Life's a Struggle
by Twackycat
Summary: Previously called Little Miracles. Everyone knows that life is never fair. But Bumblebee and Oceana, Optimus Prime's adopted sparklings, know it better than anyone should, especially for their age. Rated T mostly for violence, other reasons are listed inside. Absolutely no romance. ON HIATUS
1. Important Notice

**This is important! I've changed the name of this story. It was previously called Little Miracles. I wasn't very happy with the name so I changed it. I'd like to thank Kirkanalo for giving me the idea for the name. **

**I'd also like to make clear what exactly my story is rated T for. This is rated T for dark themes like; violence, gore, spilled energon, cussing both Cybertronian and Human, near death, self inflicted wounds, thoughts of and attempted suicide in later chapters. This does not include any adult themes, slash and no romance. That is final. **


	2. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers. Oceana is my OC I do own her. **

* * *

I couldn't sleep, so I paced. Unfortunately I had to stop when my footsteps started to wake up one of the sparklings. Taking a few more quieter steps towards the two berths I gazed down onto the two sleeping sparklings, one was a yellow mech with black markings while the other was a plain silver femme, both with the looks of fliers.

But looks can be deceiving. Both the sparklings were only half flier, although without knowing I would have called the silver sparkling a flier, and it was possible that she might actually be a full flier. However, with the yellow mech it was much more obvious he was only half flier. And sadly it would be something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He was criminally wanted in over one fourth of our world and simply unwanted by the rest. The fliers hatred towards him had gone as far as to blow up several city blocks in an attempt to kill him. He was only two stellar cycles old and yet he'd seen the worst parts of war. At that point my gaze shifted from him to the silver femme.

Her story was about as different as they could get. No one knew she was a half flier, although we were checking right now. Her carrier had come to our base, simply because it was the closest place with a medical officer. She'd lost a lot of energon and had a nasty wound. After everything she had requested to see the commanding officer at the base, she had gasped when I walked into the room but quickly thanked me for letting her in.

We both knew she didn't have much longer to live, she'd known when she walked into the base. I had asked if she knew who the sire was, she simply smiled and nodded before saying; 'She's yours, Optimus. Take care of her, her name is Oceana.' Then the carrier died with the silver sparkling in her hands.

I was lost in thought about how the sparkling could be mine, I'd never even seen the femme before, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping slightly I turned around to see my trusted friend and medical officer; Ratchet. I knew why he was here, he had the results of the CNA analysis I had requested.

"Optimus, the tests prove positive. I don't know how but she is your daughter." I turned to look at her, once again wondering how she could be mine.

"If she's mine then why don't I feel a Bond between us?" I glanced over my shoulder towards Ratchet, almost daring him to have a good answer for me.

"I don't know, but there is a lot we don't know about her or her carrier." From behind me I heard my old friend sigh before speaking again. "What are we going to do with them? Surely they can't live here." I let out a sigh and then turned to look at the white and red mech.

"Where else would they go? I know you've seen the reports from the youth center bombings. Ratchet, they're after him. If we send either of them away they're just going to get killed. Keeping them with us might be their only chance to live." Ratchet glared at me.

"And what sort of life would they live? We are at war. And a war zone is no place for them to grow up. I want to think about their faces if you don't come back one day. And I can only imagine what might happen if the Decepticon find out that you've grown close to a sparkling, let alone two of them." I looked away from him. I knew what he was saying was true and I wished it wasn't.

Right then the yellow sparkling started squirming and crying out softly. He thrashed around in his recharge, obviously having a nightmare. Walking over to him I gently picked him up, calming the young mech. As he came out of his nightmare filled recharge, his optics powered on, leaving them to look up at me with fear filling them.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're fine, they can't hurt you." The sparkling leaned against me an in attempt to cuddle before looking back up at me.

"They can't hurt Bee?" I smiled slightly, finding it cute that he referred to himself in the third person. Rubbing my finger on the back of his head I reassured him he was safe.

"Yes Bumblebee, you're safe." After a minute or so he fell back into recharge, after which I placed him gently back on his beth. I then cast a glance at the silver sparkling before turning to Ratchet. "They're staying Ratchet."

That was five stellar cycles ago and I never once regretted my decision. I let out a small sigh and cast one last glance at the two sleeping forms, two small younglings before walking out of the room. Their room was connected to mine, mostly so that they weren't technically sleeping in my room but I could still keep an optic out for them.

I let out a sigh and then laid down on my own berth. As I slipped into recharge I couldn't help but wonder what my life might have been like if they hadn't been in it.

* * *

**A/N Well here is my first chapter of my first fanfiction on here. I would love it if you would review it and give me any helpful pointers you might have. Thank you for reading and thank you if you take time to fav, or follow and thank you so much if you take your time to review.**


	3. Chapter 2

I was pulled from recharge when I suddenly found myself in the floor. Looking around I saw Bumblebee run into next room. Rolling my optics I let my head rest on the floor, looking straight up at the ceiling. I heard footsteps but didn't bother to look to see who was coming, I knew it was Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and I's adopted father.

Bumblebee pulled me out of my berth almost every morning, usually when he'd been up for a little while and I still wasn't up. Optimus loomed over me as he looked down at me and let out a sigh before picking me up off the ground.

"I have to ask, why do you never pick yourself up?" I giggled laid my head against his armor, right where his spark was. I saw Bumblebee out of the corner of my eye as he leaned back into the room.

"It's because she knows you'll come in and pick her up." I glared at Bumblebee as he 'revealed' my secret to Optimus. He glared playfully down at me for a second before unleashing a vicious tickle attack on me. I giggled uncontrollably, sometimes letting out a squeak or two while tears came from my optics from laughing so hard.

When Optimus paused for a moment to let me breathe we both heard Bee laughing as he watched me struggle against what we both called The Tickle Torture. Optimus cast me a sly glance before setting me by my brother up. He then easily multitasked and tickled both of us at the same time. After a few minutes he set both of us down.

"Now how about you two, go get some energon." Both Bumblebee and I smiled, even though I knew we were both dreading it. As we walked out the door I heard my father call to me. "And Oceana." I looked back at him, I didn't think I had done anything wrong. "You have to drink both cubes." I nodded my head while resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Turning to follow my brother to the main room in the base I heard our father call out one more warning. "And I don't want to hear that you've been bothering the other bots."

I caught up with Bumblebee and shared a look with him.

"Let me guess, the whole you need to drink both cubes followed by don't bother the other bots?" I nodded. The two cubes thing was horrible, Ratchet had prescribed me two small cubes of energon in the morning and at night, three for my brother. But I always got full after the first cube, leaving the second one untouched. Of course I always tried to finish off the second cube but usually couldn't.

The second warning wasn't actually a warning so much as our father being misinformed. The older bots always said that we got under their pedes and taunted them. We did nothing of the sorts, the older bots just hated us, something about Bee being a half flier and me being a full flier, whatever a flier was.

When we got to the main room I was dismayed at how many older bots there were in the room but I didn't let my doorwings drop, knowing that if they saw them they'd immediately start picking on us. We made our way over to the counter by the energon dispensers, which were out of our reach. None of the other bots ever helped us get to them so we had to sit on the counter to get to them.

We sat on the counter with our legs dangling over the side, quietly drinking our energon. Then again I was always quiet, except for when Optimus was around, knowing that he didn't care how I talked. When we first got here the other bots made fun of the fact that I couldn't speak properly, not that anyone can when they're three, but it was still hurtful enough to make me stop talking unless it was to Optimus. As I finished my first cup of energon my brother was starting his third, picking up my second cup of energon Bee smiled at me encouragingly.

"You can drink both of them, I know you can. And remember that Ratchet said drinking more energon would help us get bigger?" I nodded at him before raising the glass and drinking from it even though I my stomach was already starting to be queasy from drinking the first glass.

I let out an inaudible sigh as I thought about what Bee had said about getting bigger. Both Bumblebee and I were small for our ages, we always had been. Ratchet had said that he expected we'd be on the smaller side, mostly because fliers had an intendancy to be smaller. It certainly didn't help me that femmes were always smaller. Because I was lost in thought I didn't hear the three bots come up behind Bee and I, until they spoke.

"Hey, you're not supposed to sit on the counters." I expected to be picked up any second and be set rudely on the ground.

"Wait, let's see if he can use those enormous doorwings to actually fly." The leader quickly agreed and then I saw a hand push Bumblebee off the counter, needless to say he didn't fly. I looked over at the three bots with a mixture of fear and hatred. They immediately turned to look at me and the leader smiled cruelly at me.

"We that experiment failed. Time for another one. Let's see if we can make this one make a sound." He then reached out and pushed me off the counter. Even though it hurt, especially because I landed on my own doorwings, I didn't let them have the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. I actually bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming, and drew energon at the same time.

Bumblebee helped me to my feet as the three bots came around the counter, the leader was mostly silver mech with blue armor over his spark and a few red and blue accents, our other two tormentors were a pair of twins, one red, one yellow. They were the three that always teased us the most, probably because they never had anything to do. As they approached us another bot stepped in the way. Looking up I didn't recognize the mech and a little bit of hope fluttered in my heart that he'd stand up for us.

"Back off." The leader of our torturers backed off, grumbling, obviously not happy with losing his entertainment. The mech that saved us then turned around and trained his eyes on Bumblebee. "So the rumors are true. The half flier is here." My heart sunk as the mech said this, knowing that Bumblebee and I hadn't gotten away from a daily beating. His gaze then slid from Bee to me and I froze, I didn't like this, especially as he grinned.

He grabbed both of us, picking us up by our doorwings, something that normally hurt but now hurt twice as much from me landing on my doorwings. I hated being carried by my doorwings and so I pulled my legs in towards my spark and curled up into a ball. In the mech's other hand I heard Bee fighting. I watched helplessly as he carried us into an unused room, having nothing but a berth in the corner. He flung us down to the ground, obviously trying to hurt us.

"You're the reason my sparkmate and sparklings are dead." He growled this at Bumblebee as he scooted closer to me, trying to comfort me. Bee looked at him with wide optics before stammering.

"I haven't done anything." As he said this the mech kicked him away from me. I stared at the mech as he got angrier by the second.

"Yes you have. You were born." The mech's voice started to have a buzz to it. "Because you were born Wasp's family died. The government was mad that a flier would disgrace themselves by falling in love with a grounder so they killed him and his family. His sparkmate, his sister and her sparklings. His sister was Wasp's sparkmate. But they didn't manage to kill their his son so now I'm going to do it for him."

He then lashed out a Bumblebee, scratching one of his doorwings as Bee tried to dodge. Completely ignoring all my instincts telling me to get out of there I grabbed on to Wasp's arm as he went to attack Bee again even though I knew it would have no effect. Wasp simply flung me against the wall before going to attack Bumblebee again. He paused for a second before glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Wasp has an idea. Wasp make you watch as she dies slowly and in much pain. Then you know how Wasp felt when Wasp saw them kill Wasp's family. And after she's dead Wasp will kill you too." As Wasp approached me I struggled to stand up to run away but my helm was in too much pain for me to do anything except watch as he came closer.

Wasp knelt down in front of me and lifted up my chin so I had to look him straight in the optics. He then took one of his claws and ran it along my cheek, causing energon to flow. I shook at the pain, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. Next he pushed me forward, causing me to land hard on my face.

I flinched as I heard the sound of metal forcibly being torn away followed by the sound of metal being dropped. In front of me lay one of my doorwings as I tried to understand what happened I heard the sounds again and my other doorwing dropped in front of me. That's when the pain caught up to me, and I screamed.

A constant wave of pain came from where my doorwings had been as I struggled to stop from collapsing into stasis. However Wasp didn't stop there. He picked me up and roughly slammed my back against the wall causing even more pain from my back. I barely registered it as his claws tore down my front. All I was focusing on was Bumblebee, pleading with my eyes to help him. When he didn't do anything Wasp looked at him before digging his claws further into my chest, making me scream in pain.

"BEE!" Tears were running down my cheeks as I watched my brother look directly in my eyes and slowly shake his head no before turning to run, escaping towards one of the vents in the walls. Wasp dropped me as he tried to stop Bumblebee from climbing into the vent. Bee almost made it when Wasp grabbed a hold of one of Bee's doorwings, pulling it clean off as Bumblebee climbed into the vent in the wall. In anger he threw Bee's doorwing and it happened to land right next to mine.

By now I was struggling to keep my optics open, not that there was anything to see other than my spilt energon and the mangled remains of the doorwings. Even after I closed my optics I fought to stay out of stasis, not that there was a reason to because obviously no one would save me. I gave into the oncoming stasis, just ready to be free from the pain.

Bumblebee didn't want to see his sister go offline so he ran away, hoping if he didn't watch it wouldn't happen. He had barely escaped into the vents but lost one of his doorwings to the crazy mech called Wasp. As he crawled through the vents he tried to find Optimus or Ratchet, even Ironhide would do, he just needed to tell one of them. Bumblebee wanted to collapse from the pain coming from is missing doorwing but kept going because he didn't want to think what would happen if he collapsed inside of the vents where no one could find him.

Luckily Bumblebee quickly stumbled upon his father, Ratchet, and Ironhide as they were having a private meeting. Bumblebee tumbled out of the vent and into the room, immediately getting all of their attention. Optimus stood up ready to scold the young bot for interrupting their meeting, that's when he noticed the energon dripping from his back where he's missing one of his doorwings. Scooping up the trembling Bumblebee in his hands he asks him a question.

"What happened? Where is your sister?" Bumblebee looked up at his father with fear filled eyes before managing to spit out a little bit of information.

"A bad mech attacked us. He hurt Ana bad..." Optimus pulled his son closer as he looked around to see that Ironhide had already run off to find the intruder. He then turned to face Ratchet.

"Follow Ironhide. I fear that Oceana is in worse shape than Bumblebee. I'm going to take him to the med bay and then find who did this." With that Optimus left the room, holding Bumblebee close to his spark chamber as he hurried to the med bay.

Optimus made sure that Bumblebee was in the care of Ratchet's assistant before he started out to go find where Ironhide and Ratchet went but was met by Ratchet as he came in holding Oceana's little form. The medic immediately shoved Optimus out saying that he'd let him know how things went.

As Optimus turned away he noted that Ratchet didn't give him a report on how Oceana was doing. With a worried mind, he went off to find Ironhide, and presumably whoever had attacked his sparklings.

When Ironhide saw the troublesome yellow and black youngling he all but let out an exasperated sigh. However when he saw the youngling hurt and that he had been attacked he left to find the culprit. He may not always see optic to optic with the little ones but it was just wrong on so many levels to harm a youngling let alone a sparkling, no matter how annoying they might be.

Ironhide ran down the halls looking and listening for any signs as to where Oceana might be. As he turned down a hallway he saw a green mech, a flier no less, his hands covered in energon. When the flier saw Ironhide he panicked and ran.

He didn't get very far because Ironhide fired his arm cannon once, successfully knocking the sparkling attacker to the ground. Ironhide wasted no time picking the green mech up and slamming him against the wall, while holding the flier still the weapons officer looked over his shoulder and into the room, almost dropping the flier out of horror.

In the room the silver sparkling lay on the floor in a pool of her own energon, her doorwings torn off and lying in front of her along with Bumblebee's missing doorwing. Primus I hope she isn't offline. That was the only thought running as Ratchet can running around the corner.

"Doc! She's in there." Ironhide's voice trembled as he said this, fearing for the sparkling's life. Ratchet didn't even flinch when he saw Oceana's pour state. He gently picked her up in one arm and grabbed the three doorwings off the ground before leaving, not even giving Ironhide a chance to ask if she was okay.

Then it dawned on him that if Ratchet was in a hurry then she must still be online, even if just barely. Ironhide then turned his attention back to the flier he held. Glaring at Wasp with more hatred than he ever thought he could possibly have towards one bot, Ironhide held him against the wall a little harder.

"Why? She's only five. Five. She had her whole life ahead of her. What did she do to you?" The green flier smiled, in a deranged way.

"The Little Bee is the reason why Wasp's family is dead. Wasp wanted him to know how Wasp felt when Wasp saw them dead. After Wasp made Little Bee watch Wasp would have killed him after she was dead if he hasn't gotten away from Wasp" The green flier, which Ironhide presumed was named Wasp, then tried to struggle free from Ironhide's grasp only to fail.

Ironhide simply leveled his arm cannon at Wasp while waiting for Prime to show up. After a minute Ironhide was convinced that Wasp was insane, he kept mumbling under his breath and talking in the third person. No sooner had Ironhide arrived at this conclusion did Optimus come around the corner.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the green flier and Ironhide had never seen him this mad before. As Optimus walked over to him Wasp started to quake in Ironhide's grasp, more than he'd done when Ironhide's arm cannon was pointed at him. Ironhide understood Wasp's fear and really hoped that he himself would never be on the receiving end of his leader's wrath.

"Put him in custody." Optimus growled this before walking away, probably to go sit in front of the med bay's doors while waiting for news about his sparklings.


	4. Author's note

**A/N **

**So I was going back through what I've already written of Little Miracles with a friend and with suggestions from her I changed a couple of things. Probably the most significant change is that I changed the time jump in the first chapter (Although it's more like a prologue) instead of being three stellar cycles its five, making Oceana five and Bumblebee seven. In the first chapter I also added in a section saying that Optimus doesn't have a bond with Oceana. I also added some more detail in when Bumblebee and Oceana were being bullied, I didn't give any names but you can probably guess two of them, and hopefully I described the third one well enough you know who it is. They will be making an appearance later on in the story. The last major change was that instead of Oceana yelling at Bee to run she calls out for him to help her but he runs away instead. This will be brought up in the next chapter and later chapters.**

**Speaking of the next chapter. I'm currently working on it and I know that you're waiting for it. I will let you all know that I work for quality not quantity on chapters. So expect the chapters to come out less frequently but typically longer (I'm not a big fan of short stubby chapters. Yes I know my first chapter was just that but like I said earlier, it's more of a prologue than an actual chapter) Giving me reviews will no doubt help speed up the process though. But simply saying "Please up date soon" doesn't help me at all. I know you want me to update but I'm trying to make it the best I can and strong reviews will help me do that. Don't worry I've got a tough skin and don't bite. Don't be afraid to pick it apart into little tiny pieces. (My friend does that to my work all the time, however she's not a big transformers fan, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.) **

**Also cyber cookies for any one can guess who the three bullies are. I'm also looking for a better name for this piece. I'm open for suggestions, the title Little Miracles is just something I came up with on the spot so that I'd have a name for the story. I'm not very fond of it. **

**So reviews are a big help and I'm sorry for those who are following this story who hoped this was an actual chapter, not an author's note. But thank you for following, and/or favoring this story, it really means a lot to me and I really am working on the next chapter and should have it up within the next few days. Also thanks for all the support I've already gotten on this story. I've gotten almost 230 views and I'm very happy about that seeing as it's only been up for five days. **


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Over 400 views, thank you so much for giving this story so much attention. So far nobody has guessed the three bullies from chapter 2. Galam, close but no cookies, you got two of the three but not the third. Really hope that all of you like this chapter!**

* * *

Long before my optics came online all I could feel was pain and fear. As they came online I expected to still be staring at the pile of torn off doorwings and all the energon I had lost. I shuddered at the thought of energon but when my optics focused I saw Optimus and Ratchet looking at me worriedly.

My father smiled at me and I saw a little bit of motion out of the corner of my optic before I felt my father softly rubbing the back of my helm. My optics dimmed as I leaned my helm towards my father's hand, an unavoidable purring coming from my throat, enjoying the small sign of affection my father used to give me when I was little.

When my father stopped the purring stopped and I shut off my optics, trying to fall into recharge. However some fear crept into me and I couldn't recharge so I sat still, listening to Ratchet and Optimus talk.

"You did your best old friend." This was my father, and I could imagine him placing his hand on Ratchet's shoulder as he said this.

"I managed to reattach them but I fear that she'll never be able to use them properly..." The medic paused for a second before continuing. "Before she was too young to tell but now it's obvious that they aren't doorwings, they're aerial wings. We just never noticed before because they were picking up signals like doorwings do and never checked otherwise because she's too young to be able to transform." Ratchet left it there, knowing no more had to be said.

"Only time will tell and right now I'm more worried about her other wounds."

"The physical wounds will heal, she'll have scars but she'll heal. Mentally I don't know. This experience would be traumatizing for a full grown Cybertronian, but she's only five. Although I am worried that this wasn't hers, or Bumblebee's first beating. They both show signs of having previously been injured. Whoever patched them up did a rushed half-done job." Ratchet let out a sigh and I felt someone softly rub my held for a second before removing their hand.

"Ratchet, have I failed as a father?"

"What would ever make you say that?"

"They didn't come to me and tell me they were being picked on. And I didn't know because we don't share a bond. I didn't even notice when I tickled them this morning." My father paused for a second and started fondly stroking the back of my helm. "Ratchet, I pick her up off the floor every morning and I never noticed."

I didn't hear Ratchet's response. My father's stroking had finally lured me into the much needed recharge. My last thought before completely falling into recharge was that I hadn't seen Bumblebee, but quickly dismissed the thought, he was probably on one of the other medical berths nearby and I just couldn't see him.

For the most part my recharge was peaceful and then the memories started. The look of hatred Wasp had on his face as he tore off my doorwings, over and over again, laughing as I cried out in pain. Every time he stabbed me in the chest it never hurt as much as when I saw Bumblebee's frightened optics, as he ran away, not even trying to save me.

I jolted from recharging, sitting up straight on the medical berth, my vents frantically trying to keep me from overheating. Whimpering softly was afraid to online my optics, scared that Wasp would be back or worse, that I'd be alone, left by my family. Even though the plating there screamed at me not to I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my helm into them.

I sat that way for several minutes, uncontrollably shaking, whimpering, wishing that I could forget. Forget what happened, forget my brother abandoning me, forget the pain. When a large hand set itself down on my shoulder I just, letting out a short frightened scream before trying to get away from it.

I sort of managed, tumbling off of the medical berth and onto the floor. I hit the ground harder than I thought I would, painfully jarring my doorwings, or aerial wings, not that I really cared at the moment. All I know was that they were sending fresh waves of pain through my body, making me whimper, this time out of pain rather than fear.

A gentle hand picks me up and carefully holds me close to their chest. I lean in closer, seeking the warmth from their spark, after a second I online my optics and look up into the worried face of my father. He holds me in one arm while he uses his other hand to stroke the back of my helm a couple of times, to calm me down.

"What is it?" I don't answer him, instead I press my helm against his armor, right above his spark. "Nightmare?" I nod my helm, and he strokes my helm a couple of more times. "If you ever want to talk about them or _anything _you can come to me." I knew he was talking about the other beatings Bumblebee and I had gone through and didn't say anything about. After a few minutes of me just lying in his arms thinking with him occasionally stroking the back of my helm, he spoke again. "Oceana, would it be okay with you if I took a look at your wings?"

I nodded and my father gently flipped me over. As he gently ran his fingers over my wings, I resisted the urge to flinch. After a minute or so I finally ask what was on my mind.

"Dad…" I hesitated for a moment, unsure if he'd be mad at me asking. "What's a flier?" My father tensed, I could feel it in the arm that I was lying on. Carefully he flipped me back over so that I could look at him. For a moment I thought he was mad that I asked, just like I had thought he might be, and then he let out a sigh.

"Where did you hear that term?" That wasn't what I had been expecting him to say.

"Some of the other bots." This was true but not quite the whole truth. My father just sighed again.

"I knew that I'd have to have this conversation with you eventually, I had just hoped that it wouldn't have been so soon." He half mumbled this to himself, more like think aloud instead of to me. "The term flier simply refers to a Cybertronian whose alternate mode is one that can fly, usually a jet of some sort." I slowly nodded my helm, that made sense but I had another question burning inside me.

"Are Bumblebee and I fliers?" My father let out a shuddering sigh before answering me.

"Yes and no." _Well that's helpful… _I barely had time to have the thought go through my helm when my father continued. "We're pretty sure that you're a flier, Bumblebee however is only half flier, and he isn't going to have an alternate mode that can fly. He just isn't built right to have one. You however most likely will."

"How come you're not entirely sure that I'm a flier?" He looked away from me for a moment, a smile flashing across his face. When he looked back down at me the smile was gone.

"We only know that your carrier was a flier, we don't know who your sire is. You however look a lot like a flier and Ratchet is pretty sure that your doorwings are actually aerial wings." I remembered hearing Ratchet say something along those lines the last time I came out of recharge but didn't he also say something about them not working properly? Hoping that I had just heard Ratchet wrong, I had been half way into recharge when he said it, I went on to the next question in my helm.

"Why do the other bots hate me and Bumblebee for being fliers?" My father let out yet another sigh and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, obviously thinking about what to say next. Finally he spoke again.

"They don't hate you. However, many feel resentment towards fliers because a majority of them sided with the Decepticons. Many also are hostile towards Bumblebee because he is a half flier. He certainly isn't the first half flier and certainly won't be the last but because of the war and the stereotypical fliers are 'Cons tensions are high between fliers and non-fliers. This goes as far as the leaders of the fliers to outright ban any sparklings between a flier and a non-flier. However Bumblebee was still born and that outraged the flier government, so much that they ordered Bumblebee and his family to be killed. Bumblebee's creators are dead and the government has tried to kill him several times by bombing cities and even the youth centers. There are many who feel resentment towards Bumblebee and have said we should give him over." I must have had some sort of look of worry on my face because he then quickly said. "We're not going to do that though. It was not his fault what his creators did, he is merely the byproduct of their mistakes and their anger should not be taken out on him."

My father then stopped talking and stared off into space, allowing me time to think about what he had just told me. Bumblebee's nightmares he used to have when he was younger suddenly made a lot more sense now. He used to always call out in his sleep that it wasn't his fault and he didn't do anything. Although thinking about it what my father had just told me was basically the same thing that Wasp had.

"Oceana." I turned to look up at my father when he said my name. "I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. Are you hurting at all?" I shook my helm.

"No, just sore." My father smiled at me and rubbed the back of my helm, drawing a small purr from my chest.

"Good." He then stopped rubbing my helm and started tickling me. I giggled as I struggled slightly, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Pain suddenly shot through my midsection causing me to scream. Fear took over me as I started remembering Wasp attacking me and I started struggling harder to escape even though I knew in the back of my mind that it was my father and not Wasp who was currently holding me.

Suddenly I found myself on the floor, pain splintering from my wings. Due to all my screaming and struggling I had somehow managed to fall out of my father's arms and onto the floor. More memories of the attack surfaced and I couldn't help but think of the look that my brother gave me before abandoning me.

I curled up into a little ball even though my midsection screamed in pain telling me not to and offlined my optics. As I laid there on the floor, shivering and crying, I heard another set of footsteps that weren't my father's. Above me voices talked urgently and after a minute I felt a hand on my back and I freaked out.

Letting out a cry I tried to move away from the hand, only to succeed in running into another hand. The second hand was gentle but firmly held me down, not that I stopped trying to free myself. Then I heard Ratchet's voice as I also felt something slid into my neck.

"Oceana, I'm giving you a sedative." That's all I heard as I drifted into a forced recharge. The last thoughts on my mind being why Bumblebee ran away and didn't save me, the look he gave me, forever in my mind.

_Three stellar cycles later and I still don't know why he ran away. I did however learn what happened when my father tickled me was called a panic attack, brought on by the pain which reminded me of Wasp's attack. Thankfully I haven't had one in a while but needless to say my father or anyone else hasn't tickled me since the second tickle induced panic attack. No one ever mentions the word wasp to me and touching my wings is a big no. _

_I wasn't very happy when Ratchet handed me this data pad and told me to write in it and that included what I remembered from the attack. My brother worries me more though. I'm not sure when exactly he changed but it was either when we moved to another base or when he started getting trained to be a scout. _

_To say he got cocky would be putting it nicely. Saying that he's a complete and total aft who brags about every little thing he does and everything he thinks he can do would be more accurate. That's why I'm worried about today. My father is launching the AllSpark today and he needs every bit of help to keep it out of Megatron's reach. _

Right then a loud warning bell rang throughout the base. I let out a sigh and set the data pad down on my berth before leaving. That was the fifteen minute warning bell. My vents flared for a second as I left my room, nervous about my first mission. While Bumblebee had been training for almost three stellar cycles I had barely one stellar cycle.

As I walked into the main room I saw the other Autobots who lived at the base with us. Of course there was Bumblebee and Optimus and Ratchet, Ironhide was here too. The others were a silver mech named Jazz, Prowl; a white and black mech and Arcee, a blue femme who is the only other femme in our base. There were three other mechs that I didn't recognize but I assumed that they were just here for the mission. Arcee immediately walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder while beaming down at me.

"You ready to do this?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You're going to be fine. Just stick with me." I knew that Arcee would keep me safe but still I'm only eight. Right then my brother came over to us, and I looked up to him, literally. He'd always been taller than me but now he was up to Arcee's spark chamber while I was only up to her waist.

"You're not getting cold pedes about this are you?" I glared at him, of course he was acting like he'd been in a thousand battles before. This was his first battle too.

"Oceana is being very brave. But neither of you are going to get hurt. We're only guarding a small section and there shouldn't be any Decepticons there, but we're there just in case a few Vehicons show up." Arcee rubbed my back as she said this, comforting me but careful not to touch my wings. Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"Yeah we're guarding Tyger Pax. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, did I leave you with a cliff hanger? I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it up within a week. Seeing as I have basically nothing else to do I should hit my dead line. However after this week I start school again and so the updates will probably slow down some depending on how much homework and other things I have to do. But if you keep reviewing it'll keep me updating this story. **

**I'm also still looking for a new title for this story, I'm not very happy with the title Little Miracles (Probably because I can never seem to spell Miracles right the first time) So I'm open to suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this chapter came out a lot faster than I was expecting. I guess that's what happens when I ignore my family. It's a shorter chapter, not extremely like the first chapter but shorter than the other two. I definitely had some mixed feeling about this chapter but it is a very important turn of events. I also just checked 530 views on this story thanks so much for all of your support it keeps me writing this story. So now I'm gonna shut up and let you read the chapter. **

* * *

Arcee, Bumblebee and I stood around with a few other mechs that I didn't know, we were on guard at Tyger Pax, waiting for my father to launch the AllSpark. So far we hadn't seen any Decepticons and I hoped that it stayed that way. I stood next to Arcee, nervously twitching my wings, I guess Arcee caught sight of the movement because she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing fine. Remember we're just here if the Decepticons get this far. We're the last line of defense. It's unlikely that they'll get this far which is why your father has you here. He needs all the Autobots he can to help but he didn't want to endanger you more than he had to." I smiled at her while Bumblebee vented.

"I don't see why I'm here with you. I'm a good fighter. I could take on Megatron himself if you'd just let me at him." I glared at him but didn't have time to make a remark because one of the other mechs ran over to where we were standing.

"You may get your wish yet. There are Decepticons coming. Only a few of them but they're probably just scouts." Arcee flinched when he said this and took a step in front of me while changing her forearms to blasters. Right as she was about to thank him a shot was heard and he collapsed grasping his spark as he landed face first in on the ground we could both see a gaping hole in his back.

Looking up I saw several Vehicon troopers with their weapons drawn. Drawing my own weapons I felt practically helpless as I looked at the size of the Vehicons, who towered over Arcee. Immediately Arcee and the others fell into a defensive position, and I did the same, desperately trying to remember the little training that I had.

As they caught sight of me I could see them trying not to laugh at me. I guess I looked pretty pathetic. Arcee took this as a chance to attack them, taking one out with a single shot before moving on to the next one. As she dodged all of the Vehicon's clumsy attempts to hit her I tried to get the Vehicon in my sights but I hesitated, not wanting to accidently hit Arcee. From behind me I heard my brother and I guess he saw me hesitating on firing.

"Oh just shoot! It's easy. You won't hit her." I let out one shot and fell over from the recoil. Thankfully I didn't hit Arcee and actually hit the Vehicon. The shot didn't do much other than drawing the Vehicon's attention. Arcee however quickly offlined that one but several others turned their attention to me, after having already offlined the other mechs on our team.

I didn't have the chance to pick myself up when one of the Vehicons threw me into a wall. Pain exploded in my back from the old wounds that were still there from when Wasp attacked my brother and I. Whimpering in pain I tried to stand up to continue to fight because I knew that would be what everyone else would do but another wave of pain came over me, forcing me to stay.

Arcee however was fine and took care of the last few Vehicons and was helming towards me to help when I plasma bolt landed right in front of her feet sending her crashing into the wall beside me. As the dust cleared I saw Arcee lying on her side not moving a few feet away. Biting the inside of my mouth, hoping that she wasn't offline, I looked around to see who or what had shot the plasma volt. I instantly regret it as I laid my eyes on the culprit.

Megatron loomed over me as he scanned the area for any other Autobots and I let out a small whimper. He immediately snapped his helm down to look at me, a cruel grin coming across his face as he spotted my trembling form. Roughly he grabbed me by my wings and I had to resist the urge to scream as a fresh wave of pain washed over me. Megatron let out a small chuckle as he saw me squirming in pain.

"Is Optimus really that desperate for recruits that he's using sparklings?" When I didn't answer him he shook me. "Tell me where Optimus is and where the AllSpark is and I will contemplate letting you live. But keep in mind that if you don't tell me you will die." I simply whimpered and attempted to curl up into a ball. Megatron growled at my lack of cooperation and then I heard someone call out.

"Hey Buckethead!" I winced, knowing all too well the sound of Bumblebee's voice. "Leave her alone! She doesn't know anything. Like you said she's a sparkling!" I hurt to hear my brother call me a sparkling but then he was also trying to get me off Megatron's radar, like any older brother should do. He was actually trying to save me unlike last time. Megatron just growled louder before just dropping me. As I crashed into the floor ignored the pain and watched Megatron as he walked over to Bumblebee and grabbed him by the throat.

"Bug you will tell me where Optimus is and where the Allspark or I will kill you." I saw Bumblebee roll his optics while letting out a laugh.

"I like how you assume that I know." Megatron let out a growl, showing his impatience. "And even if I knew, which I don't by the way, it's not like I would ever tell you." At that point Megatron slammed Bumblebee into the wall, holding him against it.

"You will tell me."

"I won't tell you that but I will tell you this. You need to brush your teeth 'cause man your breath _stinks_!" I knew he would have continued to insult the Decepticon war lord except right then the whole ground started trembling.

Suddenly there was a bright light, too bright to keep my optics online for. After the rumbling stopped I onlined my optics again to see Bumblebee smiling at Megatron while he watched a glowing ball disappearing into the night sky. Megatron growled as he turned his helm back to Bumblebee.

"Actually I do know where the AllSpark is. Out of your reach." Megaton narrowed his optics at Bumblebee.

"Be quiet bug." Bumblebee rolled his optics at Megatron and I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

"Why? What's the use you're just going to kill me either way. But hey I'd be proud to go offline, knowing that I stopped you from getting to the AllSpark." Megatron gripped his neck harder and I flinched, not wanting to know what was going to happen next.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make an example of you, to show that I only kill when I want to. But bug, you talk too much so I'm going to make sure you never talk again." Megatron then dug his claws into Bumblebee's throat making him cry out in pain, only to be cut short as Megatron pulled his first out, taking Bumblebee's vocal processor with it.

Megatron simply let go of Bumblebee letting him crash to the floor. I watched all of this in horror, wishing that there was something I could have done but I couldn't help. Being helpless was a feeling I didn't like, I wanted to help, do something, but I couldn't. Suddenly I wanted to run away, just leave the scene and wish it didn't happen.

Above me I heard a cannon charging and I looked up to see Megatron's plasma cannon pointed right at me helm. Bowing my helm because I didn't want to stare down the barrel, I suddenly realized why Bumblebee had ran three years ago, he had been helpless but he could run away like I wanted to now so he did.

I offlined my optics ready for the cannon to fire, but at least I finally knew why my brother had ran. After a few seconds I heard the cannon fire and then felt it explode right in front of me, throwing me into the air and slamming me into a wall. As I slid down the wall I struggled to online my optics one last time before falling into stasis.

When I hit the ground I was next to Bumblebee and could clearly see, even though one of my optics was cracked, his throat was sparking from where Megatron had torn out his vocal processor. Bumblebee had already fallen into stasis and I didn't blame him. With the last of my strength I pulled myself over to Bumblebee, pressing my back against his side I curled up into a ball and fell into stasis.

My last fleeting thoughts were that I was no longer angry at my brother for running away three years ago and that no matter how annoying he could be sometimes he was my brother and I didn't know how I could go on without him.

Optimus was worried. After he had launched the AllSpark he called to all of his posts and gotten responses, most of them grave, only one or two survivors, except for Tyger Pax. He had been expecting to hear from them first. There wasn't supposed to be any fighting there and that's why he had Bumblebee and Oceana there.

Optimus was practically running there, behind a frantic Ratchet. At the opening to Tyger Pax there was one of their mechs collapsed on the ground, a gaping wound on his back. Ratchet knelt down beside him even though Optimus could clearly see he was offline. When he stood back up he confirmed Optimus's suspicions.

"He's offline." Optimus nodded.

"He must have been the first. He was probably warning the others that there were Decepticons and was shot in the back…" Optimus paused for a second as he looked over the mech one last time. "I believe his name was Hot Shot." Ratchet nodded as he went farther into Tyger Pax, looking for the other members of the team.

Optimus followed, fear making his way into his spark. There was no sign of his children or Arcee. That's when he spotted a flash of blue under a pile of rubble. Running over to it he lifted the rubble to reveal Arcee. Fear flashed through his spark again as he saw Oceana and Bumblebee weren't there.

That's when Arcee started to out of stasis. She groaned slightly as her optics came online to reveal a worried look of her leader's face. Wasting no time on how she felt Arcee struggled to stand up and when Optimus offered her a hand up she didn't hesitate to take it. While leaning against Optimus he looked down at her worriedly.

"What happened?"

"At first it was a few Vehicons but then a plasma bolt landed at my feet sending me flying into that wall. But I only know of one Decepticon with a plasma cannon that powerful." Arcee didn't have to say who it was because Optimus said it.

"Megatron." Optimus growled this as they followed Ratchet, who had simply glanced at Arcee saying that she was fine for the moment and went back to looking for the last two unaccounted for members of their team. As he turned the corner he stopped for a second before running and Optimus barely heard what he said but it sent shivers down his frame.

"Primus, let them still be online." Arcee must have heard him too because she stopped leaning against Optimus and quickly followed Ratchet. Optimus immediately followed the other two around the corner and saw what Ratchet had first seen.

Bumblebee and Oceana were lying by the wall, not moving. Bumblebee was lying on his stomach while Oceana lay curled up in a ball pressed against her brother's side. Ratchet was leaning over them, when he didn't come away immediately hope grew in the Prime's spark. After another minute Optimus finally got up enough nerve to ask.

"Ratchet?" That was all he needed to ask. The medic stood up slowly a mixture of emotions swam in his optics, the most evident being rage.

"They're both online. However some of the damage done is irreversible." The Prime froze as he heard this. What did Ratchet mean? He didn't have to wait long for the answer because Ratchet continued. "Oceana has burn marks, similar to Arcee's so my guess is that she was near a plasma blot and was probably sent into the wall. Bumblebee was dropped here after…" He looked sadly down at Bumblebee and Optimus wondered for a second if he was offline but then remembered that Ratchet said they were both online. "… After Bumblebee had his vocal processor ripped out." Arcee gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I won't be able to tell until we get him to the med bay but I'm afraid that Bumblebee will probably never speak again."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading and as always reviews are helpful and keep me continuing to write this story. **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Almost 700 views! Okay sorry about that and that this didn't come out yesterday. But it didn't because of two reasons one I was away from my laptop and had to write the last part by hand and then retype it and the second reason is because I didn't get it done till just now. I had family stuff to attend to. However this is the longest chapter yet, even if is more of a filler chapter. And now on with the chapter.**

* * *

When I came out of stasis, even before my optics had come online, I was worried. I couldn't feel Bumblebee's presence against my back. As my optics came online I saw the all too familiar walls of a med bay. Sitting up I look around the room for my brother, only to be met by Ratchet.

"Where's Bumblebee?" The words had barely escaped my mouth and Ratchet got a downcast look but he quickly corrected his mistake when he looked at me.

"He's not offline." That's all Ratchet said as he turned his back to me and let out a sigh. I hesitated for a second before speaking.

"You couldn't help him could you?" Ratchet just shook his head. Carefully I slid off the medical berth and tried to take a step towards Ratchet to comfort him but ended up face planting on the floor. Ratchet immediately snapped his attention to me and where I was lying on the floor.

"And what are you trying to do? I didn't say that you could get up from the berth. Are you trying to make your injuries worse?" I tried to shrink back from him as he came over to and picked me up, setting me back on the medical berth he then proceeded to run several scans on me.

"So what are my injuries?" Ratchet let out a sigh as he turned off the scanner he was currently using and looked at me.

"You're lucky. A plasma bolt going off at that distance can be highly dangerous. You suffered lots of damage to your nervous system. Other than that you reopened old wounds around your wings."

"Damage to my nervous system? What is that?" Ratchet reached his hand over to me and I expected him to do something but he redrew his hand without doing anything. "Ratchet, what did you just do?" Ratchet just let out a sigh.

"Because of the damage you don't feel or process pain in the right way. I just gently touched your wounds around your wings. Even touching them lightly should cause you pain and yet you didn't react. I hope that it will fix itself in time but I can be sure. Only time will tell." I nodded my head. It was hard for me to think about my life if I was stuck with this but I guess I'd live and so my thoughts immediately turned back to Bumblebee.

"What about Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee will never be able to talk normally again. I couldn't save his voice. He'll just have to learn how to speak through a combination of beeps and whirls." Ratchet said this bluntly and I knew he was internally beating himself up for not being able to help him more.

"You did your best Ratchet." He smiled weakly at me before asking

"Do you want to go see him?" I nodded and he helped me climb up to sit on his shoulder, thankfully I was still barely small enough to do that, before he starts walking into the next room. The whole time I held onto Ratchet, my arms wrapped around his neck but it felt weird, I only had a vague sense that Ratchet was moving. I let out a small sigh I'd just have to get used to it.

When Ratchet walked into the next room I smiled. My brother was lying, still in recharge, on the medical berth in there with my father standing next to him. My father looked up from Bumblebee and smiled as he saw me riding on Ratchet's shoulder. Optimus met us halfway and gently picked me up off of Ratchet's shoulder.

"I've already told her." Ratchet said this as he looked at me warily as I stood on my father's hand. He just laughed slightly before moving his other hand behind me, I knew what he was doing, stroking that back of my helm like he used to do, but I couldn't feel it. Turning around carefully I grabbed onto the finger my father had been using to stroke me with and hugged it. Optimus looked down at me sadly.

"I guess that won't work anymore, will it?" I shook my helm and looked down, even though it wasn't my fault I still felt bad about it. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out." I then cast a glance at Bumblebee, who seemed to be waking up. My father immediately followed Ratchet over to my brother's side as his optics came online. After setting me down my father and Ratchet helped him sit up.

"_" My brother tried to say something but all that came out was a painful sounding static. Immediately he stopped and clutched his throat, looking pitifully at Ratchet, who shook his helm.

"Use the modulator and it won't hurt. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your own voice and that the modulator is only a second rate solution." Ratchet looked down at his patient and let out a small sigh. Bumblebee on the other hand had a look of concentration on his face and after a minute or so he slowly beeped out.

**"You did your best. I'm lucky to be alive." **Ratchet smiled at this and I gave my brother a hug. He jumped slightly as if he hadn't seen me but smiled back at me. **"Are you okay?"** It took him a minute to get it out but he did get it out and it gave me time to think about what my answer was going to be.

"For the most part I think. Ask Ratchet." Bumblebee immediately looked to Ratchet who let out a sigh, probably annoyed that he had to explain yet another time.

"A plasma bolt went off right next to Oceana's head, she survived it, which is the good thing. The bad thing is that she can't feel or process pain in the right way because of the damage done to her nervous system. Our only hope is that it'll fix itself with time Other than that she has some wounds around her wings." I looked up at Ratchet and smiled softly.

"Ratchet you did your best. That's all we can ask for." I said this softly and then shrunk back against my brother as Ratchet let out a low growl.

"But my best isn't good enough. If I had done better you wouldn't be like this." Ratchet clenched his fists and turned around, his vents letting out hot air. My father walked over to him and set his hand on the medic's shoulder.

"If anyone is to blame it would be me, old friend. I was the one who had them out there in the first place." I leaned against my brother, who wrapped one of his arms around me, upset that I had made Ratchet and my father upset. Suddenly a voice called from the door.

"Why don't you two stop blaming yourselves and blame the one who's really at fault. Megatron." Everyone in the room looked towards the door where Arcee was leaning against doorframe. She then limped into the room and came over to where Bumblebee and I were sitting on Bumblebee's medical berth.

"How long have you been standing there? I said you could get up." Ratchet immediately turned on Arcee who rolled her optics and turned to us.

"So how are you doing? I've been in here a couple of times but you weren't up yet. I was also over in your room Oceana. You're really cute when you sleep curled up in a ball." I smiled at her but I could see it in her optics that she blamed herself for what happened to us too.

**"We've been better."** She smiled at Bumblebee and rubbed the top of his head while he tried to duck away from her hand.

"Okay. Enough. As your medical officer I'm telling all of you to go get to your own berths and get some recharge." Arcee and I let out a groan while Bumblebee let out a disappointed whine. But when ratchet pulled a wrench seemingly out of nowhere Bumblebee, Arcee and even Optimus flinched. I just stood there confused.

"Come on Oceana. Let's get you back to your own berth." Arcee said this as she gently lifted me off of my brother's berth and then set me down on the ground, and held out one of her hands for me to hold onto. I looked up at her as I grabbed her hand and took a tentative step towards the door, earning a growl from Ratchet.

Several minutes later I was practically falling asleep as Arcee lifted me up onto my own berth. As she walked out the door she was met by an anger Ratchet. Arcee put her hands on her hips as she faced the medic.

"Do you know how stupid that was? She needs to get used to standing up before you just take off with her, having her walk to her room." Even though Arcee was facing away from me I knew she just rolled her eyes.

"She fell down maybe seven times. She's fine and now you don't have to deal with her complaining about not being tired. She was practically asleep in my arms as I lifted her up to her berth. Besides I know that you're going to have her stay on her berth for the next month or so. I wanted to let her do something fun before that." I felt my heart sink because I knew that Ratchet would keep me in med bay for at least a month.

"You shouldn't be walking around either. You took a plasma bolt directly in front of your feet. Now go back to your own room." Arcee left grumbling, slowly making her way to her own room. I guess not fast enough for Ratchet's liking because he pulled the wrench back out and then chucked it off in the direction Arcee had gone. I heard a loud clang and then Arcee.

"OW! Alright Ratchet I'm going you didn't have to throw your wrench at me!" So that was why the others had flinched when he pulled out his wrench earlier. At that point I was struggling to keep my optics online so I decided not to fight them and fell into recharge.

When I came out of recharge the next day, much to my displeasure Ratchet did confine me to my medical berth for a month. However with a lot of pleading from both sides Arcee and I managed to convince Ratchet to let us share a room because the blue femme was also confined to her medical berth for a month.

I let out a sigh as I laid my helm down on my arms while Ratchet took another look at the wounds around my wings. From the corner of my optic I saw Arcee shudder. Turning my helm to look at her she smiled weakly at me.

"Sorry. I just can't help but think about how much it would hurt if Ratchet was doing that to me." After a second she added on. "So what is it like?" I thought for a moment while I tried to think of how to describe it.

"Well…" I moved my hand out from underneath my chin and placed it in front of me. "I know that my hand is on the berth. I have a vague sense of something underneath my hand but if I move it." I then quickly moved my hand over the surface of the berth. "I can't tell that it's moving." Arcee nodded and I knew that Ratchet had been listening to what I had been saying. Ratchet then let out a sigh and stepped away from me while wiping off his hands which had some energon on them. Shakily I asked. "I was leaking?"

"Only a little bit. I probably accidently agitated them when I replaced the bandages. Nothing to worry about." He hesitated for a moment. "You didn't feel anything did you…" I shook my helm and Ratchet let out a sigh. Then some static and a painful whine came from the next room.

"Sounds like Bee just woke up and forgot to use the voice modulator." Ratchet let out a sigh, grumbling as he made his way to the door.

"I swear if that mech doesn't start using that modulator I'm going to rewire his neck so he has to." Right as Ratchet was leaving the room Arcee spoke up.

"Hey Ratchet I'm hung-" That's as far as she got before he cut her off.

"Fine get up and get to energon. And get some for Oceana. But then I want you right back down on that berth." She flashed me a smile as she hopped down from her berth. Arcee hadn't even taken one step before Ratchet called back into the room. "And don't even think about taking Oceana with you."

Arcee rolled her optics as she mouthed sorry at me as she went and grabbed two small cubes of energon, setting one down in front of me and lying back on her own berth while drinking hers. I looked warily at the cube of energon in front of me and pushed it away from me. Turning my head I looked over at Arcee and rolled my optics.

Arcee had already fallen into recharge after she finished off her cube of energon, leaving me to try and entertain myself. I let out a sigh as I looked ahead towards the wall, ignoring the cube of energon sitting in corner of my vision. I couldn't help but wonder how I was possibly going to survive lying her for a whole month.

That's when Ratchet came back into the room and saw that I hadn't drank my cube of energon. He let out a sigh as he crouched down in front of me and tapped lightly on the cube to get my attention, not like he didn't already have it.

"Why haven't you touched your energon?"

"Not hungry." He just let a sigh.

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders as he scanned me. "You're low on energon, will you please have some." I let out a sigh and tried to pick up the cube but only to have it slide right only of my grip. "Try again." I nodded my helm and tried again, gripping it a little bit harder this time only to hear a crack. Pulling my hand away I see that I dented the cube. I vented some air as Ratchet picked up the now leaking cube of energon and brought over a new cube. "Would you object too much if I helped you this time and we worked on picking things up later?" I simply nodded and sat up.

As he held the cube for me he tilted it slightly allowing some of the energon to enter my mouth. After the first sip I nearly spit it out. I couldn't taste it at all and could only barely feel it run down my throat. Needless to say it wasn't pleasant. Ratchet must have seen my reaction because he moved the cube away while letting out a sigh.

"I thought this might be the case. You're probably not hungry because you aren't feeling the pain normally associated with being hungry." I nodded my helm while warily looking at the part way finished cube of energon in his hand. He followed my gaze to the energon and let out a sigh. "I won't make you finish this but when you're done recharging will you get some energon in you?" I nod again while I lay back down; falling into recharge before Ratchet even got the chance to turn off the lights.

When I came out of recharge I didn't feel so good. I was slow moving and had some trouble sitting up. The last time I had felt this way was after the Wasp attack when I refused to have any energon. Ratchet was by my side immediately.

"I can imagine you don't feel too well. Your energon levels are dangerously low. I'm going to put energon directly into your energonstream. It'll help get your levels up." I nod my head slowly and Ratchet placed his hand on my neck and then removed it, I was already feeling better by the time he asked. "Better?"

I simply nodded before lying back down resting my helm on my arms, like yesterday, bored out of my mind. Ratchet went back to whatever he had been doing before I came out of recharge. I out a sigh and this caught his attention, turning back to face me he asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What do you normally do to keep yourself entertained? I see you with that data pad a lot. You like to write, don't you? Would you like me to go get it for you?" I smiled up at Ratchet as his voice became nicer at the end.

"Yes please. I think I left it sitting on my berth." Ratchet walked off leaving me alone with Arcee's recharging form. Letting out another sigh I wait for Ratchet to come back with the data pad from my room. When he came back he set the data pad in front of me and turned back away from me.

Immediately I tried to pull the stylus from the side of the pad so I could start writing. I managed to get the stylus out but was having trouble picking it up, let alone holding it so I could actually write. As I started to get frustrated I vented some air which got Ratchet's attention again. He chuckled slightly as he came over.

"I did say that I would help you work on picking things up, didn't I?" I smiled weakly at him and nodded my head. "How about we start with something a bit bigger than a stylus? Just a moment." Ratchet then turned back to his tools. Of course Arcee came out of recharge then and saw Ratchet turning back around holding a wrench and immediately freaked out.

"Ratchet! I don't know what she did but she doesn't deserve the wrench." Ratchet and I both turned to look at Arcee. We stared for a second before Ratchet started chuckling, leading to a very confused Arcee.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. I was just about to help her learn how to pick up items again. And a wrench is a lot easier than a stylus." Ratchet then turned back to me but cast one last comment over his shoulder. "Besides the wrench wouldn't really work on her." Arcee laughed slightly at this as she leaned over to watch what we were doing.

_It took several days for me to be able to pick up the wrench and use it correctly; the stylus came a few days after that. And after an incident involving several cubes of spilt and spit up energon Ratchet Optimus and I all agreed that it would be best if we just put energon directly into my energonstream. Relearning how to walk properly took longer but now I'm walking around like nothing happened._

_Both Bumblebee and I are pretty much over what happened at Tyger Pax. Both physically and mentally. Ratchet carried out his threat and reworked it so that Bee can only talk through his modulator so now he doesn't hurt himself trying to use his voice. Ratchet actually hit him a couple of times with his wrench when he tried to use his real voice. Now I really understand why Arcee called him the Hatchet._

_It took some begging and some influence from my father but I finally got permission from Ratchet to do some training. I'm usually tain with Bumblebee and Ironhide, and sometimes with Arcee, have been for almost one and a half stellar cycles. Tyger Pax was two stellar cycles ago so now I'm reaching the age where I can start transforming. Relearning how to walk was hard enough and now I have to learn how to transform and I'm the only flier at the base… This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**A/N Reviews are always helpful. I'm open to ideas. If I like them I will try and fit them into the story and of course give you credit. School starts for me in a week so I'm going to try and keep the updates coming but probably not as fast as they have been coming out lately. But speaking of updates the next one should becoming out in the next few days. **


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that this is coming out so late. Got busy. But anyways this chapter is entirely from Bumblebee's perspective. Thank you Magostar117 for reviewing and requesting a chapter from Bumblebee's perspective. And now the chapter.**

* * *

It would be an understatement to say I had mixed feelings. I simply didn't know how to feel, Ratchet just told me I'd never be able to talk properly again but he also told me that my sister would never be able to feel properly again. She seemed almost dead to the world as she sat next to me on my berth, normally she would sit and fiddle with something, whether it be something in front of her or her own fingers. Now she sat there with a sad, almost pained look in her optics.

Mentally I beat myself up. It was my fault she was like this, I should have tried harder to protect her. I should have insisted that she stayed here instead of egging her on go come with us. I could live with the fact that I'd be mute for the rest of my life but I'm not sure I could live with myself knowing that I could have prevented what happened to her.

When she left with Arcee, the older femme tried to help her walk back to her room. I nearly cried watching them. Oceana fell down so many times, her legs barely seemed able to support her weight and her legs didn't seem to want to do anything she told them to. Each time she fell Arcee helped her back up and this only seemed to make her more frustrated yet she kept it bottled up and kept quiet like she always did.

Ratchet and my father quietly finished their conversation and then left leaving me to my thoughts only to have them interrupted by a familiar clang of a certain medic's wrench hitting a target. Arcee then stormed by my room muttering under her breath, using words that would earn her another wrench if used around Oceana. Shortly afterwards Ratchet came back in and let out a sigh when he saw that I wasn't in recharge.

"Why aren't you in recharge?" I ignored his question and slowly beeped out my own.

**"Do you really think Ana will get better?"** I looked at him, pleading for an answer.

"I don't know Bumblebee. But I hope so."

**"I do too." **I thought for a moment before continuing. **"Will Ana be able to be a normal member of the team?"** Ratchet let out a sigh before answering.

"I don't know." He paused for a second and smiled slightly. "But I do know she's too strong willed not to try." I nodded in agreement, thinking of how she wouldn't give up trying to walk. "Now get some recharge."

Ratchet left the room, turning off the light as he left. I offlined my optics and tried to fall into recharge but I had too many thoughts in my helm. Lying there I couldn't help but think about how big of a jerk I'd been to Oceana over the past few stellar cycles.

_Oceana had kind of put space between the two of us after the Wasp incident. _I shuddered slightly at the thought of the Wasp incident. _But then again she had distanced herself from everyone after it. Our sibling trouble started during the attack._

_When Wasp had Oceana pinned and leaking energon, I ran away because I couldn't do anything, I was seven. But Oceana was five and when Wasp was threatening me she attacked him, drawing attention to herself leading to… _I let the thought trail off as I realized that Oceana was braver when she was five than I am now.

As I was slipping into recharge I let my mind wander to all of the times I had teased her for not hitting a target or losing a sparring match. The number of times I simply ignored her or snapped at her when she wanted to play a game.

What made me feel the worst was every time she woke up in the middle of recharge, screaming and crying from a nightmare about Wasp, I yelled at her to stop, to get over it and forget about it. As I slipped into recharge I wished I could go back in time and treat her better.

When I came out of recharge in the morning I was confused, and my brain felt foggy. Sitting up it took me a second to figure out I was in the med bay but I couldn't quite remember why I was here. I didn't see Ratchet so I decided to call out to him, he'd tell me why I was here.

"_" I tried to call out for the medic but my neck exploded in pain. As I sat doubled over in pain from my neck, whimpering slightly I remembered why I was in here, and what happened to my sister and I. Ratchet entered the room and I looked at him for a second before looking away.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Ratchet growled this while jerking my head sideways so he could get a better look at my neck. I whimpered slightly as a fresh wave of pain came from my neck. After a minute Ratchet let go and let out a sigh. "You didn't damage anything severely but if you keep trying to use it you're going to damage it even more and it will constantly give you pain instead of just when you try and use it." I nodded my helm, trying to shy away from the Hatchet. "So you're going to..."

**"Use the modulator." **Ratchet nodded and then turned to leave.

"I'll be back I'm going to go check on your sister." As soon as he mentioned Oceana I perked up but before I could beep anything out Ratchet left. I let out a sigh and was surprised to hear a sad sounding whine come out. Ratchet didn't seem to hear it either way so I simply laid back down and wondered if Oceana would forgive me for how I had treated her since the Wasp attack.

I was lost in thought when Ratchet came back in and jumped slightly when he laid his hand on my shoulder. He let out a small chuckle as I looked up at him with wide optics. I calmed down after a second when I realized it was just Ratchet and then started to ask him a question.

**"Ratchet... Do you think Oceana will forgive me?" **Ratchet looked at me for a minute, trying to figure out what I meant. **"For not being able to stop what happened at Tyger Pax." **The medic looked at me sadly and then at the floor for a minute before answering.

"I don't think she blames you at all." I smiled weakly at hearing this, still wondering about what happened before Tyger Pax. "And I think she wants to make amends for what happened before that. When she first woke up after Tyger Pax she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about you." I smiled wider knowing that she still cared about me.

**"Can I see her?" **Ratchet shook his head and moved my gaze down to the floor.

"She just fell into recharge. Maybe tomorrow." I nodded and then laid down, ready to fall into recharge but not tired enough to actually succeed in falling into recharge. "Bumblebee, would you like some energon?" I was about to reject it but suddenly found myself being hungry.

**"Yes please." **Half a minute later Ratchet set down a cube of energon in front of me. After finishing it I was struggling to stay awake but I didn't try too hard to fight it, quickly slipping into recharge, looking forward to getting a chance to see my sister again.

The next time I came out of recharge my father was standing over me. He smiled as he saw that I was up and gently picked me up. I leaned my helm against his war torn chest, happy to feel the familiar warmth coming from his spark. As soon as the thought passes through my head I couldn't help but wonder if Oceana could still feel the warmth. Our father must have sensed my change in mood because he looked down at me, concern in his optics.

"What's wrong?" I hesitated for a moment.

**"I'm just thinking about Ana." **Optimus let out a sigh as he set me down on the berth and then sat down next to me.

"We need to talk about your sister." I froze, worried that something was wrong with Oceana, well more than what was already wrong with her. "She's not going to be leaving us anytime soon. But life for her isn't going to be easy for her anytime soon. Right now Ratchet is trying to help her relearn how to pick things up. This isn't going to be the only thing she's going to have to relearn." I immediately thought of how she was struggling to walk.

**"You mean like relearning how to walk?" **My father simply shook his helm.

"More like everything." My father paused for a moment and looked down at the floor and then back at me. "I know I have no real right to ask this of you but I would like to ask you to grow up..." I looked at him, wondering why he was asking me to do this. "...For your sister." That was all the convincing I needed. I'd do anything for her.

**"I'll do my best." **He smiled at me.

"Thank you." Optimus then rubbed the back of my helm, something he hadn't done in forever. The action pulled a small purr from me, after a second I realized what he was doing and ducked away.

**"I'm not a sparkling."** My father let out a small chuckle as he stopped.

"You're definitely not a sparkling anymore. And if you're going to be acting more mature then I need to treat you as such. Besides you're going to start transforming soon." I smiled, knowing that I couldn't wait to learn how, but kept my excitement down to appear more mature. Optimus let out another chuckle as he stood up. "Let's go see Oceana."

Optimus was right about the fact that I'd start transforming soon, but it couldn't come fast enough. I had to wait four months to learn how and the months in between weren't the most pleasant. As I came closer to actually being able to transform the more uncomfortable it became.

My body was getting ready to be able to transform which meant it was changing. I grew several feet, now having Arcee as tall as my spark chamber instead of the other way around. My armor, which grew with me, shifted and changed in anticipation of transforming.

However the biggest change, and what gave me most of my height, was gaining wheels. My pedes grew larger as the wheels grew in and my shoulders grew wider to accommodate the wheels that were growing in there.

I remember at one point that Ratchet said that after I learned to transform I would stop growing. At first I was a little sad, I had been hoping to be bigger, more like Optimus, but I did understand that Optimus was one of the larger mechs on Cybertron and he wasn't actually my father and that fliers had an intendancy to be smaller and being a half flier I fell into that category.

When the day finally came for me to learn I was ready. We set up a mat in the main room of the base and everyone gathered in there to watch and cheer me on. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Even though Ratchet told me I would not get it on the first try, I was still nervous about failing completely.

I stood in front of the mat, knowing that I would be going to need it to land on until I finally succeeded in transforming for the first time. Nervously I glanced around the room, getting encouraging thumbs ups from Ironhide and Jazz while Arcee smiled at me, Prowl was showing his support by being there. Ratchet stood in front of me, as the medic for the team he knew the most about the technical aspect of transforming and was probably going to be the most helpful. My optics finally landed on my father, and I smiled, Oceana was sitting in his arms, who still having not remastered walking had to be carried everywhere.

"You ready to try?" My attention snapped back to Ratchet as he spoke and I nodded my head. I waited for a moment before trying to transform for the very first time. It just sort of happened when I thought about it and the next thing I knew I was lying face down on the mat. As Ratchet helped me up he spoke. "Don't be discouraged by the first time, that's how everyone starts out. You looked just like your father the first time he tried." I smiled as he said this, trying to imagine my father not being able to transform correctly.

After taking a step back to be in front of the mat again I tried a second time. The end result was the same but this time I felt more of what was happening, feeling how things moved, both inside and outside as they tried to make it to an alternate form. As I stood back up a I thought about how everything would have to move to make it to the goal and I realized my wheels were where they were for a reason.

Trying for a third time I felt more of a shift but something didn't more right and I fell out of it as I hit the ground. This however got a response out of those watching me.

"You're getting closer." Jazz called this out.

"Fast learner." It was a good praise coming from Prow but I looked towards Optimus as I pulled myself up, looking for his approval. He smiled and then spoke.

"You figured out where your wheels go, now figure out how to get the rest there." I nodded at my father as I went for try four.

It was the same result as the last time, as were the next twenty or so times I tried it, each time getting closer than the last. As I stood up for yet another try my whole body ached. To put it bluntly not transforming correctly hurt, especially if you mess up and scrape things against each other while trying. But I kept getting up, telling myself just a few more time and I'd get it.

As I got in front of the mat for the next try, I was determined to get it this time. I basically fell forward like all the other times, and I assumed that I had landed on my stomach after failing yet another time but something was different. That's when I realized I finally had managed to make it to my alternate form.

Everyone cheered and I smiled inwardly and after a few seconds more I tried to come out of my alternate mode. One last time that day I ended up face down on the mat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I sheepishly looked up at Optimus as he offered me a hand up.

Gladly taking it I then faced the others as they congratulated me for finally getting it. Jazz said something about a race and I realized that even though I could transform I couldn't actually drive. From behind me I heard a chuckle and turned around to see that it was my father, obviously having just seen my reaction.

"How about tomorrow I help you work on how to make your transformations smoother, and I'll teach you how to drive." I smiled at him, looking forward to it already, but glad we weren't doing it now. Suddenly a weight appeared around my neck as Oceana gave me a hug, moving from our father's arms to mine at the same time. Everyone laughed at this and Optimus smiled. "Don't worry Oceana. It'll be your turn soon enough."

Two stellar cycles later and it was her turn. Like Ratchet had predicted, I didn't change, except for Ratchet, making it so I had to use the modulator, and adding some plating around my mouth and neck to cover the scars from Tyger Pax. And the additions of some weapons systems but other than that I looked the same.

Oceana grew some, now rising up to Arcee's spark chamber. I had noticed some changes in her armor but they weren't as prominent as mine were. The biggest change for her was that her wings now folded. Ratchet explained it as probably something to help her transform.

When the day finally came for her to try to transform for the first time, everyone gathered in the main room like they had for me, except it was more tense. Worry was in everyone's optics, all asking the same question; how was this going to work?

After Oceana started the answer became clear; not very well. She kept hitting the mat, making a lot less process than I had, but that was expected of her. I watched with sadness in my spark, knowing how that she was getting tired and was struggling to feel anything at the moment, but smiled encouragingly anytime she glanced my way.

After a while when she was getting closer yet also really struggling to pull herself back to her pedes Ratchet took a step forward.

"Oceana. You're tired. Let's stop for today. You can continue tomorrow." The look she gave Ratchet was so pitiful. She looked devastated and practically horrified that Ratchet had even suggested it. "I don't want you to damage yourself and never be able to." Oceana looked down at the floor but nodded, admitting defeat.

"Can I try one last time?" Or almost defeated. She looked back at Ratchet as she asked this and he let out a sigh and motioned with his hand for her to try one last time.

As she moved back into position to try again, she had a look of determination on her face, probably not that different than the one I had on my face as I tried to transform for the first time. Silently I prayed to Primus to let her get it on this last try of the day.

Primus must have heard me because as she tried once again she collapsed into her alternate form, which was a small jet looking thing. A cheer went up in the room and I moved to her side where she hovered in the air, at about my waist level.

I saw her shake a little and quickly caught her as she fell out of her alternate mode, much like I had when I first transformed. Oceana looked up at me, surprise in her optics, obviously not expecting to have been caught. I let out a small laugh.

**"You didn't really think that I'd let out fall." **She smiled at me as she tiredly leaned her helm against my chest, right next to my spark chamber.

"How did I do?" She asked this as she offlined her optics, transforming obviously having taken most of her energy.

**"You did amazing." **I said this as I watched her fall into recharge, and I wished she could stay this way forever, sweet and innocent and out of the war. Optimus laid a hand on my shoulder as he looked at Oceana in my arms.

"You did perfectly little one." He then stroked the back of her helm like he used to do with both of us when we were younger. I then left the main room and laid my sister down on her berth in our shared room. As I laid down on my own berth after turning off the lights I couldn't help but think of what Optimus had said to me after I transformed correctly.

_'How about tomorrow I help you work on how to making your transformations smoother, and I'll teach you how to drive.'_ And he did just that. But worry nagged at the back of my processor. Who was going to teach Oceana how to fly? Everyone else at base had ground based alternate modes. I dwelled on these thoughts as I slipped into recharge.

* * *

**A/N: The views is up to 870 I"m happy about that. And as I've mentioned before school is coming up fast for me and that is the reason for the delay of this chapter. Like always I'm going to try and keep chapters coming out as I write them but school is going to take up a big chunk of my time. Reviews will keep me focused on writing more of this story and they're always welcome. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next few days, if not the next few days than with in the week. **


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to post one last chapter before I start school. With the last update I got over 1,000 views and I'm really happy with that. And now on with the chapter. **

* * *

_Learning how to transform was hard but compared to actually learning how to fly it was a walk in the park. But after hours and hours of trying, several crash and burn landings, and a threatened wrench to the helm, I finally got it. It only took me a couple of weeks._

_It probably would have gone faster if there was another flier at base but the only Autobot fliers were too far away and wrapped up with important missions to help me learn. I knew my father was trying his best to help but Ratchet was more help when I saw him in the med bay any time I crashed._

I let out a sigh and stopped reading over three stellar cycle old journal entries. After sitting on my berth for another minute, staring at the floor, I stood up and put the data pad into my bag. Throwing the bag on my shoulder I walk out of my room, turning the light off as I went, and silently said good bye to it.

As I was walking down the hallway I ran into Bumblebee. We didn't say anything, we really didn't need to, we both knew we were both nervous. Upon entering the main room my nervousness escalated as I saw my father and Ratchet, along with the fifth member of the team; Bulkhead.

Even with the addition of Bulkhead at the base it was still empty. War had really taken its toll in the past stellar cycle. Prowl and Jazz were both offlined and Ironhide was missing in action. Arcee was captured for a while and lost her partner, but came back for a few months, only to leave a month ago on another mission with her new partner; Cliffjumper. Optimus started explaining our mission one last time before we started.

"Oceana and Bumblebee, as our team's scouts you will be sent first. We've received reports of Decepticon activity there, some rumors of Megatron himself. We're checking it out. But like I said earlier as our scouts you'll be sent first, only by half a day though." Bumblebee and I nodded our helms, having already heard Optimus go over our plan before.

"However, from the few scans we have of the planet, it's safe to assume they have a much shorter "day" than we have. Your bodies will adjust to it within a matter of minutes. If our readings are correct there should be energon deposits there, but you both have some, right?" Again Bumblebee and I both nodded towards Ratchet as he double checked out bags for energon.

"We do not know if the planet is inhabited. If it is then do your best to stay hidden, if you're found don't hurt them, gain their trust and either way of if they know of your existence protect them from any Decepticons that are there." Optimus then led us over to the pods that would be taking us there. "Remember these are stasis pods. As soon as you're out of Cybertron's atmosphere they'll put you into stasis and bring you out when you're approaching the planet." I simply nodded my head, resisting the urge to roll my optics. We'd gone over this before.

I quickly placed my bag in storage under the seat in the pod and then gave Optimus a quick hug, Ratchet too and gave Bulkhead a fist bump before climbing into the pod, folding my wings up as I did so. Bumblebee climbed into his own pod and with a nod of his helm Optimus had Ratchet close the pods and launched them.

It wasn't long after Ratchet launched the pods that I started to feel the tug of stasis pulling on me. Knowing that it was useless to try and resist it, I welcomed it, but couldn't help but worry about Bumblebee and I's mission. It was a simple scouting mission for half a day, but that still doesn't change the fact that the last mission I had been on had been Tyger Pax.

Back at the Autobot base Optimus watched as the pods were launched into space. Letting out a worried sigh Optimus turned around and found himself face to face with his old friend and trusted medic; Ratchet. His friend looked slightly worried and slightly annoyed.

"Stop worrying Optimus. It's half a day. They'll be fine. Ironhide upgraded Bumblebee's weapons and Oceana has her basics. They know what they're doing." Optimus let out a sigh and Ratchet set his hand on his leader's shoulder. "Come on. We still have a few last minute preparations."

When I came out of stasis I was on a crash course with the new planet. The pod was durable and I wasn't too worried about the impact so I had time to admire the blue green marble that would become our new home. I also had time to double check my weapons systems were functioning, they were, and to check on Bumblebee.

_"Hey Bee, you up?" _I asked this over the comm link shared between us.

**_"Yep." _**Relief flooded over me. Out of the two of us he was more heavily armed. After a second of silence between us he beeped a question. **_"You ready for this?" _**I hesitated for a second.

"Yeah, I think so." Over the comm link I heard him laugh a little. Suddenly a weird sort of feeling came over me, at the same time Bumblebee stopped laughing. _"Bee..." _I wasn't quite sure how to explain the feeling so I paused.

**_"You feeling kinda weird too?" _**I mumbled a yes. **_"It's probably our bodies growing used to the new time schedule, like Ratchet said they would." _**Inwardly I smiled, glad that Bumblebee had a comforting explanation for it.

_"You're right. That's probably it." _As we drew closer to the planet's surface the feeling dwindled. By the time I had to brace for impact the feeling was completely gone.

The impact wasn't much, the only damage was the earth in the area was sent into the air. After the pod stopped moving I pulled my bag out from storage and slung it over my shoulder before trying to open the pod. It didn't budge. I let out a frustrated sigh and tried again, the same result. After a few more tries it finally swung open to reveal some small organics, pointing, what I could only assume were, their version of blasters directly at me.

"Scrap."

They started yelling at me but I couldn't understand them. However they seemed to be motioning with their blasters for me to get up. Hoping that I was complying with them I rose to my pedes. They backed up a little bit but kept motioning with their and I figured they wanted me to move. After taking a couple of steps I saw Bumblebee in a similar position. Immediately I contacted him over our comm link.

_"Now what? We could easily just leave." _He objected immediately.

**_"No. Optimus sai-" _**Bumblebee stopped halfway through his sentence, clutching his helm. Immediately I moved towards him, planning on helping him with whatever they were attacking him with. I was however stopped in my tracks as a surge of information came over me.

It was a lot to take in, and if it weren't for Tyger Pax I would probably be clutching my helm like Bumblebee was currently. Even though it wasn't painful it certainly wasn't pleasant. It did however provide lots of information about the planet. After it stopped I stood by Bumblebee while carefully scanning the organics, which I now knew were called humans.

"Hey giant metal robots!" My helm snapped towards the voice, which I now understood thanks to the information from what was called the world wide web or the internet. "Yes I'm talking to you. I'm speaking English, can you?" The voice called this out when I moved my helm and I quickly figured that it was coming from a human that appeared to be in charge. I hesitated for a moment before answering his question.

"Is this English?" I had quickly used the internet to learn English.

"Yes." Inwardly I smiled hoping that we were getting to be on better terms with the humans. I then leaned down to be at the human's level. He took a small step back as I did this but tried to keep looking professional. "So we know you can speak English but what about him?" The human then pointed towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee himself looked surprised to be pointed at.

**"What did I do?" **He asked this innocently looking at me for an answer.

"I take that as a no." I nodded my helm.

"There was an accident and now he can only talk through beeps and whirls." The human glanced at Bumblebee, obviously feeling sorry for him. He then looked back at me.

"Who are you exactly? Who built you?"

"I am Oceana and that is Bumblebee and we weren't built." I hesitated for a moment before adding. "And who are you?"

"My name is William Fowler, a special agent for the United States government. And it is my duty to welcome you to Earth."

"Thank you Agent Fowler." He took hold of my hand, more of just one of my fingers and shook it. I was about to say something else when Bumblebee beeped urgently at me.

**"Cons!" **He pulled out his blasters as he called this out, pointing them to the skies. Acting instinctually I pulled my blasters out too and spun around to see several Decepticon Seekers land, their weapons drawn. They fired immediately and as I rolled out of the way I couldn't help but feel slightly defenseless with only basic blasters.

Bumblebee started shooting right back and I joined in. It was two against three but after a few minutes of fighting I managed to get one off its pedes and Bumblebee offlined him right after offlining the one he had been fighting. Working together we quickly offlined the last one, Bumblebee making the final blow.

As Bumblebee removed his sword from the Seeker's husk and I couldn't help but think that I'd never actually offlined a 'Con before. I'd helped take them down, like I just did but had never actually dealt the final blow. This was still on my mind as I turned back to a surprised looking Agent Fowler.

"I take it those weren't friendly." I simply nodded my helm. "So who are the bad guys? And what are they doing on Earth?"

"Those were Decepticons. As for what they are doing on Earth is one of the reasons why we are here. Bumblebee and I are both Autobots we were sent here by our leader to see if reports of Decepticon activity here were actuate."

"Well I'd say your reports were actuate." Again I nodded my helm.

"It certainly appears to be that way. However Bumblebee and I are only scouts. We have a few more members of our team coming." Agent Fowler looked at me carefully, obviously not sure if he wanted more than us two around.

"How many more? And how soon will they be here?" I hesitated for a second while I quickly did the math of how long it would be on this planet until my father, Ratchet and Bulkhead arrived.

"There are only three more of us coming. And if my math is correct they will get here in five of your earth years." Agent Fowler let out a whistle.

"You have to wait for five years for reinforcements? And you're only getting three of them?" I was thinking of response but he didn't give me a chance to give one. "I'm going to contact the boys at the pentagon to see if we can get you a spot to stay. In the mean time you're going to have to find your own cover." Bumblebee listened to this and then beeped at me.

**"A little ways over there is a cave. Think that'll work for now?" **I was about to shrug my shoulders at him when Agent Fowler called out.

"What did he say?" I resisted the urge to let out a sigh, knowing that I'd have to get used to being a translator for Bumblebee, even though neither of us liked it.

"He said that there was cave a little ways away. Would that work for now?"

"I don't see why not, so long as you are fine with it. But I'll still work on getting you a proper base." Bumblebee nodded his helm in thanks.

"Thank you Agent Fowler. We'll head to the cave now and await the answer from your government." We shook one more time and I picked my bag up off the ground from where it fell at the beginning of the fight. Bumblebee grabbed his own from his pod and I followed him to the cave he located. Ratchet really wasn't kidding when he said that we'd adjust quickly, when we entered the cave I found a nice spot to lie down in and quickly fell into recharge.

When I came out of recharge Bumblebee was already up and seemed to be pacing around. I hoped he hadn't been up too long.

"Hey Bee." He jumped slightly when I said this. "How long have you been up?"

**"Just a few earth minutes." **I sat back and watched as he started to pace again, obviously thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" He seemed hesitant to answer so I got up and walked over to him. "Is this about how you're the team leader?" He nodded his helm. "I'm sorry. But it didn't dawn on any of us that if there was indigenous life that they wouldn't be able to understand you."

**"I know and it isn't their fault. It's just going to be annoying always having to rely on you as a translator. It's not fair to anyone." **I gave my brother a hug and hoped it wasn't too tight. **"You hungry?" **I poked him in the side and he jumped slightly.

"Bee. I haven't been hungry for five years now. What made you think that I'd suddenly be hungry?" I asked this playfully, not meaning to hurt his feelings for saying the wrong thing.

**"I don't know. Maybe I was hoping being on a different planet would help you. Either way I'm going to get myself some energon." **I was about to follow him and get my own energon when I heard a voice call from the entrance.

"Hey. You bots in here?" I approach the entrance and find Agent Fowler. "Good I found the right cave..." He trailed off as he looked at me closer. "I may be wrong but I could have sworn you didn't have wings." Right then Bumblebee handed me my energon, laughing slightly as he did so.

**"He's not wrong Ana. Yesterday you never brought them back out after climbing out of the pods. And you kept them folded up for the fight." **Bumblebee then wandered back into the cave. Leaving me with a questionable look from Agent Fowler.

"And what exactly did he just say?" I resisted the urge to let out a sigh, Bumblebee had just dumped me with explaining transforming to Fowler.

"He just pointed out that you're right. I didn't appear to have wings yesterday because I had them folded up." I then demonstrated by folding up my wings flat against my back. "They were folded up because it was easier to be in the pod with them folded up and it's less dangerous to have them folded up while fighting. And I just never unfolded them."

"Okay then. Anything else you guys would like to tell me that would be helpful to know?"

"It would be easier just to show you. Bumblebee, come on." Bee grumbled a little as he set down his energon and walked outside of the cave with me, Agent Fowler followed us, watching our every move. Standing a little ways apart Bumblebee and I transformed simultaneously making Fowler's jaw drop. After Bumblebee and I transformed out of our alt modes it still took him a few minutes to finally say something.

"Can all of you do that, or is it just you two?" Bee rolled his optics.

"It's a fair question. The answer is all Cybertronians can transform, at least once we reach a certain age we can." Fowler nodded, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hold on just a sec." He then answered the phone and walked away from the entrance. Sharing a glance with Bumblebee we both shrugged and watched him from a distance. After a few minutes on the phone Agent Fowler came back to us. "Good news. The government has decided to give you and abandoned missile silo. It's not far from here."

"Thank you Agent Fowler. We'll grab our bags and follow you. Just lead the way." I turned to grab my bag and saw Bumblebee emerging from the cave, both of our bags in hand. When he moved to go get them I wasn't sure but I gladly took my bag from him and turned back to Agent Fowler. "I guess we're ready whenever you are."

He then lead us back to where he had a truck parked, climbing into it, we transformed and followed him as he started moving. I flew above, watching for any signs of 'Cons and thankfully didn't detect any of them. However I did learn what Agent Fowler's definition of 'not far away' was actually an hour and a half trip.

When we finally got there Agent Fowler opened it up for us, allowing us to get our first look at our new base. It certainly needed fixing up but it also was perfect. Because it was built inside of a natural landmark there was plenty of space, both area wise and height wise. As we looked around Agent Fowler called out.

"Welcome to Jasper Nevada."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what you guys thought about this chapter (I'd love for you to tell me though) but I personally didn't think it was the best chapter. Not sure what about it makes me say that but it does. I now am starting school, I will try and continue to write this but I don't know how busy my schedule is going to be. Reviews will certainly encourage me to write more though, they left me know that somebody still reads my updates. Also sorry that this didn't come out sooner, I kept having other ideas for later on chapters and was trying to figure out how to connect them. **


	10. Author's note 2

**I'm really sorry about not updating. I did tell you that school would come before writing. However I also have another bit of bad news. When I got home after school on Friday I found out my brother let our dog out of his cage and didn't watch him. So my dog made a snack of the Ethernet cord I use to get internet for my laptop. And that is preventing me from updating. I have a nice long chapter for you guys written up (longest one yet!) along with having already started the next chapter. **

**Depending on what my brother is doing I might be able to steal his Ethernet cord for a little bit and get it up loaded. If not then it might end up being Thursday or Friday before I can get it up. I might be able to get to the library on Tuesday but no grantees. I'm really mad that I can't update. I only managed to post this because I have internet on my phone, but I don't think I could get the next chapter up. **

**On the other hand I'm happy that this story has like 1,200 and some views and 14 reviews, has been favored 12 times and followed 12 times as well. Thank all of you for all the support on this. In return I created a couple of sketches of Oceana. I'm currently working on getting those up On my DeviantArt account. If you want to check them out just go to DeviantArt and look up Twackycat and you should be able to find me. I'd love to know what you think of them and which of them you like better.**

**Once again I'm sorry about not coming out with a new chapter, but at least you know why. I am not quite sure when we'll get another Ethernet cord for my laptop so updates will probably be kind of sporadic for a little while. Also sorry for those of you who were hoping that this would be another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Really happy. My mom got bored so we went out and got her a logic problem book and while we were out we got another Ethernet cord. So here is the update. Like I said earlier, really long. Hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

_It took on and off work, between searching for energon(which is abundant on Earth) and fighting any Decepticons that came along, all five years but Bee and I finally got the base that the government was nice enough to give us ready for when Optimus and the others got here._

_We set up rooms for all of us, along with a couple of extra rooms in case there were last minute additions to the team. Some of the other things we did included setting up an area for Ratchet's med bay, along with setting up an elevator entrance from the top for Agent Fowler and creating an entrance from the road that ran by it. Not to mention we just overall cleaned the place up._

_Speaking of the team they shouldn't be too much longer. After looking at the pod's data, Bee and I calculated when they should get here in the next few days, probably tomorrow, actually today seeing as its past midnight. I just can't seem to fall into recharge._

I let out a sigh as I set the data pad down next to me on the berth. Letting my mind wander for a few minutes while I stared up at the ceiling, was not what I needed, and it was that which was keeping me from falling into recharge. Letting out another sigh I got off my berth and quietly walked out of my room, deciding to see if Bumblebee was still up or not.

His room was right across the hall from mine, Bee had insisted it was, along with being right next to the room that would become Optimus's. The door to his room was open and light was coming from it, but I still knocked on his door, just in case he'd fallen into recharge without turning off his light.

**"You can come in."** Walking in I saw that he was sitting on his berth, leaning against the wall with one leg bent and the other out straight. **"I don't understand why you insist on knocking, you know that I don't care if you come in."** I ignored what he said and walked over to his berth and climbed up next to him, folding up my wings as I did so to make sure I didn't hit him. **"Did you have a nightmare?"** Shaking my helm no I then leaned against him, just happy to know that he was always there for me. **"Just couldn't sleep?"**

I nodded and then leaned my head against his armor, right next to his spark chamber. He immediately drew me in a bit closer and held me in a brotherly embrace. We sat there like that for a couple of minutes before I offlined my optics and quickly fell into recharge in my brother's arms.

I smiled as Oceana leaned against me, and fell into recharge, something she hadn't done in a long time. Just like our father used to do I stroked the back of her helm even though she couldn't really feel it, it was more of a sign of affection.

Letting out a sigh I thought about how much she had grown up since we arrived on Earth, and I hated it. I was supposed to be the one who had to deal with the humans, not her. She had to act a lot older than thirteen when in front of Agent Fowler, always being the one to talk. I leaned my helm against hers and offlined my optics.

**"I'm sorry"** I whispered this, apologizing to her for things that couldn't be controlled. She was thirteen, she should be playing with bots her own age and having no cares in the world, not in a war, worrying whether she'd make it to see the next day. The same applies to me, although by fifteen you were expected to at least start thinking about what you wanted to be. But that doesn't matter, as her older brother it's my job to protect her the best I can, after all I'd do anything for her.

I've done things she probably doesn't even realize I've done for her, like kill. Every time I took a 'Con's life it weighed heavily on my spark and that's why I kept killing them, to make sure she didn't have to have that extra weight on her. And I hoped that when Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead arrived, she'd never have to.

I also hoped she could go back to being her age again. She wouldn't have to worry about dealing with Agent Fowler, who truthfully could be rude and disrespectful. Oceana was always the quiet one, never liking to say more than a few words at a time, and never one to start a conversation unless extremely worried or something was wrong.

Onlining my optics I looked at her again, and smiled at the memory that came to mind. The last time she had fallen into recharge in my arms was after she successfully transformed for the first time and I wished that she could go back to being that sweet innocent bot.

**"You did amazing 'Ana."** I then offlined my optics and drifted into recharge.

In the morning I came out of recharge before Oceana did. I didn't want to wake her so I didn't move. She was still a youngling and needed recharge besides that she was sweet and it felt good to have some sibling time together. I smiled but it quickly faded when I heard the elevator. Agent Fowler was here. And Oceana didn't come out of recharge at the sound of the elevator.

Shaking her gently I tried to get her to stop recharging before Fowler decided to start looking around for us. Just as she started to groggily online her optics, Agent Fowler walked into my room.

"I'm sorry. Did I catch you two at a bad time?" Oceana's grogginess disappeared instantly as she heard this. I shook my helm while she struggled to get any words out.

"No... It's not what you think."

"Sorry I hadn't realized you two were dating." Her optics grew wide at the suggestion.

"We're _not_ dating. I'd never think of dating Bumblebee. He's my brother!" Agent Fowler got a confused look on his face.

"You two look nothing alike." With that statement Agent Fowler earned the title of King Obvious.

"We're both adopted. Our leader, Optimus Prime, took us both in when we were little. Bumblebee was two and I was just created." This just seemed to confuse him more.

"Wait. On the first day you got here you said that you guys weren't created. Now I'm confused." Oceana let out a small groan in frustration as she realized her slip up in words. I chuckled silently, even though I loved her to death, seeing her flustered like this was funny.

"We're not built. If I say created it means the same thing as born… Does that make any sense?" Somehow she managed to stay calm, for the most part, and not letting her embarrassment show.

"Sort of… You know what I'm just going to tell you why I came and they forget what I saw. I came to tell you that we've located three signals coming in and we're assuming they're your guys. We've already located the spot where they should approximately 'land'. It's not far away." _Which means that it could be anywhere within five hours of travel._

"Exactly how far away?" Oceana asked this, thinking exactly the same thing as I was and Agent Fowler knew what we were thinking.

"It's only thirty minutes away. Come on." He then left, assuming that we'd follow. Gently shoving my sister off of me I get up and follow Fowler out of the base. Oceana followed, while avoiding both of us, obviously not happy with Fowler. I transformed into my alt mode, which was now an Urbana to better blend in on Earth, and followed Agent Fowler as he hopped into a truck and pulled out of the base, Oceana following in the air.

It really did only take us thirty minutes to get to the site. Unfortunately it was going to be another thirty minutes until they were supposed to get here. I stood around, my wings twitching out of nervousness and excitement as I waited, eager to see my father along with Ratchet and Bulkhead even though I didn't even know Bulkhead that well. Looking over my shoulder I see Bumblebee, shifting his weight from pede to pede, obviously just as nervous and excited as I was.

When it was only five more minutes until they were supposed to 'land' my sensors went off, alerting me to Decepticons. We were expecting them to show up, but I was surprised that they weren't here sooner. As a dozen Seekers landed I brought out my arm cannons while folding up my wings and moving beside Bumblebee to have some help from his stronger weapons.

The Seekers attacked immediately like all Decepticon drones did. Bumblebee and I fell into our typical fighting strategy of a tag team sort of fighting style. I'd damage them enough to take them but not kill them, usually by getting in close enough to use my arm blades and then back up so Bumblebee could finish them off. Bumblebee of course also fought when I was fighting too, finishing his own as well as mine.

While we were fighting the pods crashed, causing the ground to rumble. I simply smiled at the 'Con I was fighting, knowing that reinforcements were here. Dodging as the Seeker drone clumsily tried to swipe at me, I landed a couple of blows and then backed up, far enough that I wasn't within arm reach but to close for him to use his arm blasters.

Suddenly a blast hits the 'Con in the chest, killing him instantly. I knew the shot hadn't come from Bumblebee because he never shot them when I was that close, besides it had come from up high and while Bee was taller than me he wasn't that tall and there wasn't anything around for him to be standing on.

Spinning around I smile wider as I saw my father and leader standing behind me. He continued to fire his arm cannon, taking out several drones in a couple of shots. Turning back to find another target I'm surprised to see there were none. Bulkhead had just grabbed the last one and literally ripped out his spark chamber. I felt slightly queasy as I saw this but quickly forgot about the feeling as I was picked up by my father and sat down on his shoulder.

Over the comm link I sent a compressed data stream to Optimus and the other two, explaining what had happened since we arrived on Earth along with a compilation of English for them. Optimus retracted his face guard and smiled at me in thanks while Ratchet and Bulkhead both said thanks over the comm link. Agent Fowler then came around the bolder he had been behind when the 'Cons attacked.

"Optimus Prime. I am Special Agent Fowler and I'd like to welcome you to Earth." Optimus leaned down to be closer to his level extending his hand towards Fowler.

"Thank you." Agent Fowler then shook his hand, or more like his finger. As they did this I hoped off Optimus's shoulder and walked over to where Bumblebee was standing by Bulkhead.

"My government has given you a base…" Optimus cut him off.

"I'm already well aware of this. Oceana has already informed us. We are ready to leave whenever you are." Fowler nodded and then climbed into to his truck. Optimus quickly grabbed his bag from the pod he had come in; Ratchet and Bulkhead did the same, although Ratchet had a second bag which he handed to Bumblebee. We then all transformed and followed Agent Fowler back to the base.

The drive back to base was quiet. Nobody said anything although I could tell that Oceana and I's father was definitely being slightly protective. Optimus was driving next to me, not dangerously closely but not as close as we were following Fowler, not that I really blame him for keeping some distance between Fowler. Oceana was flying directly above Optimus, or he was driving right underneath her, not entirely sure which.

When we got back to base I gave Ratchet his bag. Ratchet and Oceana, after a little bit of encouragement from Optimus, went to set up the med bay. Bulkhead went to his room and I showed Optimus where his room was, after pointing out where Oceana and I's rooms were. I turned to leave his room he spoke up.

"Bumblebee, I need to talk to you. Will you please close the door?" I do as I was asked and then turned back to face my father. He studied me for half a second with a sad look in his optics. "You had to kill your first drone, didn't you?" I nodded even though I wasn't quite sure how he knew. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when it happened." Optimus then offered a hug, which I took immediately.

As leader of the Autobots he had to keep his emotions in check and almost never let them show. He used to never guard them, except when he was concerned by something, when we were younger. But as we grew older he started hiding all of his emotions more and more, now it was a rare thing. A hug was the best that I could hope for. We held the hug for almost a minute and then he pulled out of it and looked me in the optics.

"Has Oceana?" I shook my helm, did he really think I'd allow that?

**"No. I made sure of that." **He smiled at me.

"How has she been?"

**"She's only had a couple of nightmares. A few really severe mood swings, usually dipping after the nightmares. Overall it hasn't been that bad, although there were a few times where she locked herself in her room. I let her because I didn't want to agitate her into doing anything… that she'll regret. I also made sure Agent Fowler didn't either." **I said this even though I hated that it was the truth.

We didn't talk about her mood swings very often, simply because she didn't like to talk about them. Oceana tried to ignore them, usually by bottling up her emotions. Ratchet speculated this was part of the cause of them, the other being past traumatic memories, which was why she usually had really bad mood swings after she had a nightmare.

"Thank you." The sound of Optimus's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I couldn't have asked you to do more for you sister." I smiled sheepishly, slightly uncomfortable in my father's rare praise. He then gave me another hug. I hugged him back as I realized just how worried he was about us. Optimus released me when a knock sounded from the door. "Come in." The door opened and my sister timidly walked in.

"Um… We got the med bay set up. Ratchet would like to see Bumblebee for a checkup." I nod my head and started to leave. Oceana walked farther in to the room, towards Optimus. As I exit I glance over my shoulder and see Optimus lifting her up while asking 'How is my little one?' I smiled as I heard her try and argue that she wasn't little.

By the time I was half way to where Ratchet was waiting I heard my sister laughing, probably at something Optimus had said. Ratchet heard it to and a small smiled came across his face.

**"She hasn't laughed in so long…" **I say this to Ratchet when I get up onto one of the medical berths.

"I know. Now hold still while I look over." I do as he says, still happy that Oceana was acting more her age already.

Six months had passed since Optimus and the others had arrived. It was the middle of the night and an alarm sounded, bringing everyone out of recharge. I sat up immediately, glad that it had gone off, I just knew I had been about to drift into a nightmare. Getting up of my berth I head towards the main room to see what was going on. Everyone else was already out there and looking at the screen as Ratchet was looking up why the alarm was going off.

"It appears to be signaling us that a spacebridge opened up. Not very far away from here either." I gulped slightly, worried about what Decepticon was that important to come here by spacebridge.

"Autobots, let's go investigate. Roll out." Optimus transformed into his alt mode, which was now a blue and red semi cab. The rest of us followed his lead, Bulkhead turned into a green SUV while Ratchet turned into an ambulance, and Bumblebee was still an Urbana. I was the only one who didn't have an Earth alt mode, I'd looked over the entire plane and jet records that Agent Fowler had but none of them had been a good match for me.

Following the others out of the base I was ready to fight any Decepticons that would be there. As we arrived where Ratchet said the spacebridge had opened we find it to be a field of giant boulders. Optimus told us to split up so I scanned from above looking for any movement. Spotting a flash of movement I quietly land on the closest boulder and then attacked them from above.

I caught them by surprise and was surprised myself to find they weren't that bigger than me. Using the element of surprise I managed to drag their feet out from underneath them, sending them crashing to the ground. They yelled in surprise as I did this, but were obviously a skilled fighter because they managed to flip themselves onto their back before hitting the ground, arm blades coming out at the same time.

Thinking quickly I managed to hold down both of their arms with my pedes while bringing my own arm blade to their neck. I hesitated. This was about to be my first kill and it wasn't just some drone. Looking at them I was glad that I hesitated as I looked into the frightened optics of someone I hadn't been expecting to ever see again; Arcee.

"Arcee?" It barely came out as a whisper, frightened at what I had almost done. She seemed to recognize me as I uttered her name. Before I had a chance to get off of her I was picked up and slammed into a boulder. I heard a small crack as I was forced against my wings and tensed as an arm blade was pressed against my neck, similarly to I had done to Arcee. Arcee was one her pedes immediately trying to pull my attacker off of me.

"Cliff! Stop! Don't kill her!" The mech who was apparently named Cliff looked over his shoulder at Arcee.

"Why should I spare her life? She wasn't about to spare yours."

"She wasn't about to kill me."

"She's a Decepticon, why wouldn't she kill you?"

"What makes you say that she's a Decepticon? Not all fliers are Decepticons.' By this point in their argument I had offlined my optics as I tried to stay calm with a blade pressed against my neck. "I've known her since she was five. She's thirteen now."

At this I felt the pressure from the blade lessen onlining my optics I dare to look directly at his. A mix of emotions swirled in his optics, so many I couldn't begin to pick out individual ones. Thankfully right then Bumblebee came around the boulder.

**"Arcee?" **He seemed as surprised as I did when I found her. **"What's going on?" **Arcee smiled as she saw my brother.

"Bumblebee, all that's happened is a case of mistaken identity, or two." She then glared at the mech as she pushed him away from me. I fell to the ground, not remembering that he had me lifted off the ground. Arcee immediately helped me up. The mech named Cliff glanced between the three of us, his mind working fiercely as he tried to connect the dots.

"Wait… Are they Oceana and Bumblebee, Prime's adopted younglings?"

"Yes, Cliffjumper they are mine." My father's voice sounded from behind us. The mech in question jumped slightly before looking to find my father. But before he could say anything Optimus spoke again. "I understand you confusion but I can assure you that my daughter is not a Decepticon." Cliffjumper simply nodded. "Come on. Formal introductions can be done later. We must leave before any actual Decepticons show up."

Optimus lead us out of the boulders. Arcee and Bumblebee supported me between them, and as we were walking away I glanced over my shoulder and a shiver went up my spine as I saw energon splattered on the boulder Cliffjumper had slammed me against.

Ratchet certainly wasn't happy when he saw me being supported between Arcee and Bee. He at least said hello to Arcee as he took me off their hands. Not a word was said to Cliffjumper as Ratchet hurried me back to the base. As soon as we were there I was placed on a medical berth, face down and Ratchet started to look at my injuries. After maybe ten minutes Ratchet turned to face everyone else who was worriedly waiting to hear whether I'd be okay.

"Alright. Would anyone of you like to explain to me why the bases of both of Oceana's wings are broken? And why her old scars have been reopened?"

"I'm sorry Doc. That would have been my fault. I thought she was a Decepticon when I saw her attacking Arcee, so I kinda slammed her against a boulder." Cliffjumper looked down at his pedes as he said this, obviously embarrassed at this was how his first meeting with us went.

"I still don't understand why you did that. Everything was under control." Arcee pointed this out and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ratchet slowly and silently picked up his wrench.

"Well sorry I really thought that you had just gotten your af-" That's as far as he got before a certain medic's wrench slammed into his helm.

"No cussing." That was all Ratchet said before turning back to me and continuing to work on my injuries. I laughed slightly as Cliffjumper tried to figure out how Ratchet had known that he was about to swear. Smiling I drifted back into the recharge that had been interrupted by an alarm.

Ratchet continued to work on Oceana's wings as Cliffjumper and Arcee explained how they had gotten here. He only half listened, paying more attention to the work he was doing. After a little while Oceana started to twitch slightly in her recharge, Ratchet dismissed it, until it started they became jerkier and she started to whimper. Swearing at himself for not realizing it earlier, he called Optimus over.

"Optimus. She's having a nightmare." Optimus was by his daughter's side immediately, Bumblebee right behind him. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper looked to Arcee for an answer, both of which having never had to deal with her nightmares.

"Why is it such a big deal that she's having a nightmare?" Before Arcee could answer Oceana let out a scream. By now she was out of recharge and shivering in her father's arms. Arcee ignored her partner's question and went over to where Optimus and Bumblebee were. Cliffjumper walked over to Ratchet who had stepped back to allow Optimus to be closer to his patient. "Did I cause this?"

"Yes and no. Unfortunately she does have nightmares periodically, although reopening old scars on her back certainly didn't help. She'll calm down in a few minutes." Ratchet then looked back at where Oceana was in Optimus's arms, a quiet conversation going on between them. True to what Ratchet had said in a few minutes Oceana seemed to have completely calmed down.

"Cliffjumper." The mech looked up towards the Autobot leader when he heard his name. Optimus was still holding Oceana but he motioned for Cliffjumper to come closer.

Cliffjumper approached Optimus, ready to be beaten for giving his daughter a nightmare and broken wings. He was also slightly worried what Oceana thought of him. Arcee had always told him stories about the Prime's adopted younglings, they always sounded so innocent in them, and now he'd scared one of them.

To Cliffjumper's surprise Optimus didn't say anything to him but rather gently placed Oceana in his arms. She was shaking slightly but he wasn't sure if it was because of him or her nightmare. After a minute or so of sitting in his arms Oceana finally looked him in the optics. Her optics had fear in them but they also had something else in them.

"I'm sorry…" Cliffjumper didn't know what else to say.

"I know you are and that you didn't mean to." When Oceana said this it was barely above a whisper. "Can we just start over?" She asked this as she leaned her helm against Cliffjumper's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. He smiled.

"No problem. Name's Cliffjumper but most call me Cliff. You are?" Oceana didn't answer and that's when he realized she'd fallen back into recharge. Arcee smiled at him and gently rubbed the back of Oceana's helm.

"What did I tell you Cliff? You're going to get along with them fine. Oceana understands it was an accident." Cliff smiled at Arcee and then down at the recharging Oceana.

* * *

**A/N: As sort of hinted by Bee and Optimus's talk, not everything has gone quite as perfectly as it has been portrayed so far. I will be going into in more detail in later chapters, starting with the next chapter. The rating is still T but now for dark themes along with violence, and there is going to be some Cybertronian swearing and possibly human swearing in later chapters. ****As always I hope that you liked it. I really hope that you didn't get confused with all the switching perspectives. **

**Please don't be afraid to tell if you didn't like it.**

** Galem I'm sorry that you don't like the fact that I killed Jazz and Prowl. It was kinda the first thing I thought of as to why they weren't going with Prime. Although I will say this. It is assumed that they are offline. Whether that assumption is right or not is up for you to decide. **

**I read all my reviews and take anything said in them in for consideration for up coming chapters. So if you have any ideas tell me and I'll try and get it into the story. **


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been really busy since my last update. Sunday was busy and I didn't get a chance to really write. Monday I had auditions for my school play. Tuesday was spent with my grandparents. Today was mostly taken up by rehearsal after school (I made it in and I'm happy). **

**I'm really sorry this took so long and it's shorter than I was originally planing for this chapter. However this is because I cut the chapter in half (not really half) and decided to post what I had so far and continue with the rest in the next chapter.**

**The beginning of this starts at the beginning of the tv series. While I am following the tv show (for the most part) I am not going to stick to every word said in the show. However I will be throwing in actual quotes for the most part. And now i present to you the next chapter.**

* * *

Even though Cliffjumper and I had a rocky start we still became really great friends. He's was the fun uncle to combat Ratchet's grumpy grandfather figure in my life. Right now he was out on a patrol, we all were actually I was flying above Arcee, listening into their conversation.

_"So I was just sitting there when these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hit me. I was illegally parked."_ I could practically hear Arcee roll her optics.

_"Another parking ticket?" _

_"Better. The boot."_ I couldn't help but think that he was way too proud of this. Weren't we supposed to not draw attention to ourselves? Emphasis on the not. It was one of the reasons why I was only allowed to patrol with one of the other Autobots. I let my mind wander, only half listening to their conversation until I heard Cliff say something about finding energon.

_"Do you need backup?"_ I hear Arcee ask this and I already knew what his answer was going to be.

_"When do I ever need backup?" _I heard Arcee let out a sigh as we continued to drive, a few minutes later Cliff spoke up again. _"Hey Arcee, about that backup." _Immediately she slammed on her brakes and spun around to head back to base, alerting Optimus to what was going on. He ordered us back to base to be groundbridged to Cliffjumper's last known coordinates.

Arcee was speeding but she didn't care, she was more worried about Cliff. I sped after her, also worried about Cliffjumper's safety. I knew he was strong and capable of taking down several drones at once but if he ran into too many drones or a Decepticon officer.

Upon arriving at base Ratchet was already there, booting up the groundbridge. Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came in a few seconds later and we all charged through the groundbridge. Only to find that we were too late. The whole area was charred and there was no sign of Decepticons or Cliffjumper.

Spreading out we scoured the area for any sign of Cliffjumper. I followed Arcee and she found one of Cliffjumper's horns. I let out a small gasp, not wanting it to be true.

"Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." I hugged Arcee, burring my helm into her side, offlining my optics as I did so. Arcee ran her hand down my back, trying to comfort me while dealing with her loss in her own way.

Arcee even carried me back to base when I refused to let go of her, not wanting to lose her too. I only left go when Optimus grabbed a hold of me and peeled me off of Arcee. By that time we were on top of the base. After I let go of her she gently placed Cliffjumper's horn in front the pile of rocks that marked his grave. She then turned and left, snapping at Optimus before leaving. I tried to struggle out of Optimus's grasp to follow her.

"Oceana. She needs some time to think. Let her go." I stopped trying to get out of my father's grasp and simply curled up in to a ball. Over the past four and a half years if I got depressed I'd just go to Cliffjumper, but now he was gone and I wasn't sure what to do. Lost in my thoughts I almost missed it when my father spoke up again. "Bumblebee, it's getting dark. Please go find Arcee." He nodded and then went into the base, a few seconds later he could be seen speeding along the freeway.

Staying curled up in my father's arms not moving I just wasn't sure what to do now. I lifted my head up slightly when I heard my brother calling to say that Arcee had two Decepticons on her and that he'd like some backup. Bulkhead was sent leaving me alone with Ratchet and Optimus.

Climbing down out of my father's arms I bared myself up in my room, crying silently I pulled my legs up to my chest. I sat there that way for a while, how long I'm not entirely sure but it wasn't long enough because my spark still hurt from missing Cliffjumper. The only reason I got up was because I heard the sound of returning vehicles, meaning Bumblebee was back. Leaning out of my room I see Optimus listening to Arcee and Bumblebee as he worked on one of the computers.

"And the 'Cons would have been scrapmetal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." At that my father raised his helm.

"Humans?" Bumblebee felt the need to add in another detail, just trying to be helpful.

**"Two boys." **Our father looked at him.

"Two boys?" He then looked back at Arcee for an explanation.

"I guess the second one caught us in action. I don't know. I was a little busy at the time." Arcee shrugged, obviously not caring very much. My father obviously could tell that. But he was also worried about the humans.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our allies will be at grave risk." I let out a quiet sigh, I knew what my father was thinking; bring the humans to base. Not that it really would concern me very much. Optimus would never choose me to look after a human. It seemed kinda like he never trusted me with anything now a days.

Shutting the door to my room I turn off the light and crawl onto my berth. Tucking my knees up to my chest I managed to silently cry myself into recharge, mostly thinking about how Cliffjumper always was there to cheer me up. And the fact that he treated me as an equal rather than a youngling like everyone else did, even though I wasn't technically a youngling anymore.

In the morning I just stayed in my room, not looking forward to having the humans there. Even if it was for the best, that didn't mean I had to like it. I still hadn't come out by the afternoon and my father knocked on my door.

"Oceana. The humans are here. Please come out." I sat there for almost a full minute, not moving, waiting for him to go away. "Oceana, do not make me pull rank on you." Letting out a sigh I got up off my berth and walked to the door of my room. Opening it just a crack I see my father glaring down at me and all hope of getting out of it vanished into thin air.

Coming out of my room, my wings folded up tightly against my back, I followed my father out to the main room sticking right behind him. Upon arriving three humans stood in front of my father, looking up at him, thankfully none of them were looking at me. I was happy about this and didn't even question the fact that there were there of them instead of two.

I only half listened as my father explained the whole, Autobot, Decepticon war thing to the three kids. However at the mention of Megatron's name I froze in fear. Looking at my father worriedly I really hoped he didn't just say that he feared Megatron was coming back.

He continued to talk the kids and I took the opportunity to sneak over to where Ratchet was working, half listening to what my father was saying, just like I was. I could tell that Ratchet was just as interested in having the humans there as I was. When Optimus said something about keeping the children under our protection Ratchet spoke up.

"They are in just as much danger here as they are anywhere." He glanced at the humans before looking back at Optimus. "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go… squish…" I saw the kids shudder and I couldn't help but understand their fear. As the smallest member of the team I was well aware of the dangers of being small.

"Then for the time being Ratchet we will just have to watch where we step." Right then an alarm started going off. Proximity sensor, great just what we needed right now, Agent Fowler. My father then had to explain who Argent Fowler was and that now wasn't the time for them to meet. They ran around the corner right as Fowler walked in, already complaining.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam, and several reports of an unknown blue motorcycle and a custom yellow and black muscle car. Something you'd like to get off your tin chest Prime?" I just blocked them out as my father and Fowler had a conversation. Trying to hide my small grin when Ratchet complained about Bulkhead breaking one of his tools, didn't work to well. I just glad when he left.

I sat behind Ratchet watching him work when a small beeping came from the screen. Standing up I tried to see what it was when Ratchet tossed his hands up in frustration.

"Blasted Earth tech!" He then turned to face the others while I got a better look at the screen and let out a small gasp. "Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online." This caught the attention of everyone in the room, bot and human alike.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" All of the bots ignored the girl's question.

"How is that possible?" I looked at Ratchet as did everyone else, waiting to hear an answer to Optimus's question.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system is chocked full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee spoke exactly what I had been thinking.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay, we may need it." My father then turned towards the groundbridge but turned back when the girl called out.

"What can we do?" I practically heard Optimus sigh.

"Stay here with Ratchet and Oceana." This earned a disappointing aww from both Ratchet and the girl. I simply vented some air, upset that he was making me stay here. He then turned back towards the groundbridge as it fired up. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus called out his familiar catchphrase and then transformed, speeding away into the groundbridge, the others following.

I rolled my eyes as Ratchet then had to explain to the kids what a groundbridge was and laughed slightly when he offered to get rid of them. Turning to go to my room I guess I caught the attention of the older boy because he spoke up.

"Wait, who are you?" I turned back around to look at him, glaring slightly, mostly annoyed at the fact he had just heard Optimus say my name yet hadn't even registered it.

"Jack, Optimus said to stay here with Ratchet and Oceana. So my guess would be that she's Oceana." The younger boy looked up at the other boy as he said this. At least somebody had paid attention. That's when the girl assaulted me with questions.

"So what's your story? How come you're so much smaller than the others? Can you transform like the others?" I simply ignored all of her questions, not feeling like answering any of them. Starting to turn to go back to my own room I hear the youngest of the children speak up again.

"My name's Rafael but everyone calls me Raf." I looked over my shoulder at him questioning him, why he was telling me this. He picked up on it and quickly added. "I just realized that I knew your name but I wasn't sure if you had caught mine." Raf smiled weakly and I smiled back and his grew wider.

"Are you mute like Bumblebee?" Everyone that was there turned to look at the girl.

"Miko! That's not something you ask!" The older boy practically yelled this at the girl, who was apparently named Miko. I felt the rage boiling up inside of me, so much that I barely felt Ratchet's hand on my shoulder. Venting some air I gritted my teeth and tried my best not to kill the girl.

"Bumblebee is not mute and neither am I." I glared at the girl as Ratchet stepped between us, obviously just making sure that I didn't do something stupid. Venting air again I hop up onto one of the berths in sick bay and tuck my left leg up to chest and rest my chin on it, no longer wanting to be alone.

I wasn't really listening but I could hear the older boy scolding Miko for her question. Ratchet occasionally glanced at me while he monitored the comms for anything from the team. I jumped slightly when I heard Raf quietly clear his throat.

Glancing over the edge of the berth I see him standing there sheepishly. Quietly I lean over the edge and offer him a hand up. He quickly climbed up andsat down next to me on the berth, looking at the surface for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry about what Miko said. It was really unnecessary. But I don't think she really thinks those things through." Raf then glanced over to where Miko stood, obviously not listening to the older boy as he still lectured her about what she had said. "Looks like Jack is really lecturing her about it though." I nod my helm. After a minute I finally decided to say something.

"Raf, why are you being so nice to me?" At first he seemed shocked that I had asked that. He then thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I guess its cause I can relate to you. You have a big family and it can take more than yelling to get them to notice you. Same with me. Lots and I mean lots of siblings." I smiled slightly, accepting his answer. We sat there quietly for half a minute before it was interrupted.

"Um… Oceana…" I glanced at Raf who shook his head and pointed to Jack who had apparently dragged Miko over. "Miko has something she'd like to say." Miko continued to look at the floor as she started to mumble.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong of me to say it and it was completely uncalled for." It sounded like a third grader's fake 'heartfelt' apology. I accepted it even though I knew wasn't real. It was blatantly obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me and I wanted nothing to do with her so it worked out. After I accepted it she ran off and Jack followed her to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble.

"Um… If it's not too uncomfortable for you to talk about would you be willing to tell me about Cliffjumper?" I tensed slightly before letting out a sigh. "You don't have to if you don't want to. " I thought about it for a moment but decided that I would tell Raf about Cliffjumper.

"It's fine. Cliffjumper was the seventh member of our team. To me he was the fun uncle sort of guy. He never looked down at me because I'm small or younger than everyone else. He treated me like an equal." I paused not quite sure what else to say so I decided not to say any more. Raf just nodded understanding that I was through talking.

Carefully I got up and climbed down off of the berth then turning back to the berth I then helped Raf down. He then ran up the stairs and over to where Ratchet was. Ratchet himself was getting annoyed at Miko as she looked at things. He then let out a growl as a popup came up on the computer screen.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Ratchet glanced over at Raf as he asked this.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Suddenly what seemed like fifteen popups came up on the screen. Ratchet let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think I can fix that." I glanced at Raf, wondering if he was joking or not. Although I wasn't entirely sure he would even get a chance to, I'd been telling Ratchet that I could fix it for almost two years now and he still hadn't let me try. Nobody believed me, well nobody but Cliffjumper, when I told them I was good with computers.

"Really. You know this is complex technology don't you. I mean it isn't a child's toy." Raf ignored Ratchet as he typed on his laptop that he had plugged into our computer system. I watched over his shoulder and was amazed to see that he was doing the exact same thing I would have done to fix it.

"Now try." Ratchet practically rolled his opticss as he turned back to the screen as all of the popups turned green and disappeared. He then glanced over his shoulder at Raf who just smiled. Ratchet grumbled under his breath as he went back to work.

"You know Ratchet I could have fixed that two years ago if you would have just let me." Ratchet actually rolled his optics at me.

"I still don't know where you got the idea that you know how to deal with computers." I grumble under my breath as start walking back towards my room. I only stopped when I heard Optimus's voice come over the comms.

"Ratchet, bridge us back." Ratchet was immediately at the controls. "Use the arrival coordinates, now." He pulled the groundbridge leaver opening it. Everyone at the base watched as Arcee, followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I glanced down the tunnel watching worriedly as my father came through with what appeared to be an energon explosion behind him.

Optimus slid to a stop, transforming as he did so, barely outside of the groundbridge as Ratchet quickly shut it down. All three of the kids let out excited gasps as they saw him. I was just glad that everyone came back safely although I had immediately noticed that Cliffjumper wasn't with them.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Ratchet paused for a second and then asked the question I was afraid to ask. "What about Cliffjumper?" All of the other bots' shoulders slumped and that was enough of an answer. Arcee growled at Miko's outburst of questions and Jack thankfully led her away, understanding they didn't need to be part of the conversation right now. Optimus then turned to Arcee.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Arcee wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. I moved to her side to comfort her but she moved away.

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments back on Cybertron." Arcee then lost her footing, stumbling to the ground. I started helping her up immediately but she shoved me away. "I'm fine. Just dizzy."

Arcee sat down on the crate next to her and Ratchet scanned her, looking whatever was wrong with her. After several scans he found it was coming from her hand. Taking a closer look at it he questioned her.

"What is this?" Leaning in closer I saw a splotch of purple goo on her hand. She held her helm with her clean hand, obviously still feeling dizzy.

"I don't know. Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Ratchet carefully took a sample of it off her hand while speaking.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Bumblebee helped her up and helped her get to where she was going. I watched them go while I heard Jack complaining about something to do with no cell phone signal. My father explained the whole reasoning behind our shielded base. The topic then moved to the fact that the kids needed to get home.

He assigned Bulkhead to look after Miko, and I let out a silent sigh of relief. I wasn't expecting to have to look after one of the children but if I had to take care of one, Miko would be my last choice. I was also glad Bumblebee didn't have to deal with her. Optimus then made it very clear, mostly to Miko that he was going to stay in his alt mode, and not 'freak out her host parents' as she said.

Optimus then called to Bumblebee and assigned him to look after Raf. I smiled, after talking to Raf for a few minutes earlier I knew they'd get along and it certainly helped because Raf seemed to be able to understand his beeps and whirls. Raf smiled too as looked at Bumblebee.

My father then turned to face Ratchet and Arcee as the femme came out of decontamination. He called on Ratchet who simply responded that he was busy. The task of looking after Jack was then passed onto Arcee who complained that she was still a little dizzy and for a moment I thought that it might actually get passed onto me. But ratchet spoke up saying that she was fine and the femme let out a sigh.

I watched the three humans and the three bots drive away and then headed into my room, ready for recharge. Unfortunately as soon as I lay down a thought hit me. Cliffjumper was really gone. He wasn't coming back. I'd never get to see his silly grin as he somehow managed to avoid being killed by both Arcee and The Hatchet as he always called the Autobot medic. It took forever but I finally managed to cry myself into recharge by thinking about Cliffjumper.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the first two episodes of the show. I hoped you liked them. Also as another note, I am going to do the first five episodes and then kinda skip around with what episodes get chapters, some might share chapters with others. I haven't quite decided yet. The only ones that I can confirm are going to be in here are; Sick Mind and Out of His Head along with the season finale. And now I'm gonna respond to reviews I got on the last chapter(which is something I'm going to try and remember to do from now on.)**

** PoetofMercury **I'm glad you think it's an interesting story and that you like it. I usually try and make it as interesting as I can. And as for keeping it coming I usually try and post a new chapter at least once a week.

** Krikanalo **Glad that you enjoyed the chapter. As for your suggestion I will definitely try and fit that in somewhere. The character(s) I'm thinking of using for your suggestion however won't be coming in until the episode; New Recruit, in the second season. I know it's far away but I promise I won't for get about your idea. And feel free to remind me as often as you like.

** Galem **I know Oceana kinda has a hard life... Most of the characters I create/use have a hard life. Not entirely sure why that is but it is a common theme in all of my writing. And don't feel bad about snapping at me. Every reader has their own opinion and has the right to express it. Besides your comment made me think about them and a couple of ideas hatched in my head. Although if I were to include said ideas it won't be for a while. Sorry about that!

**Once again really sorry that I this took a little while to come out with. (It always bugs me when I read a story and they don't update in like forever so I really try hard not to be one of those sort of authors. Sorry if any of you are that type of author. Didn't mean to offend you.) So yeah I will hopefully update this again within a week. Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alrighty then. I got the second half of Darkness Rising done. And it's the longest one yet, peaking over 5,000 words, which I'm very proud of. I'm also happy I have almost 1,650 views on this story along with 19 reviews, 13 favorites, and 14 follows. Thank you to all of you who have either, favorited, followed or left reviews for this story, it always makes me happy when I get the email telling me you guys are supporting this story. And now here is the longest chapter yet. I will warn you it is darker than past chapters.**

* * *

When I came out of recharge in the morning I could hear Ratchet muttering in his lab, probably about how Bulkhead broke one of his tools yesterday. Walking out into the main room for a minute I saw I was right and that the others were nowhere in sight, probably having fun with their charges. I turned right back around and went back into my room and picked up a data pad to continue working on the project Cliff and I had been working on before two days ago happened.

I don't know how long I worked on it but I ended up putting down the data pad when I heard thought I heard something like metallic mice running around. For a second I froze, wondering if it was the sound of scraplets. I shuddered at the thought of the metal eating pests back on Cybertron.

I didn't hear anything for a second so I picked back up my data pad only to set it back down when I heard the noise again. Getting up I walk out of my room I decide to see what exactly Ratchet was doing. Ratchet looked up obviously having heard what I had been hearing.

"Optimus?" I was about to tell him that I wasn't my father when I saw a flash of motion out of the corner of my optic. It somewhat resembled the claw that Bulkhead had broken yesterday but that wasn't possible. Whatever it was, it was heading right towards Ratchet. The medic noticed it at the same time I did. "By the AllSpark."

The thing launched itself into the air, ready to pounce on Ratchet's helm. Ratchet however simply turned and watched it fly past him, land and immediately jump towards him again. This time the medic batted it away with his hands, leading it to land on the human walkway above it. Launching itself at Ratchet a third time it missed and landed next to the medic who swung at it with a wrench.

The thing dodged by running behind the computer monitors, coming out from behind them and cutting one of Ratchet's other tools in half, earning a complaint from the red and white mech. It simply responded by launching itself at Ratchet's face, luckily Ratchet dodged. Launching itself at Ratchet yet another time I managed to hit the thing midjump with a blast from my arm blaster.

My father then walked into the room and saw me, Ratchet and the tool turned monster. It was sparking on the floor but quickly righted itself, obviously about to take another try at killing Ratchet. Luckily Optimus stepped on the thing finally killing it.

"And stay broken… Now what could have caused that?" My father just continued to look it for a second before removing his face mask and looking at Ratchet.

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet. Dark energon." I shuddered, I'd only heard a few vague stories about the stuff but none of them seemed to say that it was friendly. Ratchet carefully picked up the still sparking remains of what had been one of his tools and dumped it into one of his machines to that he could run some scans over it. My father looked at it while speaking. "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." He closed the lid to the container as he said this. Ratchet stood by, pondering what my father had said.

"Hmm… That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back online. But, Dark energon? It's so scarce it's to be virtually none existence. What would it be doing on Earth?" I really hoped that there wasn't more of the stuff around here.

"It was transported, by Megatron." This made sense but I shuddered at the thought of Megatron really being back and on Earth.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." I looked at my father as he said this. He wasn't really suggesting that Megatron was planning on using zombies. A small chuckle escaped me as did one escape Ratchet, obviously finding the idea as funny as I did.

"Well Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" I asked this highly doubting whether my father had gotten enough recharge last night. Before he or Ratchet had a chance to answer the revving of an engine sounded from the entrance as Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came in.

Pulling up in front of us they let their charges get out of the way before transforming. All three of the humans were laughing and I smiled slightly glad to see my brother having so much fun. Bulkhead groaned slightly as he pulled something out of him and handed it to Miko. She apologized, saying that she must have left it in the back.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Everyone turned to look at Optimus, knowing what he was going to say next while he glanced down at the humans and then at their guardians.

"Roll out?" Arcee suggested this.

"Remain here." I looked at him questioningly but shrugged it off, knowing that either way I wouldn't have gotten to go. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communication's range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge." He always put Arcee in charge, except for the one time he put Bulkhead in charge. That didn't end well, and now he had to explain that to Miko.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another. Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since Tyger Pax." I saw both Bumblebee and Ratchet flinch slightly at the mention of Tyger Pax.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" I smiled slightly at this as Ratchet stood at the groundbridge controls. I however blocked out the rest of Arcee and Optimus's conversation and watched as Ratchet and Optimus walked through the groundbridge.

"So chief, so uh… what's on the activity list?" As Jack asked this I started heading back towards my room, not really wanting to spend my day looking after the children, and because I wasn't technically assigned to any of them I could do that. Apparently Arcee had a similar idea.

"I'm going on patrol." Bulkhead tried to object but she simply snapped at him. "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee with me." My brother let out a sad whine, obviously wanting to stay and have fun with Raf. He cast me a sad glance as he heard Arcee say that Bulkhead was in charge before transforming and following Arcee. My shoulders slumped at the thought of spending the afternoon with the kids and Bulkhead without any of the others here.

"So uh… what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked this uncertainly as he looked at the kids. Rolling my optics, I ignored him and started walking towards my room. A shrill shrieking sound echoed through the base and everyone turned to face Miko as she held something plugged into an amp. This only encouraged me to leave faster.

The sound continued but only with a vaguely musical sound to it. Closing the door to my room blocked out most of whatever it was and I went back to working in my data pad. After a while I let out a sigh and decided to go see how Bulkhead was handling dealing with the children.

I was shocked to find that there was nobody in the base and the groundbridge was open. Suddenly the sounds of engines come racing through the entrance, it was Arcee and Bumblebee. Both of them transformed smoothly out of their alt modes, just long enough to check that the groundbridge was open and transform again and charge through the open groundbridge. For a second I worry whether they might need my help or not, depending what trouble the kids had undoubtedly gotten themselves into but decided against following.

I decided to stay here and wait until they called for backup, whether it be mine or for help from Optimus. That was another reason I stayed behind, to make sure I could get Ratchet and my father home safely if they needed a groundbridge immediately. So I sat down and waited, for contact from either one of them.

After maybe five minutes I got bored and went and grabbed my data pad from my room and started working in it again as I continued to wait for the others. I only looked up when the groundbridge sprung to life on its own.

Optimus and Ratchet came through, both of which weren't looking their very best. Immediately I jumped up from my spot and ran over, wanting to make sure they were both okay. That's when Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came in through the entrance. Jack hopped off of Arcee and she transformed at the same time as Bulkhead. Bumblebee however had to wait for Raf and Miko to climb out and then drag Agent Fowler out.

I was definitely surprised to find the Fowler was with them but luckily none of them seemed hurt. Turning back to Ratchet and Optimus I saw my father helping apply a brace to Ratchet's right arm. As he finished Ratchet stood up and walked over to where the three kids were standing around the knocked out Fowler.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" I glanced at Miko as she said this, obviously she was actually concerned, unlike she had been yesterday about my feelings. Although, I do admit that I was interested in the answer as well.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." She perked up a little bit. And then complained that she missed seeing that. My father ignored her and turned to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." He then opened his stance a little more and spoke to Arcee and Bumblebee as well as Bulkhead. "And all three of you showed poor judgment in assuming where Oceana was. If she had followed any of you she could have ended up injured."

So my father just basically compared me to the humans. I'd been here twice as long as he had and had to go out on my own for scouting missions and things like that, with only Bumblebee as back up. I could take care of myself. Sometimes it made me so frustrated that Bee was only two stellar cycles older than me yet he treated Bumblebee like everyone else on the team and he treated me like I couldn't even transform.

Getting up I walked away back towards my room, knowing that nobody really cared if I was there or not. As I closed the door to my room I heard several mumbled sorrys about leaving me here on my own and then heard one thing that struck fear into my spark; Megatron. Coming back out into the main room I listened in on the conversation, and found the kids arguing. I stuck around for another minute, hoping the subject would change back to what it was.

The subject didn't change but something else certainly did. Ratchet opened up the groundbridge and Jack started towards it. Making some comment about not existing to Arcee and then walking through the groundbridge. As he left I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness on Arcee's face but I couldn't quite be sure.

With the help of Raf, Miko downloaded a picture off of her phone and onto our computers before she and Raf took off with their guardians to be dropped back off at their own homes. Ratchet stood looking over the picture which appeared to be some sort of schematics. I probably could have figured out what it was fairly fast if I could get a good look at it but Ratchet kept standing in the way so I just left and went to my room.

I decided to leave the door halfway open and half way listened to the conversation that was going on. Sitting on my berth I drew my legs up to my chest as I heard them talking about Megatron, a spacebridge and how Megatron was planning on bringing an undead army of fallen Cybertronian warriors to Earth.

Eventually I cried myself into recharge, thinking of the bots I knew that would be pulled from their resting places and mutilated like Cliffjumper had been. There was Jazz and Prowl, their bodies had never actually been found but were both presumed dead because there was almost no way they could have survived the bombing. Ironhide was missing in action when we left but everyone knew you didn't make it long after you were capture by Decepticons.

Arcee was one of the few who had ever been a captive for almost a stellar cycle and lived, her partner however hadn't been so lucky. Tailgate would be another Megatron's plan would affect. I never really got to know Tailgate but he had stayed at the base for close to a month before leaving on the mission he'd never return from with Arcee.

Unfortunately my recharge was interrupted by a nightmare. This one was however different than all the others. Past nightmares had usually been just me remembering either what happened with Wasp or Tyger Pax. This one was just a jumbled sort of mess that scared the scrap out of me.

_All around me it was foggy, which was so thick I could barely see a couple of feet in front of me. Suddenly a shape loomed over me, it's outline barely visible because of the faint purple glow to it. The shape took a step closer and revealed itself to be Megatron, his energon lines and optics glowing purple. A deep laugh escaped him as I stumbled away from him, pulling my wings in as I did so, and running right into somebody else. _

_Turning around I let out a small sigh, recognizing the form to be that of Ironhide. However something wasn't quite right about him. He seemed to be heavily leaning to one side, an on closer inspection I could see the gaping wound on his side, which was leaking the same purple goo that Cliffjumper had been. Letting out a squeak of terror I backed away quickly from a mech who I had used to trust with my life. _

_Glancing over my shoulder because I didn't want to accidentally run into Megatron like I had done with Ironhide. I stopped moving when I saw two figures, both leaning heavily on each other. It took me a second because of how damaged they were but I finally recognized them as Jazz and Prowl._

_My stomach churned as I stared at them. Jazz's helm wasn't all there and the part that was there didn't quite seem firmly attached. I could see right through Prowl's spark chamber from where something had obviously been forced through at a high speed, tearing up the edges of the wound. Both had various other wounds along with burns. _

_Tearing my gaze away from them I look around me to see a circle of undead bots forming around me. Tailgate and Cliffjumper stood near each other as they drew closer to me. Spinning around I recognize a few other faces like Wasp and the three older bots who always tortured me and Bee before the Wasp incident. There were a few drones and then I saw a looming figure with an unmistakable outline. _

_It was my father. He too was dead, various wounds leaking the goo like every other bot here. Beside him stood my brother. Bumblebee was missing the guard for his mouth clearly showing off the unfixable scars given to him by Megatron, Raf was sitting on his shoulder, looking just as dead as the bots there. _

_Glancing around the still growing circle I spotted Arcee standing between her two fallen partners, her charge sitting on her shoulder. Bulkhead was by Ironhide, Miko pulling her mangled body into a standing position on her guardian's hand, while Ratchet stood on the other side of my father, wielding a wrench threateningly in his hand._

_The whole time Megatron chuckled cruelly. Finally giving up I crouch on the ground, burring my helm in my arms as I tucked my legs up to my chest, allowing me to rest my elbows on my knees. I tried to stop the tears from coming but I couldn't so I offlined my optics and cried silently as the undead crept closer to me._

I jumped as a hand touched my back. Onlining my optics I realized that I was out of recharge and in my room. As my cooling system worked overtime to get me calmed down I silently throw myself into my brother's embrace. Bumblebee had been the one to place his hand on my back and I felt bad for acting so scared of him. He simply welcomed me into his arms, stroking the back of my helm lightly as I shivered.

**"It's okay. I'm here. I heard you whimpering in your recharge. Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" **I looked up at my brother's face as I leaned my helm against his spark chamber. Immediately I thought of how it looked in my dream, his scars clearly showing and shook my head. He simply nodded his helm and rested it on top of mine. **"Okay. I won't ask again. Just remember that I'm right across the hall." **I nod tiredly offlining my optics I move a little deeper into his embrace and started to fall back into recharge. When I was almost in recharge he gently laid me down and then left as I finally slipped back into recharge.

When I came out of recharge in the morning I did it suddenly as my first real thoughts were about the nightmare I had last night. My vents kicked on again as I shuddered at the sights I had seen. Tensing up I realized that I had just buried my claws into the small crack between the armor plating around the lower part of my left leg. Gently pulling them out I looked at the wound, finding it not as deep as I was expecting to but still having energon form little beads above each puncture mark.

Standing up carefully I lean out of my room, just in time to see everyone but Ratchet leave, where to I had no clue, because none of them had said anything to me. I had been planning on having Ratchet really quickly take care of the puncture wounds but decided against it. Ratchet would ask what happened and wouldn't stop until I told him I had a nightmare and then he'd bug me about it until I told him what it was about.

And truthfully that wasn't what I wanted to do right now. Besides it wasn't even really bleeding any more. Walking back over to my berth I folded up my wings before crawling under the berth. I fit under there with a little room to spare while everyone else was too big. Arcee could probably fit if she really tried but she never did.

Under my berth was where I went any time I wanted some alone time or just wanted to think. Crawling under there I leaned against the wall, my knees once again tucked up to my chin. I had never really found a reason but it just seemed to help me calm down.

Resting my chin on my knees I thought about how I really wished I could stop having nightmares so that I wouldn't have to keep waking Bumblebee and Optimus, and sometimes others, up in the middle of their recharge. Not really thinking about it I wrapped my hand around the lower part of my left leg, my claws slipping perfectly into the wounds.

I wished that they'd just let me show them what I could do. They never meant to judge me by who I was but they did. Ratchet never let me help him with the computers because he thinks I'm too young. Optimus didn't let me go on patrols or missions, alone or with others, because I'm too inexperienced. Bulkhead won't train with me because I'm too small. The list just went on and on. Subconsciously my claws went deeper into the sensitive metal underneath my armor as my anger built.

Meanwhile Optimus engaged Megatron as the others went to go sabotage the spacebridge.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat. However you seem to be missing one." Megatron sneered this as he landed in front of Optimus.

"Ratchet is back at base."

"I don't mean that old scrapheap. I mean the sparkling you are so fond of." Optimus tensed as he realized that he wasn't actually sure where Oceana was.

"Now why would I tell you where she is? But I will tell you that I hold no allusions of engaging your army Megatron but I will derail its objective by removing its head." Optimus then brought out his arm blade. Megatron let out a laugh.

"Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused with their very might."

"One shall stand. One shall fall." Megatron smiled slightly at the thought of destroying his biggest enemy. The warlord brought out his own arm blade and charged the Prime.

Ratchet had been listening into this conversation through the open comm links and was worried. Not for Optimus and the rest of the team but for Oceana. How could they have been so stupid as to not notice that their youngest member was not with them? He quickly told Raf what to tell the other Autobots when they asked for help disabling the spacebridge and headed towards Oceana's room.

From under the berth I could hear Ratchet approaching and my claws dug a little bit deeper. I didn't want to talk to Ratchet or anybody. I just wanted to prove I could be helpful and don't need to be watched over at every moment. Ratchet had gotten worried about me and that's why he'd come looking for me, not because he wanted a conversation or anything like that.

Ratchet opened the door to my room and I half hoped that he'd see that I wasn't in here and turn around and walk away. But then I spotted a small smear of energon on the floor from when I had crawled under the berth, apparently having allowed the wound to touch the floor.

"Oceana? Are you okay?" Of course Ratchet saw it too. He's a medic and always spots things like that. I didn't answer him and just cussed myself out in my helm, for having been so stupid. "Oceana please respond, you're not at it again are you?"

I tensed, of course that would be what Ratchet thought. It was an accident and nothing like what I had done. _Am I not allowed to make a mistake occasionally? _My claws dug themselves deeper into my leg and I realized what I was doing.

There was energon slowly coming out of my leg, most of it was being stopped by my fingers which were all the way up to the third knuckle in my leg. Shuddering slightly at the sight, I didn't know what to do because if I pulled out my fingers energon would start flowing. At the same time I couldn't ask Ratchet for help because he'd assume that I had been trying to possibly offline myself again and I'd never be allowed to do anything ever again.

I let out a shuddering sigh, scared of what to do now, a small amount of whimpering came out too. Suddenly the berth was lifted away and set down on the other side of the room. When Ratchet turned back to me he let out a small gasp as he saw the small pool of energon that had formed by my leg.

"Oceana!?" I couldn't tell whether there was more surprise or anger in his voice as he kneeled down to take a closer look at why I was bleeding. "Why?" I glanced at him for a second, not knowing what to say before returning my gaze back to the floor. "Move your hand so I can see it better." I didn't move my hand, knowing what would happen if I did. He let out a sigh, obviously annoyed with my lack of cooperation, as he leaned in a bit closer. "Actually you were right in not moving your hand. Come on I need to get you to the med bay."

Ratchet then scooped me up and carried me into the med bay. He set me down on a berth and then instructed me to gently remove my fingers from my wound. I did as I was told, silently loathing the fact that I could see Miko watching this from one of the catwalks. I also heard Raf giving Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee directions. Having nothing else better to do I listened to what he was saying.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve." It sounded like he was telling them how to fix a groundbridge.

"I see it." Arcee said this over the comms and I could hear some mechanical movement in the background.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself all you need to do is reverse the current." Or possibly blow up a spacebridge, so that was what they were doing. But where was Optimus? Suddenly Ratchet snapped his fingers in front of my face, drawing my attention to him.

"Listen. I can't fix this properly with your armor in the way." Silently I undid the armor around my leg, allowing Ratchet to actually get to the wound. "Now do you want to tell me why you're currently sitting in my medical bay?" I looked away from him.

"It was an accident..." I mumbled this, hoping that he wouldn't hear what I said but the medic glared at me suspiciously.

"This was not an accident." I didn't say anything else and simply allowed my gaze to drift around. It finally landed on the screen which showed how close Megatron's undead army really was. I shuddered, thinking of my nightmare last night. "Hold still." I did as I was told and simply sat there, worried.

"I'll ready the groundbridge." I heard Raf call this out as he ran to the controls. That's when I heard blaster fire over the comms. Ratchet obviously heard it too and stiffened a little bit before starting to work a little bit faster. Everyone froze as we heard Arcee, grunt in pain, obviously having just been hit. "Optimus the groundbridge is ready and waiting." My father didn't even question why it was Raf telling him this and not Ratchet.

After a few seconds they hadn't come through. I looked at Ratchet worried about the rest of the team, even if my father would chew me out when he got back. Ratchet quickly finished tending to my wound and the pulled out his scanner.

"Four life signals, one very faint." This just made me worry even more as I looked towards the groundbridge as they came through the groundbridge. Optimus was the first and thankfully he seemed to be fine, other than a few dents and scratches. Bulkhead came through next, also doing fine, which meant it was either Bumblebee or Arcee that was hurt.

A few seconds later Bumblebee came through holding Arcee. Ratchet immediately was heading towards her, as was Jack.

"We lost one this week, by the AllSpark don't let it be two." Jack went up to her and touched her hand. Weakly she onlined her optics and looked at her charge. She smiled weakly and then told him that there were other motorcycles in the world. Leave it to Arcee to say something like that. Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived ground zero."

"Prime!" Everyone glanced at Fowler where he stood by the elevator to that lead to the top of the base. "I didn't get the chance to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one." He then stepped into the lift. "We all do." The elevator doors then closed as he left. Bumblebee gently set Arcee down, stabilizing her as she stood up. Miko then apparently had a thought because she walked over to Optimus.

"So is this the part where you say goodbye? And tell us we need to forget that we ever saw you?" That was a good question on Miko's part. And while I had found them annoying at first they had kinda grown on me, even Miko. My father simply shook his head and the girl jumped up, punching the air as she did so.

Within ten minutes we were all standing on top of our base. Why we were up there was a mystery to me. Everyone had just followed Optimus up there. And I didn't really have much choice because I was sitting on my father's shoulder, having orders from Ratchet not to put too much weight on my leg.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young human friends. True warriors, if not in body then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and send this message, though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this; we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home." By the end I had fallen into recharge, leaning against my father's head.

* * *

**So I decided to end it on a happy note. Yes I know they weren't standing on top of the base during Optimus's speech thing at the end but that's what I decided to have it be so I could actually put it in to the story. As I mentioned all the way back at the beginning, this chapter was darker than the others that I've written. I mentioned that everything isn't quite so perfect as I kinda lead to you to believe, in the ending author's note two chapters back and I've expanded on it a little bit. I will definitely be going into it more in the next chapter, which at least some part of it is going to be from Bumblebee's point of view, for all of you Bumblebee fans out there. Really sorry that this chapter and the last one have been really Oceana centered. I will be fixing that next chapter. **

**Also apologizes if you get nightmares from Oceana's nightmare. When I wrote it, I creeped myself out. Admitting I did write it at like 2 in the morning and only had one can of Dr Pepper. But still while writing that part I had to get up and walk away from it because it creeped me out. But I may just be a giant scaredy cat and jump at every little thing that moves. Either way if you get creeped out by it or get a nightmare from it I'm sorry.**

**And now it's time for me to respond to the reviews on the last chapter. (I told you that I'd try and remember to do this)**

**Krikanalo: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. That's what I'm aiming for. And I'm really glad that you think I did well with the dialog because that's always been the part I'm worst at. I always struggle to make it sound natural.

**Galem: **Yes! I finally got into the series, which is what I was looking forward to the most. I'm really glad that you find it exciting that always makes me happy when I hear it. I'm glad you like surprises. Did I surprise you when I threw in Jazz and Prowl in Oceana's nightmare? But don't worry that won't be their only appearance. You'll just have to read to find out.

**IMPORTANT! I'd like you're guys's opinions on whether I should do every episode (or nearly every episode) or do you want me to just pick and choose episodes from each season to do (right now the episodes that I would definately do would be Sick Mind, Out of His Head, Shadowzone, along with the season finale, Con Job is also high up there so I might do that one too.) Tell me what you think. Whether it be voting or just what you think of the story in general. Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. School hit me hard this week and I've been really tired. Plus the fact that now I've gotten into the series and I'm following the episodes so I watch the episodes as I write them. And I can't do that when I'm in school even if I get some free time to write. Also last chapter I asked you whether I should write all the episodes or pick and choose episodes. Some of you voted and it ended up a tie. One person said I should pick and choose, one said try them all. I decided to pick and choose episodes simply because I haven't thought of what Oceana is doing during all of those episodes. With that being said at some point I will most likely go back and a write out those other episodes. **

**The beginning of this takes place right after the last chapter and then switches into the episode Sick Mind, and all of it is told from Bumblebee's perspective. Hope that you enjoy it and I'll stop talking so you can read it. **

* * *

I let out a sigh and wait with the others while my father checked on Oceana while she recharged on his berth after she had fallen into recharge while we were on top of the base. When he came back into the main room the meeting began. Bulkhead, Arcee and I had just gotten back from dropping our charges off and by the look on both Ratchet and Optimus's faces they were worried about Oceana. Ratchet hadn't said anything about how Oceana had injured her left leg but I certainly had an idea.

** "Optimus."** I take a step towards my father and he turns to face me.

"Your sister will be fine. However I am ordering that she is not allowed to be unaccompanied. And for now she's not allowed to leave the base." Everyone nodded except Arcee.

"So what we haven't been keeping track of her fell enough? And really, hasn't she stayed in the base for long enough? When was the last time you let her go on a patrol. And don't you dare say the day Cliff died. I mean when was the last time she was allowed to patrol on her own. Everyone else does it so why can't she?" Optimus glared at Arcee and she returned it.

"She's too young." I could have sworn that she was about to kill him, murder fuming in her optics.

"Why didn't you say that five stellar cycles ago? Why didn't you say that about Bumblebee five stellar cycles ago?" Everyone except for Optimus flinched at her words, knowing exactly what happened five stellar cycles.

"I can guarantee that if I could go back and change one thing that would be what I would change." My father looked down at the ground as he said this, barely above a whisper. I took a step towards him and placed my hand on his arm, mostly because I couldn't reach his shoulder, telling him that I didn't blame him. "But we still need to keep an optic on her."

"Optimus, I always keep an optic on her." As Arcee said this I couldn't help but become slightly angry, my anger growing as I spoke.

**"Really? What about yesterday? When you left on patrol, dragging me with you. I know you always offer to let her tag along if she's there. She was standing right there in the doorway and you didn't even see her. You just left.-" **I would have said more but have snapped at the femme more if it weren't for the fact Oceana's cry cut through the base.

Immediately I race past the others, towards Optimus's room where Oceana was. Optimus and Ratchet were following closely behind with Arcee and Bulkhead not too far after them. _Scrap. If I hadn't been yelling at Arcee then I would have heard her whimpers and could have been there to comfort her sooner. Second night in a row that she had, had a nightmare, this certainly couldn't be good for her._

I entered the room and moved quickly over to where my sister was lying curled up in a ball, whimpering, sometimes screaming. She flinched and lashed out when I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. Her claws left their mark on my armor but I ignored it as I managed to grab her by both of her shoulders, forcing her to look into my optics.

Her optics had fear written all over them as she looked at me for a second before almost tackling me to the floor as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I removed my hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her, hugging her right back. She buried her helm in my chest, right above my spark chamber, and I could feel her tears rolling down my armor as she silently cried.

We just sat there like that for a while, how long I wasn't entirely. I also didn't know how long ago Optimus had sat down on the berth next to us. Eventually she pulled her helm away and looked up to me, terror still swimming in her optics. She barely whispered a sorry and I stroked the back of her helm while speaking.

**"There's nothing to be sorry about." **She looked at me skeptically. **"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" **Oceana shuddered as I asked this and I figured that she wasn't going to tell me just like last night.

"Megatron." I was slightly surprised when I heard her say this, although it was barely above a whisper. Our father then gently set his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. As she looked over her shoulder towards him, he smiled softly.

"He can't hurt you. It's impossible for him to have survived a spacebridge explosion." Oceana shook her helm no, fear returning to her optics, and for a moment I thought she was going to start crying again.

"NO! He's still alive." Oceana practically screamed this at Optimus, tears clearly welding up behind her optics. She shuddered as her cooling systems clicked on. "And he did something to you. You forgot all of us and sided with the Decepticons." The tears had started to stream down her face again as she stopped clinging to me and latched herself onto Optimus. Our father let her, knowing that was what she wanted and was what would help her calm down the fastest.

"That's _never _going to happen. It was just a nightmare." Optimus then rested his helm on top of hers. She nodded slightly but it was clear that she was still terrified of the nightmare.

And it certainly wasn't helping that he cooling system was glitching slightly. For the most part it was working fine but every once in a while it would cut off for half a second and then come back on. She flinched slightly every time and apparently they were somewhat similar to what humans called hiccups. All I really knew was that when they were really bad they hurt like the pit. My father decided to change the subject.

"Oceana would you like to tell me why your leg is injured?"

"When I asked while attending to it she told me it was an accident." Ratchet's voice dripped with skepticism from where he was standing in the door way, making sure that Arcee and Bulkhead didn't intrude on us.

"It was an accident." Oceana said this as she looked towards Ratchet, appalled that he'd suggest she was lying. "I hadn't realized what I was doing. When I woke up I was scared and accidently nicked myself. And when I was just thinking later on I hadn't realized that I was digging into where I nicked myself until Ratchet came into my room."

"That still doesn't explain why you were hiding under your berth and refused to come out when I came in." Optimus looked at Oceana for an answer and she looked down at the ground.

"I..." She started but stopped and looked sheepishly at Ratchet and then answered. "I... thought you would assume that I had tried another attempt and I knew you'd tell my father and I don't want to be stuck in base or watched over like a sparkling." She said this as fast as she could and glanced between Ratchet and Optimus and then at the ground.

Carefully she let go of Optimus and then came back to me, obviously somehow hoping that I could change whatever the two older mechs decided to say her punishment was. Not that she even really got a chance to hear what it was. As soon as she had crawled back to me she fell asleep, sitting on my lap, leaning against me, her arms clinging to mine. I couldn't help but smile at her. Both Ratchet and Optimus let out heavy sighs.

"Now the only question remains is why she was scared when she woke up."

**"I can answer that one. She had a nightmare last night as well. She didn't want to tell me about it though." ** Optimus let out another sigh as he looked at Oceana worriedly, obviously think that two nightmares in a row couldn't be healthy. My father then quietly stood up and cast one last glance towards Oceana before moving towards the door.

"Let's let her sleep." I nodded and then tried to gently move Oceana off of me so I could get up but Oceana wouldn't release her grip on my arm. There was no way I would be able to get up without waking her up, or taking her with me.

**"Umm..." **This caught Optimus's attention, he turned back around and smiled, chuckling a bit at my predicament. He then came over and gently picked both Oceana and I up and then carried both of us out to the main room so I could be a part of the meeting.

Optimus didn't change his order that Oceana had to be constantly watched over but he did ease up on the whole stay at base. However Ratchet made him swear that she wouldn't be going out in the field until she was able to walk properly again, which could take a while. Not to mention he'd also ordered that she wasn't allowed to walk unassisted work at least a week.

I didn't make it much farther into the meeting. The excitement of blowing up a spacebridge and taken a lot of energy and by now I was ready to crash. A couple of minutes later I couldn't keep my optics online any longer and fell into recharge, leaning against Optimus with Oceana leaning against me.

That was several weeks ago and Oceana still wasn't happy about the fact she had been confined to the base until her leg got better but at least she stopped having nightmares. She'd only managed to get out once and that was when Optimus took her out. Thankfully he did too because while she, Optimus and Arcee were out we ended up having a scraplet infestation and she would have been defenseless against them. Although Optimus still ended up having a wrench to the back of the head thanks to a certain furious medic.

We were lounging around the base, playing with the humans when the computer Ratchet was standing at started beeping softly.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship." My father immediately approached Ratchet while everyone else got up and wandered over to where Ratchet was standing.

"How did you penetrate their clocking technology?"

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."Ratchet glanced over his shoulder as he said this.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise." Arcee punched her fist while saying this.

"We could cause so serious damage." Arcee, Oceana and I glanced backwards at Bulkhead as he said this and then turned our attention towards Optimus, waiting for what he had to say about this. Before he got a chance to answer the computer started pinging again as another box with a little picture of a ship popped up.

"Also on the same frequency an Autobot emergency beacon." I felt my spark skip a beat. _More Autobots? That's great!_

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Ratchet moved quickly, grabbing what he needed while Arcee went over to the groundbridge controls, ready to activate it whenever they were. They left within a minute, leaving the rest of us to lounge around waiting for their return. Ratchet called sooner than I was expecting.

"We need a groundbridge and make sure there is a clear path to the med bay." That was all he said before cutting the call. I glanced worriedly at Oceana hoping that they had found somebody injured and that our father wasn't. Arcee pulled the leaver for the groundbridge and Ratchet walked through, barely able to support Optimus. Ratchet wasted no time in getting him into the med bay and onto one of the tables. As they pasted by I thought I saw something that resembled burns on my father's face.

Ratchet immediately set about examining him as the rest of us slowly made our way into the med bay, careful not to get in the medic's way. His handheld scanner beeped quietly as it was held over the burn marks which covered his face and the sides of his helm. What ever happened had obviously taken its toll on Optimus as he tried to keep his optics online. Ratchet took a step away from him as the scanner started beeping rapidly, having identified what it was.

"Cybonic plague." Immediately I glanced at Oceana worriedly, trying not to shudder at the thought of how much damage it had done back on Cybertron. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." That still didn't make me feel any better. As far as I knew no cure had been found and it always resulted in offlining.

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" For once in her life Miko asked a good question. Although the answer was pretty obvious.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions back on Cybertron." Arcee explained this to the kids in a surprisingly cool manner. Ratchet turned over his shoulder to look at us, speaking at the same time.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program, By Megatron himself." Silence followed and let the fact sink in for half a second before Raf broke the silence.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked this, his concern for Optimus was obvious. Right then Optimus let out a small groan as he tried to speak, obviously feeling very weak thanks to the plague. Everyone turned to face him while the turned his head to face Ratchet.

"No cure." I looked at my father worriedly while at the same time sort of trying to hide it. Immediately Ratchet warned him.

"Optimus please, save your strength."

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure for it? I-I mean what if he caught it by accident." I turned to look at Jack. He had a good point.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." I glanced quickly over my shoulder, towards Bulkhead, slightly surprised at what he had said. But then again I shouldn't be that surprised that Bulkhead had a poetic streak.

"But, we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on their warship's location." Ratchet pointed towards the computer where it had a box showing the warship's signal. Immediately Arcee turned to me.

"Bumblebee, come with." She beckoned and I followed as she walked towards where the groundbridges were formed.

"Arcee. Quickly." That was all Ratchet said as he continued to watch over Optimus as he lay on the berth. I gave Oceana a hard hug before running transforming and driving into the now active groundbridge, feeling slightly guilty about just leaving Oceana there.

As soon as we were on the other side of the groundbridge we transformed out of our alt modes. I did a handspring landing on my feet with right arm in blaster mode wile Arcee did a summersault landing on her knees, both arms as blasters.

"Let's start with the lab." We then started walking down the hallway. I followed Arcee because she seemed to know where she was going. As we peaked around a corner I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. The door on the other side of the corner opened up to reveal the Decepticon medic. Immediately we hid, and thankfully he didn't notice us.

The door opened as we approached it, thankfully leading to exactly where we wanted to go; the lab. Nobody else was in there and Arcee just walked up to the computer and started searching the database for any sigh of a cure.

"I'm in the network." I turned away from her, ready to defend if someone entered the room. A minute later frustrated gave another report back to base. "If it's here I don't see it."

"Are you certain, Arcee?" I tensed ready for all of her frustration come out at Ratchet. Amazingly she didn't blow up at him.

"I searched every file. Nothing."

"Well search again. Clearly you missed something." Wow, Ratchet was really wanting to have his aft handed to him. I wasn't really paying that much attention to the two arguing, more interested in the door on the other side of the lab. It didn't open automatically like the other one had, what was so important that one had to have a code to open the door.

**"Hey Arcee." **I called over to the femme who wasn't listening to me but rather having an argument with Ratchet. **"Arcee I really think we should try and get this door open." **

"What is it?" The femme snapped at me, obviously having had enough with Ratchet.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked this as Arcee walked over to where I had found a small window to look into other room. Arcee looked into the room as I did too and she let out a gasp while I drew back a little bit. Right then the doors actually opened, revealing that what we had glimpsed through the window was true.

"It's Megatron." I took a small step back, realizing just how dangerous this was now. Even though he was hooked up to spark support Megatron was still there in front of us, mostly intact, despite being at the center of a spacebridge explosion. Then a thought crossed my mind and it almost scared me sparkless. The nightmare Oceana had. She believed that Megatron wasn't dead and that he'd come back and end up taking Optimus away from us.

"He's alive." Over the comm link I could hear Oceana start whimpering, along with the shocked gasps from the others there.

"That's not possible." That was exactly what Optimus had said to her after her nightmare. I hesitantly followed Arcee as she made her way deeper into to the room, closer to Megatron. Both of us had weapons drawn just in case he did so much as move a muscle.

"Well I'm staring right at him." Arcee drew even closer to the Decepticon warlord. "The good news is; Megatron isn't exactly staring back." While this was definitely true it wasn't very comforting knowing that Megatron was still alive, he might be on spark support but he was alive. Over the comm link I heard my father's weak voice.

"Megatron?"

"He's critical, hooked up to spark support. Time to finish this once and for all." I was about to help Arcee offline the mech that had cause so much pain for my family. Arcee started charging her blaster when Ratchet's frantic voice came on over the comm link.

"Wait don't!" This honestly baffled me. Why was Ratchet stopping us?

"One good reason." Arcee continued to charge her blaster as she kept her aim on Megatron's helm. "Fast."

"Megatron may be Optimus's only hope for survival." Instantly both Arcee and I drop our weapons.

"What are you talking about?" I was just as eager to have that question answered.

"Does he display processor activity?" I was certainly confused as to where this was going but I did glance over at the readings that showed how he was doing. Yes he had activity, but why does this matter? What Arcee said alluded me but I heard Ratchet's response. "Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his processor and find it." I took a small step away from the warlord. Ratchet couldn't be serious, could he?

"Enter Meagtron's processor? Ratchet are you out of your fraggin processor?" Ratchet didn't seem fazed by the femme's words, obviously only worrying about Optimus.

"The Decepticon laboratory should have all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." I was slightly confused as to what this was but Arcee obviously knew because she objected immediately.

"No way. Have you ever even preformed the procedure?" Ratchet's answer certainly didn't help.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"Woah, can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge, by us some time to figure this out?"

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have." I froze at this as the realization hit me. In the background I heard my sister trying to hold back her tears and Bulkhead trying to calm her down. "One of you must try this." When Ratchet said this I was brought back to his and Arcee's conversation. "I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him."

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere, but a mind body split..." Arcee trailed off so I stepped forward, ready to do anything for my father.

**"I'll do it." **Arcee looked at me, shocked.

"You will?"

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" I barely heard Raf say this as Oceana started screaming at me not to, obviously frightened by the thought of me doing this with anyone, let alone Megatron.

**"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Optimus." **We then started to get ready quickly. It didn't take too long to find what Ratchet had described and then we were pretty much ready to go. Arcee crept along the floor with the cable, coming up behind the warlord, and inserting that end of the cable. She then brought the rest of the cable over to me, getting ready to attach my end of the cable. I gave her a thumbs up, telling her I was ready.

"Ratchet, we're ready." She said this over the comms so that the others knew we were getting ready to start.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch."

**"Doing it now." **I say this as I turn away from Arcee so she can plug the cable in. I hear it click and then feel it turn on. Shuddering as I was pulled into the link, my optics offline and I slump.

Suddenly I was in one place I wished I had never been; Kaon, even though I didn't recognize it at first. Quickly I tested that my motor skills were still doing fine I look up, ready to try and find the sure in this sick place. Walking down the walkway that was there I finally recognized it as Kaon and shuddered as I tried not to think of memories I had all but forgotten.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind." I heard Ratchet say this and I knew the downlink was working.

"Where is that?" I heard Jack ask this so I answered.

**"This looks like Kaon." **Raf then had to translate for me because I had forgotten they couldn't understand me.

"Quickly Bumblebee. I know you're in unknown territory but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's processor." He didn't have to tell me this twice, but I'm a scout I could handle myself. As I continued to walk I couldn't help but feel bad for Oceana right now. So much was at risk for her on this mission. If I don't succeed not only will she lose me but she'll also lose Optimus. With this on my processor I walk up a flight of stairs and I came to a fairly open platform. And Optimus was standing there in front of me.

**"What?!" **I was confused and wanted to know why he was here too, especially because I thought he was lying on a medical berth in Ratchet's medical bay.

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus." I stopped halfway to the Optimus look alike. "But a figment of Megatron's processor. He cannot see or hear you." I flinched slightly as sinister laughter came from somewhere nearby. Looking past Optimus's shoulder I saw Megatron standing on a smaller platform above.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." Looking up towards Megatron I wondered what was going to happen.

"Never Megatron." I took a step away from the Optimus look alike as it turned to face Megatron. "One shall stand, one shall fall." It then brought out its arm blade, ready to fight Megatron just like the real one would.

"So be it." Megatron brought out his own arm blade and then leapt down, landing in front of Optimus, obviously planning on fighting him. Both mechs charged each other and I simply stood back and watched, not wanting to get hit by any stray attacks.

They had barely gotten one hit when the Optimus look alike disintegrated like dust. I stood there shocked, not listening to what Bulkhead and Ratchet were saying. The rock I was semi hiding behind crumbled away slightly and another look alike formed, standing up to face Megatron.

"Megatron! Your treachery ends here." The look alike extended its arm blade while Megatron retracted his and pointed the plasma cannon at the look alike. Not exactly thinking I sprung out from behind the rock and ran in front of Optimus, planning on blocking the shot from hitting the look alike.

However the blast went right through me, not touching me at all and hit its original target. Turning around I see the look alike crumble to dust just like the first one. From behind me I heard pedesteps, spinning around while taking a couple of steps back I look to see Megatron walking towards me.

"The Autobot scout. The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!" Megatron then raised his arm above his helm, his arm blade extended once more. I flinch, offlining my optics at the same time, expecting to feel pain cutting through my frame as the blade connected with my armor. Instantly I think of how I failed Oceana and the others. But no pain came. Onlining my optics realize that the blade just passed right through me.

**"What the..." **Megatron glared at me.

"How can this be?" The warlord took a step towards me and I instantly take one back and flinch again as he brought down his blade on me. Again it passed right through me, doing no damage. This only enraged the Decepticon leader even more as he took several more swipes at me, all of them ineffective.

I paid most of my attention to Megatron as he paced in front of me but I did pay a little attention to the conversation going on back at base, something about Megatron not being able to hurt me because I wasn't created by his mind. I didn't really care why it was but I was glad to know that I couldn't be harmed by the towering mech.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movement so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?!" I watched him as he circled around me but didn't answer because my father's voice rang out.

"Megatron!" Both Megatron and I turned to look at the new look alike that Megatron's processor had created. Turning around I see Optimus but he wasn't alone, there was also a Bulkhead look alike along with one of me.

**"What?" **I glanced between Megatron and the look alikes. I was confused, why had he made copies of others besides Optimus. **"Whatever. I'm siding with them." **Turning away from Megatron and run over to the doppelgangers. Standing in front of my 'ganger I couldn't help but be a little childish. **"Hello!" **I also waved at myself and the froze slightly as I heard Megatron scream in frustration. The warlord then started firing at the look alikes and I. In three blasts he had taken out the 'gangers, leaving me standing there.

"You are real. They were not." Watched as Megatron walked off, probably trying to figure out what was happening and what to do. Then a chuckle escaped from him. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected." I wasn't sure what to do now, Megatron obviously knew that he was dreaming.

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self aware." _Thanks Ratchet I'd kinda figured that one out myself. _I continued to watch Megatron from a distance, trying to see what Megatron was going to do.

"If this is in my subconscious. What are you doing inside my helm?!" Megatron suddenly got right up in my face, forcing me to take a step back. Thankfully he backed off and started pacing around me in circles, yet again. "The only way you could have entered my processor is via cortical psychic patch." Once again got right up in my face and I leaned away. "But the question remains. What happened to me?"

Megatron growled this in my face but I simply looked back at him, not saying anything. Then something seemed to dawn on him. Suddenly my vision was filled with the spacebridge exploding around me, as the undead warriors reached towards me. I realized this was the last thing Megatron had seen before he almost went offline. Megatron backed away by a couple of steps.

"The spacebridge explosion! And yet if you're in my helm I am not one with the All Spark. So tell me scout, do I still function?" I didn't answer, for two reasons, one I really wasn't sure if he was still functional and two Ratchet yelled at me over the comms.

"Bumblebee we are out of time!" I thought quickly on how to be get the cure out of the Decepticon leader and quickly.

**"Megatron do you have the cure for the Cybonic plague?" **I figured it might be best to just flat out ask him what the cure was.

"Cybonic plague?" _Did I not just say that?_ "Someone besides myself is unwell?" I just looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't know that it was Optimus and then nodded my helm. "Optimus." _Scrap. _A soft chuckle came from the warlord which turned into a full blown laugh. "Such irony, that after ages of endless battle the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from a distant past." I glared at the older mech, thinking of how I could possibly get the formula from him. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron." I looked to my right to see yet another Optimus standing there, ready to be killed by the Decepticon leader. "Your treachery is-" It didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was shot by Megatron, who didn't even look at him. But this gave me an idea.

**"If you don't save Optimus, you'll never have what you want most." **I pointed to him as I said this.

"Oh and just what is it that I want most, scout?" Megatron placed his hands on his hips as he asked me this.

**"You want to be able to slay Optimus by your own hands." **I really hoped that he would take the bait and give me the formula. Megatron just laughed slightly.

"Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will whenever I desire." _Scrap he isn't falling for it. I've got to try one last time though._

**"But if you let the plague virus kill the real Optimus, you'll never get the chance to yourself." **This time he seemed to be taking it.

"After our deep history together, to _not_ watch the spark ebb from Optimus's optics with my very own..." _Just one last push and I'll get the cure. _

**"Give me the formula and you can do that." **

"Well played scout." He then opened up his hand to reveal a holographic cube, I had no clue whether it was the formula or not but he had to hope it was. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it." He was right about that much but I didn't need to know how, Ratchet knew how. I reached for the cube only to have Megatron close his hand, shutting off the hologram.

**"What?" **

"Not yet."

**"Why?"**

"And how am I going to accomplish terminating Optimus as you proposed, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream. Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure." I tried not to let my doorwings drop as he said this, not knowing how long it would take for me to do that. "You must grantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray. The real Optimus." I wasn't sure what to say to this. But luckily I didn't have to say anything because right then Ratchet came on over my comms.

"Arcee, we have the formula, disconnect Bumblebee now." I stared at Megatron and right then he seemed to catch on to what was happening as I felt something move on the back of my helm. Arcee had removed the patch. Everything around started crumbling and that's when Megatron really understood what was happening.

"You were watching. You tricked me." By that point I started to fade as I was pulled back into my own body. "NO! Take me with you." Megatron tried to grab me but I was already gone by that point but I still heard his last cry as it echoed around.

Once back in my own body it took me a few seconds to get situated in it before I onlined my optics. Sitting up sharply, with a couple of my systems beeping as they came back online I saw Arcee kneeling in front of me both blasters out. Then Starscream leaned down into the small hole.

"What in the..." He didn't get much else out as a groundbridge opened up directly behind us.

**"Come on Arcee, let's go." **I then turned and ran through the groundbridge, followed by Arcee a few seconds later. By the time we were back at base Ratchet was already quickly working on the cure. Maybe ten minutes later Ratchet had given Optimus the cure and was helping him stand up.

"That's is. Steady." We all clapped as Ratchet helped him take a few steps, just glad that he was going to be fine.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my medic, and my scout." Optimus indicated towards me and everyone started clapping again, this time for me. Rubbing the back of my helm I looked down at the floor.

**"It was nothing." **Suddenly I found that I was being hugged by my sister. Her grip was strong but she probably didn't realize it, luckily she eased up on her grip and I relaxed a little. I tensed again as something didn't feel right. Then I saw flashes of Megatron when he was lying on the medical berth on spark support followed by Megatron's face.

_"I'm out, or should I say in." _Megatron's voice sounded in my head followed by laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest chapter yet and it was originally going to be combined with the episode Out of His Head but after I finished this much I looked at the word count and thought that this was enough for one chapter. So I'm currently working on the next chapter and you can safely assume that it should be out within a week. If it's not feel free to PM me and tell me to continue writing this story. And as always reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. **

**And now I'm going to respond to the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Kirkanalo: **Always glad to hear you like the chapter that keeps me writing this. And thank you for voting.

**Second daughter of Eve: **Breaks from life are always good, that's why I do things like read and write fanfictions. I'd like to thank you as well for voting and I hope you're not too disappointed that I'm not currently doing all the episodes but like I said earlier I will most likely go back and write for all the episodes. (I get bored really easily)

**Galem: **I've always considered description my best part of my writing, and this isn't one of my very detailed stories that I've written. But it makes me happy to know that you could clearly see what I was describing. I also hope that I'm doing a good job with the character development. And be careful don't fall off your seat while waiting for the next chapter, I'll try and keep them coming out fairly quickly.

**Until the next chapter! Oh and I'm still looking for a better name for this story. Any and all suggestions are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter. Really happy about that. It would have been out sooner if the charger for my laptop hadn't died so I lost my computer last night and had to wait until today to be able to write more of this chapter. Either way here it is now and I'm also really happy because yesterday I got 2,000 views on this story! **

**This starts out from Bumblebee's perspective but does end with Oceana's perspective. and now the chapter!**

* * *

Oceana was certainly affected by what happened yesterday. After she fell into recharge in my arms last night Ratchet had explained that she was being clingy, in both physically and emotionally. It just dawned on her that Optimus and I weren't as indestructible as she thought we were. This morning she still stayed in my arms as Arcee, Oceana and I stood back as Ratchet checked over Optimus once again.

"Follow the light. Good. Good." Ratchet turned off the light he was shining into Optimus's optics. "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus. But it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague." Optimus lifted his arms up as the clamps around his waist were released and he was allowed to step out of the chamber.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend." I knew exactly what Ratchet was going to say neck and I wasn't too fond of it.

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." I knew they were just trying to give me credit for what I did but I didn't want it, not this time.

**"I told you it was nothing. I'd do anything for Optimus." **I started to wave my hand to show them once again they didn't need to thank me for this and then almost dropped Oceana. Arcee instantly had her hands out to stop her from falling even though it wouldn't be that far of a drop it was a drop none the less.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Immediately Oceana and I both turned to look at her.

**"Did you..." **

"Yeah I actually said that." While it certainly was true we were lucky that the warlord was still alive it was the last thing I would have ever expected to come from anybody's mouth, let alone her.

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus. While Megatron..." I shuddered ever so slightly any time somebody mentioned that name.

**"Arcee did her best to shoot the spark support lines." **I wasn't really trying to do anything with that comment other than reassure myself that Megatron was in no way in a position to harm us.

"Bee's right, did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." As she was saying this I set Oceana down and decided to head to my room, tired because I didn't get much recharge last night, too worried about Megatron and the fact that I had almost lost my father. I shuddered as I heard Megatron's voice in my helm again.

_"It is only a matter of time before Optimus discovers that all is not right with you scout." _Like a couple of times last night I tensed as I saw flashes of Megatron lying on a medical berth, hooked up to spark support. _"I must reclaim my body." _The images of Megatron faded to black only to be replaced with a pair of glowing red optics that unmistakably belonged to the warlord. _"Which means taking complete and total control of yours." _I heard my cooling system kick on as I hurried into my room closing the door as I entered.

Sitting down on my berth I pulled one knee up to my chest, leaving the other leg out straight. Oceana might have preferred to have both of her legs tucked up but I found it much more relaxing to only have one up and it helped me think, which is what I needed to do right now. Offlining my optics I rest my chin on my knee.

_Why am I hearing Megatron's voice inside my helm? He's not here. He's on the warship on spark support he can't hurt me. _I heard a dark chuckle and I onlined my optics immediately, my spark pounding in my chest.

_"What's wrong scout? Don't like sharing you processor?" _I could have sworn my spark stopped as I heard Megatron's voice again. _"Well that won't be a problem too much longer. I'm going to take control." _I shuddered at the suggestion and couldn't help but think of what sort of damage Megatron could do if he succeeded in taking control of me.

_Wait, what am I thinking? The voice is simply a figment of my imagination. Megatron isn't going to take control of my body. _I jumped slightly when I heard a knock on my door. A shiver went down my spine as I heard the dark chuckle again, mostly drowned out my Bulkhead.

"Hey Bee. Wanna play a game of basketball?" Quietly I reminded myself that it was just Bulkhead as I got up and walked to the door. Opening the door I smile at the other mech as I stepped out of my room.

**"Sure. I'd love to." **Playing basketball wasn't my favorite thing to do but I was the only one who could and would play with him. Oceana could hardly hold the ball, let alone throw it, so she couldn't play and none of the others would. Besides it would allow me to my processor off of the whole Megatron thing. Following Bulkhead out into the main area, he grabbed the ball and tossed it to me as we got ready to play.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron. Let the games begin!" Miko then blows her whistle from where she was standing on one of the catwalks. As soon as she blows the whistle I start spinning the ball on my finger, happy to be able to show off. I then shot it towards the goal however Bulkhead simply jumped up and grabbed the ball out of the air before it even touched the rim.

Bulkhead then immediately turned around, jumping and shooting it one handed into the basket. Miko immediately started cheering for her guardian. The green mech picked up the ball as it rolled back to him and passed it to me, challenging me to best two out of three. As soon as I caught the ball I started running towards the goal, determined to make it this time, smiling as I hear Raf and Oceana cheering me on.

Half way to the goal I feel my body stop moving as my mind was seemingly pulled away from my body. Suddenly I was seeing flashes of a fight between Megatron and Optimus, along with the spacebridge and undead warriors, threatening to come through the spacebridge. Once again the space bridge was exploding all around me. Then everything was dark went dark for a moment as I saw Megatron smiling cruelly at me.

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball." Without knowing what was happening I felt my body turn around and lob the ball towards Bulkhead. As soon as the ball left my hand I felt control over my own body return. I watched helplessly as the ball thankfully missed Bulkhead's helm and I thought fearfully about what could have happened if my aim hadn't been off.

_"Consider that a warning, bug." _I shivered ever so slightly at Megatron's comment as Miko slid down the ladder, blowing her whistle as she went. She then removed the whistle and mimicked a buzzer.

"Flagrance fowl." I heard say something but I didn't really catch what he said.

"Bee, hoop's over there." Bulkhead then pointed towards the basketball hoop, I followed where he was pointing, knowing perfectly well that was where the hoop was.

**"Sorry I got disoriented for a moment." **I made up the lie on the spot, too afraid to tell them what had really happened. Besides that, they wouldn't believe me even if I did tell them, they'd just pass it off as a irrational fear.

"Bee, you okay?" I turned towards Raf, knowing that he didn't deserve me lying to him.

**"I'm fine. Let's play three out of five." **He didn't seem to be that convinced but he must have figured that if there was something bothering me that I'd tell him about it if I wanted to.

"Yeah, three out of five." Bulkhead agreed and then quickly handed me my aft in the next round of basketball. How a mech as big as him could ever be that graceful at something like basketball was beyond me.

I was walking back to my room, very thankful that I didn't have to worry about Oceana bothering me right now thanks to Arcee dragging her along for a patrol. My room was only a few feet away when the same sort of feeling as on the basketball court came over me again. Tensing up Megatron's voice sounded in my helm once again.

_"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?" _I was then dragged back into some of Megatron's memories. Megatron was floating in the wreckage, barely staying out of stasis when Starscream plunged his hand into Megatron's spark chamber. Pulling his hand back out Starscream was now proudly holding a sliver of dark energon. _"Of course, dark energon. Starscream..." _

Megatron then fell back within my processor and I regained the control of my body. Immediately I walked the last few feet into my room, once again closing the door and sitting down on my berth with one leg tucked up to my chest. Exhaustion washed over me as I rested my helm on my knee. Despite all of the thoughts in my head, including how badly I could hurt one of the other Autobots or do worse if it was one of the humans that got in the way, if Megatron managed to control my body for any amount longer than he was already able to. I fell into recharge quickly after that, having not realized exactly how exhausted I was.

In the morning when I came out of recharge I wasn't quite sure what time it was so I got up and walked out to the main room. Surprisingly nobody else was there, not even Ratchet. Passing by the computer I continue to look around, wondering where everyone was. My gaze settled on one of Ratchet's tools, what it was I'm not entirely sure.

My body stiffens as I'm once again pulled away from the controls of my own body and thrown back so that I could only watch as Megatron controlled my body. He made me step forward towards the tool and I knew that Ratchet would be yelling at me later today when he found the destroyed tool.

_"Yes, go on scout. Obey my will.'_' I didn't really have a choice as he forced my hand to close around the tool, crushing it. The sound of it made me flinch and cringe at the thought of Megatron's hand doing that to my throat. It might have been five stellar cycles ago but occasionally nightmares from it popped up every now and then. Last night I had flash backs of that day, probably heavily due to the fact that Megatron was currently sharing his helm.

"Bumblebee." Megatron immediately released the controls to me as Ratchet's disapproving voice came from the other side of the room. Turning around slowly I face the medic. "I needed that" _He seems to need everything. _I looked down at the tool in my hand.

**"Sorry." **That was all I could think of to tell him, other than that Megatron was inside my helm.

"What has gotten into you?" _Megatron. _I almost said it out loud too but decided against flat out saying it.

**"Umm… well I've been seeing Megatron's face." **

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" I nod my helm, hoping Ratchet would do something about it. "You're probably slightly traumatized by your trip into Megatron's mind. It's only to be expected, especially with the past experiences that you've had with Megatron."

Again I nodded gently tracing my fingers over where the scars would be if the mask wasn't in the way. Ratchet looked at me sadly and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. After a minute he removed his hand and started getting something ready in his med bay.

I simply sat back and watched, wondering if Ratchet was going to do anything to help me. After a few minutes Optimus, Oceana and Arcee entered, Raf sitting on Optimus's shoulder. Ratchet paid them no attention as he indicated with his hand for me to stand up. Following him he led me to the same chamber that he had used when he was looking over my father yesterday. Ratchet indicated for me to step up and I did, although confused as to why.

"I'm going to put you into a forced power down. It should help with the trauma you seem to be going through." I nodded, understanding the concept behind what he was doing, although it wouldn't help me this time. I'd gone through it before after the first time Megatron had attacked Oceana and me. Unfortunately for Oceana it was potentially dangerous for younger bots so she had to wait two stellar cycles before she could.

Ratchet activated the power down and my optics offlined, as my processor disconnected from my body, but not in the same way when Megatron took control of my body. Everything around me was pitch black except for one thing, Megatron. Of course Megatron was waiting for me when I receded into my own mind.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Megatron sneered this and I simply ignored him, already ready for the forced power down to be over. At any time I could theoretically force myself out of the power down but that could cause possibly irreversible damage to me and I wasn't going to take the chance. Megatron growled at me as he took a step closer to me. "Speak when you are spoken to, bug."

I didn't say anything and he took another step towards me, and was now within his arm's reach. He managed to grab me, by my throat. I felt panic welding up inside of me as I looked into his demonic eyes. He lifted me off my pedes, his massive hand still able to easily wrap around my neck/

Even though I wanted to squirm and attempt to get out of his grasp so I could run away, I forced myself to stay calm to show Megatron I wasn't afraid of him. This was sort of working until Megatron repositioned his hand, one of his clawed fingers, resting along the fault line of my battle mask.

Megatron sensed my discomfort and ran his claw along the line for a moment before digging the claw into it and pulling. I tried to scream in pain as he pulled the mask that had been fastened on in such away it was nearly impossible to remove without special tools. No matter how hard I tried no sound came out because the voice modulator had been infused into the mask.

I force myself not to cry, from both the physical pain from having my mask ripped off and the emotional pain from having the scars that I tried so hard to forget about, open and visible. Megatron laughed at my discomfort. The warlord looked away from me and towards where he held my mask in his other hand. Casting me a sly glance he then crushed the mask and the voice modulator inside of it.

"I don't know why you wear that. Be proud of the scars you have. They let everyone know that you survived an attack by the Decepticon leader, which is not something many can claim. Although you won't be quite as lucky this time bug." As he said this I struggled to get out of his grip, all too familiar with the damage could cause claws alone.

He dropped me, letting me crash to the floor before jabbing his pede into my side and sent me tumbling away from the warlord. Coming to a stop I clench my side for a moment as the warlord approached me again. Pulling my hand away from my side my optics widen in fear as see energon, my energon, staining it.

Megatron roughly hauled me to my pedes by grabbing onto the armor on my upper arm, ripping and crushing it at the same time. The Decepticon leader growled at me, obviously upset about something.

"Earlier I thought I told you to speak when you're spoken to." When I didn't answer the leader of the Decepticons brought out his plasma cannon and pointed it at me. "Well?" Shuddering, knowing what it could do to a bot, I did something that Ratchet had forbidden me from doing; I disengaged the rerouting Ratchet had done, allowing me to use my vocal processor.

"_" I wasn't even sure what I had tried to say and simply fell to my knees, clutching my throat as unbearable pain came from it. Looking down at me Megatron laughed at my pain.

"That's right, you can't talk." Fueled by anger I stood up, ready to fight him, only to be thrown down by his massive hand. I landed a few feet away on my back with a sickening crunch. Flinching slightly while pain came from my back I knew Megatron had gotten at least one of my doorwings.

Before I could stand up I was trapped by Megatron's pede on my throat. Weakly I tried to push it off but he only pressed harder. Looking up at his with nothing but fear in my optics, Megatron aimed his plasma cannon at my helm.

I froze, thinking of what happened to Oceana when she encountered this weapon, thinking of how lucky she was to still be alive after taking a shot that close to her processor. Menacingly the cannon started charging, still aimed at my helm. Luckily right before firing he pointed it away. The blast tore through my left side but at least it wasn't my helm. I could feel energon freely flowing from the wound on my side and I just let it flow. Megatron looked at me.

"You're pathetic, you know that bug? The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because if you offline right now, your body dies too and I need that to return to my own body." Megatron sneered in discuss as he as he once again pulled me to my pedes. I didn't even try and fight him anymore.

I knew Megatron was just playing with me. He wasn't actually planning on killing me anytime soon so why even bother. Megatron must have notice because he just tossed me away like a rag doll, assuming correctly that I was defeated. After a few minutes or so pain exploded in the back of my processor and I realized that Megatron had taken control of my body, forcing it out of power down.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Bee." _Scrap. Raf must have been waiting for me to come out of power down. _ Megatron forced my body to step out of the chamber but he thankfully didn't step on Raf where he was sitting on the floor, near my pedes. "Bee? Bumblebee! Wait!" Raf stood up and followed me as Megatron forced me to head towards the groundbridge controls. Thankfully Megatron seemed to have no interest in the human and simply activated the groundbridge.

Walking towards the open groundbridge, from the corner of my optics I caught sight of Oceana coming into the room, having probably heard Raf's commotion. I watched helplessly as Megatron controlled my body, praying to Primus that he wouldn't attack Oceana. As I was forced to walk through the groundbridge I heard heavier pede steps, telling me that one of the other bots had arrived. Megatron immediately broke into a run, not planning on waiting to find out who it was.

On the other side of the groundbridge was a wasted expanse of gunmetal grey rocks. It took me a moment to realize there were Cybertronian bodies strewn all over the place, only distinguishable by the faint purple glow of dark energon that covered them. That's when I realized this must be where Optimus and Ratchet fought Megatron's undead warriors.

_"Where is it? Where?" _Megatron asked this and then flashes of the battle flooded my processor. Megatron pulled out a shard of dark energon, raising it high above his head before throwing it at the ground, infecting all of the Cybertronian bodies around. I shuddered slightly at the thought, hoping that the warlord didn't find the shard. Right then Megatron looked left and at my feet was a crater, glowing purple as the dark energon shard sat at the bottom. _Wow he really didn't notice that?_

Megatron forced my body to pick up the shard and bring it closer to my face for examination. Even though it was a small shard I could feel my body grow weaker from it. While Megatron turned to a groundbridge as it opened I couldn't help but ask myself how it could possibly help Megatron to have that stuff running through his body. Exiting the groundbridge I was back in the base, Ratchet was waiting for me.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Megatron didn't answer Ratchet and just kept walking, making a bee line for the groundbridge controls. However Ratchet grabbed a hold of my hand which held the shard of dark energon. Upon seeing it Ratchet questioned it. "Dark energon?" Without warning Megatron forced my body into punching Ratchet and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Megatron walked forward, ignoring the groaning Ratchet and Oceana as she rushed to his side, casting me a glance that was a mix of worry and fear.

"Bee what are you doing?" Megatron instantly turned towards where Raf was standing on a catwalk above the groundbridge controls. Carefully I dragged myself to my feet within my processor, prepared to attack Megatron to ensure that Raf and the others wouldn't be hurt while Megatron was in charge of my body. Before I could even try and attack him he glanced over his shoulder towards me.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you." I just look at him, how did he know I was planning on attacking him? "Honestly, I'm inside your processor, do you not think that I can hear your thoughts? I will admit that it's touching how much you care for this pathetic human. This is why I'm going to kill him while in control of your body."

I froze, I couldn't let him kill Raf, so I did the only thing I could really think of; changing my forearm into a blaster and pointed it at my own helm. If Megatron could read my thoughts, he'd know what I would do. As soon as I had the blaster out Megatron turned to look at me.

"You wouldn't really end your own life to save that of a human's would you?" I just looked at Megatron, this wasn't solely about Raf but he was the one in the most danger right now. Megatron took my silence as a yes. "That would not be my choice, however since I currently need you alive." Megatron picked up Raf and I flinched however Megatron simply moved Raf out of his way, setting him up where he wouldn't be able to get down without help.

Raf was yelling at me to fight and not do it, if only I could. As Megatron steered my body away from Raf I relaxed and simply let Megatron do what he was doing, too weak to do anything else. After running through the groundbridge, onto the Nemesis, Megatron then turned to me.

"You dare to challenge me like that?" I nodded my helm and half a second later was met by the warlord's fist to my face. The blow sent me flying. Having not been ready for it I landed on my side and slide several feet after the impact.

Before I had time to even begin to stand up Megatron was looming over me, jerking me up by grabbing one of my doorwings. I was suspended in the air by my doorwings for a moment before I heard the sound of metal ripping and pain flooded my back as I suddenly dropped to the ground.

Megatron laughed and then dropped the newly detached doorwing in front of me, similar to how I'd seen Wasp do to Oceana eight stellar cycles ago. He then left me there curled up in a ball as he then went on to kill several Vehicons using my body.

I watched Bumblebee set Raf down and then ran through the open groundbridge. Ratchet groaned a little as he tried to stand up and I immediately helped him stand. I then glanced over to where Raf was, wondering what had gotten into Bumblebee.

"Ratchet! Are you okay?" Raf called this out from where he was stuck.

"I'm fine." As he said this Ratchet shouldered me away, insisting that he was fine and didn't need my help. "More importantly, is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is making him think like a Decepticon." While Ratchet said this I walked over to where Raf was and helped him down so he could stand on my shoulder.

"Bee's not a con." I said this while turning sharply to face Ratchet, almost causing Raf to fall of my shoulder.

"Agreed but we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee indents to do with that shard." Ratchet said this while gently picking Raf off my shoulder and placing him in his own hand, which was probably for the best. "The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron." I shuddered as the name was said. Flashes of the nightmare I had where Megatron had taken Optimus from us came to me and I almost started crying right then.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf looked up at Ratchet who shook his helm.

"Worse." _How could anything be worse? _"Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's processor." That was definitely worse. Raf asked a surprised 'what' while I simply looked at the medic for the explanation. "How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit." Ratchet gently set Raf down on the walk way above the groundbridge controls. "When Bumblebee returned to his own processor, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet then opened the groundbridge. "Stay here." He glared at both of us as he said this.

"I'm going Ratchet, whether you want me to or not." I glared right back at Ratchet while I said this.

"No. Bumblebee needs us." Ratchet turned around to face both of us, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Of course he does." I immediately picked up Raf and handed him to Ratchet before running through the groundbridge. On the other side was a hallway of the Nemesis. "The Decepticon warship?" Ratchet seemed surprised at where we ended up although it made sense. I didn't waste any time on being shocked at where we were and took off down the hallway, Ratchet and Raf following shortly behind. Turning around a corner there were several Vehicon troopers lying offlined on the floor.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf beat me to the question.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominate and clearly he came here for one purpose; to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." I froze as he said this, almost crying for the safety of my brother. I pushed away the forming tears, knowing that I needed to be strong for my brother.

"No, Bumblebee won't let him, just like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base." I smiled slightly, knowing what Raf was saying was true. If there was any way for Bee to stop him he would.

"I hope you're right." Ratchet then helped Raf off of his shoulder and then continued down the hallway. Raf and I immediately followed. However Ratchet stopped Raf with his hand, silently telling him to stay back, he then glared at me, obviously wanting to tell me to stay back as well but I simply glared back at him and he silently threw up his arms, giving in.

At the end of the hallway Ratchet and I quietly leaned into the room to see Bumblebee attaching a cortical psychic patch to him that lead to Megatron. Ratchet ran out, heading directly towards Bumblebee. As he did this Raf came up beside me, obviously having ignored Ratchet's warning.

"Ratchet! Don't hurt Bumblebee!" Ratchet didn't eve slow down.

"That's not Bumblebee." I practically froze as he said this, but I knew in my spark that Megatron was in control right now. Ratchet tried to punch him twice but Bumblebee dodged both of them and then threw Ratchet against the wall with strength I didn't think Bumblebee had. My brother then brought out the piece of dark energon.

"Bumblebee!" I yelled this at him and he spun around right as I slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and the shard of dark energon out of his hand. Half a second later Bumblebee was slamming into me, throwing me into the wall like he had done with Ratchet. I was dazed for a second and then got up just in time to see Bumblebee bat Raf across the room. That's when I noticed Ratchet wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Fair well Megatron!" Ratchet then removed the main spark support line from Megatron's chest. Bumblebee took a swipe at the medic who somehow managed to dodge but was then thrown over the scout's shoulder when he tried to land a blow on him. He collapsed after slamming into the wall near where Raf was lying.

Immediately I was on my feet and charging at him again. Bumblebee easily side stepped me and then walked up to Megatron, slamming the shard of dark energon into Megatron's spark chamber. The warlord started shaking slightly as the shard melted into his frame. As soon as the warlord's eyes snapped open Bumblebee's frame sank to the floor.

Immediately I rushed to his side to help him up only to find that he doesn't even seem to be online, glancing worriedly over my shoulder I look towards Ratchet, worried about my brother. Ratchet was by my side instantly and helped me disconnect the patch and then picked him up as Megatron stepped down from the medical berth. At the same time five Vehicons came running up so I grabbed Raf, protecting him from any blaster fire that might come from them.

"Decepticons! You're rightful lord and master has returned." Megatron took a couple of steps towards the door and then looked at where we were, particularly at how Ratchet was holding Bumblebee. "He's not dead, yet. Finish these pests. I have my own extermination to perform." The Vehicons parted to let their leader through and then fell back into formation and started firing at us.

Dodging their blasts I fired back, with much better accuracy. Hitting a couple of them and knocking then to the floor, but not killing them. Ratchet charged them, somehow managing to run while carrying my brother and having an arm free to be a blaster. I followed with Raf safely in my palm.

I was well aware of what was going on around me. Ratchet, Oceana, and had followed me here and were attempting to stop Megatron from resurrecting his body. I wanted to help them but I was too weak to even attempt to stand up, let alone try and take down Megatron. The warlord sidestepped my sister and thankfully didn't follow through with an attack, instead he raised the shard of dark energon above my head and then slammed it into his own chest.

As soon as the dark energon melted into Megatron's body, Megatron's mind thankfully left mine. Control of my body was returned to me and I couldn't do anything and I slumped to the floor. Oceana was immediately by my side and I tried to get up or do something to let her know that I wasn't offline but only ended up slipping farther away. After a few more times of trying to do anything I ended up slipping into stasis.

Once we were off the Nemesis something on top of it suddenly exploded and Optimus fell off the top of it. I set Raf on the ground and immediately took off but quickly realized that my father was too big and falling too fast for me to try and catch. After he crashed into the ice below I saw Starscream in his alt mode, dive bombing towards Optimus and I changed my course to ram into the seeker. However before I could Megatron had the exact same idea.

Ignoring the two Decepticons and landed by my father, helping him out of the snow and ice. He looked surprised at seeing me but didn't outright question me, although I knew he'd be asking as soon as we got back to base. Arcee and Bulkhead then walked up. We all then turned to look at the Nemesis as it turned away, Starscream's panicked screams coming from somewhere on board. My father then lifted his hand up to his helm and activated a comm link.

"Ratchet we need a groundbridge." That's when it hit me that we didn't have a way to get back to base.

"You are not the only ones." The others turned to look where Ratchet's voice came from as he walked into view, Bumblebee still in his arms and Raf on his shoulder. I wasn't quite sure what Optimus was thinking at the time but it certainly wasn't anything good.

"What happened to Bee?" Bulkhead asked this and glanced between Ratchet and I for an explanation.

"You know that Bumblebee was complaining about seeing Megatron. I just brushed it off as an after effect of having been in Megatron's processor however the cortical psychic patch worked both ways. So Bumblebee literally was sharing his processor with Megatron. Megatron took control and forced Bumblebee to resurrect his body. Even though Megatron is gone now Bumblebee is very weak from it, he should be fine in a day or two but we still need to get him back to base as soon as possible."

My wings dropped as he said this. We were currently at the poll, how were we supposed to get home? Suddenly something seemed to snap inside my processor and suddenly a groundbridge appeared next to us. Everyone looked at it surprised. Cautiously Bulkhead went through and came back less than a minute later.

"It leads to our base." Ratchet wasted no time getting Bumblebee into the med bay. After he had Bumblebee under close watch he then turned back to the rest of us who had already come through the groundbridge and were waiting for him to tell us how Bumblebee was.

"Like I said earlier he should be fine in a day or two. What's worrying me right now is why the groundbridge activated. It certainly was great timing but it should be physically impossible for it to have opened on its own yet it did." I had thought about this and had a possible answer but it scared me.

"Actually it's not impossible for a groundbridge to be remote controlled. Soundwave controls the Decepticons' bridges all the time. But I don't think Soundwave just helped us out." Arcee pointed this out and I just found myself blurting out.

"I think I controlled the groundbridge!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright as you can see this ending is not the same one as in the episode. This is for a couple of reasons. One, I'm not planning on always necessarily following the episodes exactly, especially later on as more characters are brought in and I wanted to see how I could tweak this episode. Two, I had kinda always found it weird that Bumblebee wasn't affected more by the fact that Megatron had just taken over his body. Three I needed to have a set up for the next chapter which is going to have character development for Oceana. **

**For those of you worrying Bumblebee is not dead! I'd never do that to my favorite cannon character. And now I'm going to respond to the Reviews I got last chapter.**

**Magostar117: **I hope that you enjoyed how I did Out of his Head and I hope that it has enough extra details in it. I always wonder about the little details they leave out of the episodes, like if Ratchet wasn't at base how did they get back during this episode. I hope that there is enough Bumblebee in this chapter for you. I know it isn't a second entire Bumblebee chapter but I needed to add in a little from Oceana's perspective. The next chapter might not be from his perspective but it will certainly centered mostly around him. And glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Second daughter of Eve: **Glad that you're not mad. And school definitely comes first, not so much looking for a job for me but school yes.

**Kirkanalo: **Glad that you thought the chapter was good, very good in fact. You might even call it Optimus. Which is Latin for very good.

**Until I get the next chapter up. Don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter, or if you rather you can PM me. Reviews always make my day and always help me with my writing so don't be afraid to comment, even if you don't have a question. I'm also taking suggestions. Especially for a better title. **


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay really sorry that this took so long to get this chapter out. I got writers block, but don't worry it was for this chapter only. I had an idea for this chapter but once I actually wrote it wasn't that good but I couldn't come up with anything better. **

**So I'm warning you all in advance: I"m sorry for the late, short pile of scrap chapter. The next one will be better I promise. **

* * *

"I think I controlled the groundbridge." As soon as I blurted this out everyone turned to face me.

"Don't be ridiculous why would you be able to control the groundbridge?" Ratchet said this scornfully before turning back to where Bumblebee was. I scooted closer to Optimus, not really knowing what else to do. In my spark I really believed that I had opened the groundbridge and I think Optimus picked up on this.

"Ratchet, she's being serious. Besides was it not just point out that Soundwave can." I perked up a little as my father stood up for me.

"Soundwave is a mech who experimented on himself to enhance his capabilities to better the Decepticon cause. And there are no other reports of bots ever being able to do that. Besides why would she just be able to do it now?" Optimus let out a sigh as he picked me up. I looked up at him, not sure what was going to happen now.

"Ratchet we don't know everything about fliers. Before the war fliers mostly kept to themselves, and most of them either stayed neutral or joined the Decepticons, keeping the Autobots mostly in the dark about life cycles and cultures." I leaned my helm against Optimus and started to drift off into recharge, having already heard them have this argument several times over the past few stellar cycles. At some point during this argument Agent Fowler stepped into the base.

"So if fliers are either Decepticons or neutrals, why do you guys have Oceana?" Suspicion dripped from his voice and I couldn't help but think of how Cliffjumper had thought I was a Con.

"Oceana's mother sought out protection from the Decepticons while she was carrying and shortly after Oceana was created offlined, but left Oceana in our care. We've tried to take care of her to the best of our knowledge and it certainly hasn't always been easy." I felt a faint feeling of Optimus stroking the back of my helm and I fell into recharge.

When I came out of recharge in the morning I felt sort of light headed and something inside me didn't quite feel quite right. Getting up off my berth I immediately face planted as I tripped over something. Confused I look around and see that I tripped over a pile of cables on the floor, looking at them curiously they started twitching slightly.

Quickly standing up I back up and the pile uncoiled a little bit, following them with my eyes I realized that they were hooked up to my back. Reaching around I placed my hands on my back expecting to be able to detach them only to find that I couldn't. They were coming out of me.

Taking another step back I try to get away from them even though they were a part of me, fear starting to weld up in me. I actually jumped slightly when a knock came from the door. _What would happen if they saw me like this?_ Suddenly the cables shot upwards, latching onto the rafters and then pulling me up. The knock sounded from the door again before it opened enough for my father's helm to peak into the room, already talking.

"Oceana? I know you're worried about Bumblebee but you can't…" My father trailed off as he looked around and didn't see me. He let out a sigh, muttering something about Ratchet said that I was in my room, and closed the door as he left. I let out a sigh and the started to wonder if I could actually control the cables.

That's when I realized they were just like the tentacles Soundwave had. I froze, why was I becoming more like Soundwave, first opening a groundbridge from halfway around the world and now the same tentacles as him. Shivering out of fear of what was happening to me, I stayed up in the rafters for the rest of the day, wishing that I could go to Bumblebee for comfort.

At some point the tentacles retracted, hiding themselves away and I fell into a light recharge. How long I was in recharge I'm not sure but I came out of it when I heard the door to my room open again. Looking down I saw Optimus looking into my room again, obviously wondering if I was in there or not. From the hallway I heard Arcee and Bulkhead saying goodnight to Optimus, he closed the door to my room while saying his own goodnights to them.

Waiting a few minutes I then quietly use my tentacles to get down from the rafters and then quickly pulled them back inside me. Silently I opened my door a crack and looked down the hallway which was thankfully dark, meaning the other had all fallen into recharge. Slipping out of my room I hurry down the hallway, planning on checking on Bumblebee before heading back to my own room.

Stepping into the main room I ignore the fact that the light was on in the med bay was on and enter the med bay, heading straight for the medical berth where Bumblebee was lying, still in stasis. Quietly I climb onto the berth and curl up next to Bumblebee, already feeling better by being close to him.

Offlining my optics I plan on falling back into recharge and waking up before the others to go back and hid in my room. I was almost back into recharge when I thought I heard the sound of pede steps. Onlining my optics I raise my helm and look around, looking to see if anyone was there, not seeing anyone I go back to trying to fall into recharge.

A minute or so later I'm suddenly picked up, dragging me out of the beginnings of recharge, onlining my optics I look up to see Optimus looking down at me worriedly. Looking around I also spot Ratchet standing a little bit away but glanced at me worriedly. Before either one of them could ask anything I spoke up.

"Optimus, what's happening to me?" Even more worry came across my father's face as he switched me from lying down in his arms to sitting up, leaning against the upper part of his arm so I didn't have to strain my neck to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I didn't answer him instead I nervously vented a little bit of air and then allowed the tentacles to come out of my back. My father obviously wasn't expecting that and he nearly dropped me. Immediately Ratchet was by my side, running a couple of scans. Optimus didn't say anything as Ratchet ran the scans, rubbing the back of my helm once in a vain attempt to stop me from shivering out of fear. "Ratchet?" The medic let out a sigh.

"As far as I can tell they're there naturally. Like we said yesterday we don't know everything about fliers, for all we know this could be a naturally delayed final growth. We just don't know." Ratchet let out another sigh, obviously not happy about the fact he didn't know.

"Should we be worried?" Ratchet didn't answer for over a minute. I didn't like how long it took Ratchet to answer and neither did my father. "Ratchet?"

"I don't believe so, as long as she tells us if anything else happens." Ratchet glared at me for half a second before looking at Optimus. This time Optimus was the one to let out a sigh and I could tell he didn't like the fact that I hadn't told him or Ratchet immediately.

"Please don't tell the others yet." A small smile came to my father's face as I asked this while leaning against his armor, ready to fall into recharge even though I had done almost nothing all day. Optimus resituated me in his arms and I hardly noticed, growing closer to recharge.

"Okay little one." I smiled slightly as I offlined my optics. "Would you like to recharge in my room tonight." Vaguely nodding I heard my father exchange a couple of words with Ratchet and then he started walking but I was in recharge before we made it to his door.

I came out of recharge when the berth underneath me moved, instantly I onlined my optics and relaxed when I realized I was curled up in a ball on my father's chest right above his spark. Letting out a sigh I thought back to before Tyger Pax when I could feel warmth coming from his spark, even through his armor. Optimus must have already come out of recharge because he lifted his helm up, his optics already on, when I sighed.

"Everything all right?" I nodded as I slid off onto the berth next to him so he could sit up. "That's the last time you get to sleep on my chest, you're way too big now." I smile slightly at his suddenly joking manner.

"Just watch me. I'll sleep on your chest again someday, just you wait." Joking back with him, I however adopt a frown when he adopts a more serious tone in his voice.

"Oceana, Ratchet would like to do a couple more scans and maybe a test or two, just to make sure nothing is possibly going to hurt you." I nod slowly, apprehensive about the whole thing, he must have sensed this because he immediately spoke up again. "It would be best to get it over with now, it's early and none of the others except Ratchet are up, so none of them are going to walk in while Ratchet looks at them."

This time instead of answering I climbed down off the berth and looked up at my father, just ready to get it over with. My father got up kind of sluggishly and I couldn't help but feel bad because Optimus, had undoubtedly didn't get very much recharge last night because he was worrying about me.

Silently my father picked me up and carried me into the medical bay where Ratchet was already up, still watching over Bumblebee who hadn't changed at all. The medic turned when he heard my father's pede steps.

"Both of you are up early." Neither I nor my father answered this and Ratchet ignored the silence. "Oceana, did Optimus tell you…" He didn't say anymore because I was already nodding my helm. "Alright Optimus, set her down and then as your medic I'm telling you to go get more recharge."

Optimus did as Ratchet told him to, setting me down and rubbing my back a couple of times before walking away, back towards his room. Ratchet turned away and came back holding a scanner. He stood there looking at me expectantly. It took me a moment to realize what he was waiting for, letting out a sigh I then allow my tentacles slowly come out from my back.

I sat on the medical berth with my optics offlined as Ratchet ran his scans, feeling extremely exposed even though I knew I was safe inside of the Autobot base. My knees were tucked up to my chest and my helm was buried in my knees.

"Ratchet!?" Onlining my optics I look up suddenly at the sound of Arcee's voice. Upon seeing the femme standing in the med bay I jump up off the berth, retracting the tentacles as I did so. Darting past both of them I run out of the med bay, heading towards my room while Ratchet yelled at me, something about I didn't need to run. As I turned down the hallway that led to the rooms I ran right into Optimus. Bending down he gently caught me before I could stand up.

"Oceana?" Optimus looked at me questioningly and right then Arcee ran around the corner and nearly crashed into Optimus. My father's whole demeanor changed as he saw the blue warrior, instantly understanding what had happened.

"Optimus?" From my spot in his arms I could see her looking at me suspiciously but her expression quickly turned to one of worry as I started shaking slightly. "I'm sorry for scarring you Oceana." I slowly stop shaking, still wondering how she was treat me now that she knew I was different. "Optimus, what's going on?"

"I'd like to know that too." Optimus looked over his shoulder towards the voice, but I didn't have to, to know the voice belonged to the former wrecker. My father let out a sigh, only noticeable to me because I was leaning against his chest.

"I think it would be better if Ratchet explained it." Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged a confused glance before following my father as he walked back into the med bay earning a sigh from Ratchet as he sees Arcee and Bulkhead. The red and white mech looks at me, obviously still holding up the doctor/patient confidentiality, nodding my helm I let the tentacles come out from my back, sort of getting used to them.

Bulkhead let out a small gasp as he saw them while Arcee shifted her weight nervously and both of them looked towards Ratchet expecting an answer. To answer them Ratchet turned on one of the monitors, bringing up on of the scans that he took before Arcee came in the first time.

"So far I haven't found anything suggesting that these changes are being forced onto Oceana, meaning she's continuing to grow. As for what their purpose is I'm still at a loss. They do share a resemblance to the cortical psychic patch and Soundwave's tentacles but that could mean anything." The others nodded in agreement while I continued to think.

"Ratchet…" I trail off as everyone turns to look at me but he nodded encouragingly at me to continue. "Would it hurt to see if they work as a cortical psychic patch?" I glance over to where Bumblebee was still lying on the medical berth, the spark monitor hooked up to him beeping quietly.

"I don't see why we couldn't try." Ratchet must have followed my gaze as did everyone else. He motioned for my father to set me down on the berth next to Bumblebee. Optimus looked at me worriedly as I stepped out of his arms and onto the berth, sitting down next to my brother.

Silently I took a hold of the tentacle and moved it towards the back of Bumblebee's helm when Ratchet gently placed his hand on top of mine. Looking at him I silently question him.

"Oceana, I just wanted to warn you, we don't know why Bumblebee hasn't come out of stasis, it could be very possible he's in a perpetual nightmare and can't get out of it and Megatron could be a major part of it. I'm just warning you." I nod my helm, understanding exactly what he was saying, but I just want my brother here right now to comfort me. Ratchet removed his hand from on top of mine and I plugged it into the back of Bumblebee's helm.

My optics offlined as I was dragged into Bumblebee's mind. Onlining my optics after a moment I see that everything was pitch black and looking around at first I thought I was alone. That's when I spotted a slumped form in the distance. Running towards it I slide to a stop as soon as I realize that it was Bumblebee, curled up in a ball facing away from me. I stared in horror for half a second before running even faster towards him.

Upon reaching my brother I was holding back tears, he was lying in a pool of energon, presumably his own energon, pieces of his armor lying a little way away and one of his doorwings. Kneeling down next to him, my hands are shaking slightly, out of fear that Bumblebee was too far gone and out of anger at what Megatron had done to him.

"Bumblebee?" My brother's head rose weakly and I nearly gasp as I saw that his battle mask had been ripped off, revealing his scars. It came as no surprise when he didn't answer me but his optics did brighten up when he saw me. "You're going to be fine." I said this even though I wasn't sure how I would be able to keep my promise.

Silently I wished Ratchet was here to help as I helped Bumblebee sit up, not even daring to have him try and stand up. I stiffened slightly as I get a good look at his left side, easily recognizing the burn patterns that only came from Megatron's plasma cannon. Taking another look at it I can tell that was where he'd lost the most energon.

_"Oceana, I activated the communications downlink" _Ratchet's voice came over my comm link and I smiled slightly. _"Oceana, listen to me very carefully. Megatron was only able to hurt because Bumblebee thought that he could. All of his injuries are in his processor so you have to convince him they're not real, understand?" _I nod my helm before letting out a small sigh, wondering how long this would take.

"Bumblebee, where does it hurt most?" Weakly he indicated the side that had been mauled by the warlord's plasma cannon. "Bee, listen to me, there is no wound there. It's just a figment of your imagination."

He looked at me like I was crazy, obviously starting with his largest wound wasn't going to work so I decided to go with what he probably wanted, his battle mask. Gently I placed my hands on his shoulders, looking him directly in the optics.

"Bee, focus on me." He nodded. "Will you tell me what happened?" Immediately he started to reach up to his face as if he was trying to say he didn't have his battle mask, but I gently pushed his hand away. "Bee, nothing is wrong with your battle mask. Just tell me what happened." This time he tried to turn to look at where his battle mask was lying on the ground but again I stopped him. "Just focus on me, there's nothing over there. And tell me what happened."

Bumblebee was obviously getting frustrated with me and probably seriously thought I had gone off the deep end. Then he seemed to connect what I had said earlier and what I was saying now. A small smile came across his face but it quickly disappeared behind his battle mask.

**"Oceana?" **He asked this hesitantly, still not sure. I smiled immediately throwing my arm around him in a hug. He flinched slightly and I couldn't tell if it was because my hug was too tight or that I had accidently bumped one of his wounds. Ignoring it I stand up and then try and help him up. When he winced, obviously in pain, I let out a small sigh.

"Remember, they're just in your mind. You're fine." He nods and stands up, only a little shaky. I smile at him as I watched his wounds simply disappeared. After I made sure he was standing tall I was about to return to my own body when Bumblebee asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't.

**"How are you here?" **I let out a sigh, taking a moment to think of how to tell him what was happening to me.

"As far as Ratchet can tell I hit a delayed growth spurt." Bumblebee looked at me waiting to continue with the explanation. For another time that day I let the tentacles come out from my back, letting Bumblebee see them. Unlike the others who had gasped or just stared when they first saw them, Bumblebee pulled me into a hug, just being there to comfort me.

_This is why I wanted Bumblebee there. He understands how it feels to be looked at differently and does his best to avoid doing it to others. Optimus says he isn't going to treat me any differently but I know he will. The others may not have said it but I knew they were thinking of Soundwave anytime they looked at me even though we were as opposite as two bots could get._

"Do you think you're strong enough?" My brother nods as he pulls out of the hug, obviously smiling behind his battle mask. I then offlined my optics and focused on being in my own body, onlining my optics I find that I'm back in my own body.

Carefully I unplugged the cord from the back of my brother's helm as his optics onlined. Planning on retracting the tentacle Bumblebee stops me by placing his hand over it. I waited as he simply looked at it, amazement shown in his optics, after a minute he moved his hand. He didn't say anything as I fully retracted it and didn't object as I suddenly found myself tired and leaning against his chest.

Because Ratchet wanted to run a couple of quick tests, my brother had to lie down. Quietly I lay down next to Bee, much to Ratchet's displeasure, resting my helm against his armor I offline my optics fall into recharge curled up next to my brother.

* * *

**A/N: On reflection this chapter is vaguely hinting at how Oceana is or isn't related to other cannon character (Yeah I know that just made no sense at all. My brain is about dead right now.) Either way this chapter is also about just how close Bumblebee and Oceana's relationship really is. Other than that like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this chapter was a pile of scrap. And as I promised at the beginning of the chapter I guarantee that the next one will be nice and long as well as good. It is going to be at least part of the season finale. **

**And now comes that time in the Author's note when I respond to the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Kirkalano: **Glad you thought the last chapter was interesting. And if I haven't mentioned it before dialog is always the worst part of my writing and I can never seem to be able to make the dialog seem natural.

**Second daughter of Eve: **Yes she did it. This chapter wasn't very interesting (which is probably the reason why I had trouble writing it) but it was one of those chapters that has to be written because of the information that can't be given any other way and is important to the rest of the story.

**Galem:** Exactly, did they call Fowler and say "Hey we got stranded, will you come pick us up?" I mean I don't think they could ask Raf to open up the groundbridge at that point in the show, maybe they just drove back... I think we'll never know. But I"m definitely happy that you support my choice in having Oceana control it.

**As always reviews are appreciated and suggestions are welcome. And if anybody has any ideas for a better title I'm all ears. Don't be afraid to comment, or PM me. I'm on here way too much so you can expect to get a response pretty quick. Until the next chapter which will be so much better than this chapter and a lot longer. **


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm late on getting this update out. For the past week I've been stuck at school until 4:30 or later for the play and it's not even dress rehearsal week. That's this week. Either way I'm trying my best to continue to write but life happens. It's a small chapter I'm sorry but it's just the episode; One Shall Fall. The next chapter will be the entire season 1 finale so One Shall Stand parts 1-3. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_It took several weeks but I could finally control the tentacles just like two extra arms, not that I used them much, most of the time keeping them hidden. Besides learning how to use the tentacles I also developed some skills at opening up groundbridges. Unfortunately I had to be under constant watch from one of the others and that got annoying although I think through no fault of my own I started to annoy Arcee._

_Besides gaining the tentacles and being able to control groundbridges I also started growing a bit. Ratchet doesn't think I grow much more but now I was as tall as Arcee and taller than Bumblebee if the extra height from my wings is counted. Even if she didn't outright say it I knew Arcee wasn't happy that we were tied for shortest in the base. Besides gaining height my body also slimmed some and my shoulders sloped clearly leading me to be more aerodynamic._

I practically threw the data pad on the berth while venting some air. When this whole thing started Ratchet had told me to start keeping track of when and how changes were happening and I had ignored his request, incorrectly assuming that it was a suggestion not a command I hadn't recorded anything. Now I was stuck writing what I could remember, much to my annoyance.

Glaring at the data pad I walk out of my room and head into the main room where everyone else was. They were obviously deep in some sort of conversation which quickly subsided as I entered. Letting out a little sigh I walk over to where Bumblebee was sitting by the kid's area, obviously not included in the conversation. Sitting down next to Bee we both listen in as the adults continue to talk.

"As I was saying; it was written in the Covenant of Primus that 'when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'" I rolled my optics, they were worried about a me overhearing a conversation about a doomsday prophecy that I'd hear before.

"No sky is raining fire?" The tone in Arcee's voice told me she wasn't very impressed.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy after all." Ratchet couldn't seriously be concerned about this. When I was younger and had accidently pulled it up one a data pad Ratchet was the one who told me that it wasn't actually going to happen.

"I say it's a load of huey." Finally somebody else who shared my opinion.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet.; But being that Cybertron has been dark for a while now ." I shuddered slightly, thinking about the condition of Cybertron the last two stellar cycles I had spent on it.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here." _Well what did you expect? You're talking about Megatron of course destruction was going to follow him._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought." For once Bulkhead had a point.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Glancing over my shoulder I look at Optimus, waiting for the answer to Arcee's question.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." I roll my optics, it was just a planetary alignment, just a weird coincidence, but it couldn't possibly trigger something to happen.

"And it would seem it's end point is Earth." Ratchet's statement caused a brief silence to fall in the base until Bulkhead broke it with what I was thinking at that moment.

"Crazy coincidence… Right… Right?" Arcee ignored him.

"How long are we talking?" Ratchet responded immediately and not with an answer I liked.

"A few days at most." Before either of them could comment on that Optimus spoke up.

"However unsettling this revelation may be… I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Everyone there knew that he was talking about Megatron and a silence fell in the room for half a minute before my father spoke again, this time directed towards Bumblebee and I. "You know you two can stop pretending to not be listening in to our conversation."

Letting out a small sigh Bee and I stand up before walking over to them. We both kept our helms down, finding a sudden interest in the floor. bumblebee was the first one to look up and when he did I heard Arcee let out a small laugh before wandering off, mumbling something about younglings being younglings. Glancing up at my father he didn't seem to be about to scold us and he actually waved us off. Bumblebee immediately followed Arcee and Bulkhead out of the base to go pick up their charges.

Later on I was glancing over the kids' shoulders as Raf was looking over one of the conspiracy websites he monitored. Jack was making comments as they did this, disproving every single one of them at a glance, until they came across a very familiar yellow Urbana.

"Hold. The camera sure loves Bee." This much was true, nine out of ten times if they found a picture with an Autobot in it, it was Bumblebee. Optimus and I were the only ones that had never been caught on camera.

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait." Miko leaned back as she said this, placing her hands behind her head for a moment before bringing them back into view while making the rock-n-roll sign.

"Wait is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked this as he sort of leaned over to see what the kids were doing.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of 'close encounters.' But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…" A new picture popped up instead of Bee's. 'Mars cat says; take me to your feeder.' I rolled my optics, I'd seen Raf replace other photos with this before but had never understood why he thought it was funny.

A small chuckle came from the medic but it was cut short as he realized what he was doing. I stared at him, almost nothing made Ratchet laugh, other than tormenting Cliffjumper but that wasn't really something he could do anymore.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" I simply nodded even though I was standing right behind them and none of them could see my nod. Ratchet let out a small embarrassed 'uh' before turning right back to his work.

"Huh. Optimus, you want to see something funny?" Yeah Optimus was as likely to want to see it as Megatron would be.

"No." My father didn't even turn his head away from the computer he was working at. I could tell Jack didn't exactly understand why my father had such a flat answer, and I knew how he felt.

"Don't take it personally..."

"Primes are built that way." Arcee completed my sentence as she and Bulkhead walked into the main room, having just gotten back from patrol.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." I had to stop myself from interrupting the former Wrecker, having seen him do all three. But most of the time my father was very reserved, pretty much never showing emotion.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime." I shuddered slightly at Ratchet's words. While they were true it was just weird to think that my father was never the way he was now, although I knew the kids were confused about what Ratchet had said.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?"

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it." I remember the first time Ratchet had said that to me, he had then gone on to explain how the Matrix of Leadership would choose its next host after Optimus offlined but I had the feeling he wasn't going to go into that detail with the kids.

"So... Different how? Are we talking party animal?" While I certainly didn't know my father before he was a Prime I knew my father would never be a party animal.

"No. No. Optimus was more like..." Ratchet hesitated for a moment as he tried to think of somebody to compare him with, I said nothing, halfway interested in who Ratchet came up with."...Jack." I glanced between Jack and my father who was still working on the computer, completely ignoring this conversation.

"What? I'm nothing like-" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence because the computer Optimus was at started beeping. It was a call from Fowler.

"Prime! Those tech heists my department's been tracking, we figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pendington ebs particle collider captured this;" On the screen besides the one Agent Fowler's video call was on a picture popped up and I immediately narrowed my optics at the 'Con showed.

"Soundwave..." _Thanks Jack I'm pretty sure all of us knew that it was Soundwave in that picture. _

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." _Miko you lower the IQ of everyone here every time you speak. _Thankfully Agent Fowler ignored Miko's comment as the three kids walked over towards the screen.

"The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. He's the punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date." Another thing popped up on the other computer screen and Ratchet started reading off some of the other items that had been stolen.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tessaract... There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a spacebridge. Only thing left is a power source." I shuddered slightly at the thought of what the Decepticons could possibly want with a spacebridge this time. That's when my brother came in and asked what was going on.

After explaining quickly he then turned to my father and asked if he could take Raf for a drive. Optimus didn't object so Bee left immediately with Raf and I smiled as I saw them leave. Of course as soon as they were out of sight Agent Fowler called again.

"Prime! The 'Cons really stepped at it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. I our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows."

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith. And you know I cannot condone even a single human casualty." Fowler let out a sigh before he spoke into his microphone, contacting his superiors and telling them to evacuate the base.

As soon as Fowler said this Optimus turned towards the groundbridge as Ratchet fired it up. Arcee and Bulkhead stepped beside Optimus, waiting for his order to go. Deciding to be a little daring I took a small, quiet step towards them, hoping that Optimus would actually let me go this time.

"Not this time." Optimus didn't even turn to look at me as he ran through the groundbridge and the others followed him. Letting out a sigh I let my shoulders slump slightly as I turned to head to my room.

"Why do you get left behind more often than Ratchet?" As soon as the question left Miko's mouth Jack started to scold her about being rude again but I spoke up before he could finish.

"They're just to keep me safe but it usually feels like they don't trust me and don't believe that I can go into battle without getting hurt." Letting out a sigh I turn to face Ratchet, he usually understood how I was feeling and helped me in any way he could. My spark sank as I realized he was talking quietly into his comm. Jack and Miko followed my gaze and heard what he was saying too.

"Bumblebee. The team may require backup. They're' three klicks north of your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Raf at the exit ramp I can bridge him back to base from there." I heard Bumblebee's disappointed reply and I vented some air. _Why wouldn't Ratchet just send me? Bee was out having fun with Raf. _

I guess the two kids at the base could tell I was pissed off because they immediately took a couple of steps away from me as I started heading towards the lift to the top of the base. However Ratchet stepped in front of me, preventing me from getting to my destination.

"You're not cleared to leave base."

"I wasn't planning on leaving I wanted some time alone to think." I didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of my voice and Ratchet responded right back at me.

"And you have a perfectly fine room for that. You don't need to go to the top of the base to do that." I get the feeling that he would have continued if Optimus hadn't called, requesting an immediate groundbridge. "We must have an Autobot down." By the time he had turned to pull the leaver for the groundbridge I'd already opened it, waiting nervously for the injured bot to come through.

Arcee and Bumblebee came through together, both of them looking worried about something in Arcee's arms. I closed the groundbridge after Optimus commed me over our shared link that he and Bulkhead would call for one when they needed it. This left me worried about Arcee and Bumblebee, neither of them appeared injured and then I saw what was in Arcee's arms. The other two kids in the base called out softly as they saw their friend and fellow human.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked this as he ran towards Arcee, concerned about the wellbeing of the youngest human.

"Megatron." I flinched slightly as Arcee spat this bitterly and I looked towards Bumblebee, wondering what had happened.

"Quickly, get him into the med bay." Nobody objected as Arcee moved into the requested area as Jack brought out a human sized gurney from the times Fowler had been brought back to the base delusional. As they got him set up I heard the spark monitor start to pulse to his weak heart. "Ugg! My tools, they're all wrong!" One of Ratchet's tools clattered to the ground as he threw it.

**"Come on Raf..." **Bumblebee beeped this quietly as he leaned helplessly over his charge. I gently set my hand on his shoulder, comforting him, only half listening to what Jack and Ratchet were talking about all I knew was that it ended up with Jack walking away on his phone, calling his mom.

"The weak will perish. Be strong Rafael." Ratchet said this as he looked helplessly at Raf's slowly rising and falling chest. A minute or so later Jack asked if Ratchet would open the groundbridge for his mother, before the medic could even reply I opened it allowing Jack's mother to drive through.

"Mom, thank-" Jack was cut off by his mom as she climbed out of the car, heading straight towards the med bay.

"Grab my bag." I turned my attention from them to Ratchet who was running yet another scan on Raf.

"Measuring the amount of absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." June ignored the medic as she ran up to the boy and quickly checked his pulse.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now! He will not leave this table alive. Do you understand me?" I flinched slightly as I heard this and gave Bumblebee a hug, half to comfort him and half to comfort myself. Jack came running up with June's back and Bumblebee pushed me away.

**"Frag Megatron!" **Bumblebee yelled this as he punched the wall, leaving a sizable dent in the wall. Immediately both Arcee slammed his back against the wall he had just punched, getting right up in his face and I knew Bee was about to get some tough love.

"Bee listen! You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner-"

"Harmed." I threw the word out for Arcee so she didn't emotionally hurt Bee anymore than I knew she already was. Thankfully she took what I said though I knew Bee understood what she would have said.

"Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check." 'like Optimus' was left unsaid but both Bee and I knew that's what she was meaning. Bumblebee looked at her, his optics threatening to start crying as she took as step away from him and his gaze traveled to Raf.

**"Sorry." **Bumblebee murmured this as he lifted his hand up to wipe away the forming tears.

_"Ratchet, how is Rafael?" _All of the bots froze as we heard my father's voice over Ratchet's comm link.

"It is too soon to know."

_"He's in good hands." _

"Not mine Optimus." I knew it hurt him to admit it but he knew he didn't deserve the praise. "Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've excepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine."

_"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you."_

"And I have grown to need him..." Ratchet barely whispered this, but I caught it and smiled. Ratchet had never been fond of the humans at base but I knew if he would eventually open up to Raf.

_"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the groundbridge." _If Optimus had heard Ratchet's last comment he didn't sound like it. I moved over to Ratchet and placed my hand on his shoulder telling him that I'd get the groundbridge and he didn't have to. The groundbridge fired up and almost a minute later Bulkhead walked through, carrying something with him.

I didn't really pay attention to what it was and simply went back to trying to comfort Bee about Raf. Bulkhead came over looking worriedly between Raf, Bee and Ratchet who was standing back to let June do her thing. She listened to the boy's heartbeat using some human tool and then looked up sharply at her son.

"Jack, help me get Raf to the car. He's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him, not without decades of study."

"I don't have time to argue."

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough but this is a human." I looked between the two medics and was starting to get worried as Ratchet faltered for a second. "I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this?" Nobody said anything, knowing that it was a rhetorical question and Ratchet wouldn't take kindly to it being answered. "Rafael has been infected with dark energon." Everyone immediately looked towards Ratchet. "If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it and fast. The only possible way I know. I need energon."

The humans looked confused, obviously unsure why Ratchet was asking for something he had just said was devastating for humans. However Bumblebee and I understood what needed to happen.

"Wait you said energon was devastating to humans." _Very observant June. _

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on." June nodded, understanding as she detached Raf from the IV and the spark monitor started going crazy. At the same time Ratchet drew a container of energon from Bumblebee's arm. As soon as it was full he plugged it into the machine and turned around, pointing to the chamber. "I need him over here now!"

Jack and June rolled it in as Ratchet typed away at the monitor before pulling the leaver. I squeezed Bee's hand, hopping for the best, for both Raf and Bumblebee's sakes. The other two kids we pressed against the glass watching their friend as the machine powered on, glowing so brightly both humans and bots alike had to shield their optics or eyes.

As quickly as the light grew it diminished and the chamber opened up. June was the first in followed by Jack, Miko and Bee. I followed too, coming beside Bumblebee as Raf weakly opened his eyes.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing."

"Bee?" Raf hadn't even fully opened his eyes as he asked this, obviously trying to focus my brother. My brother visibly was relieved as he heard this.

**"Raf..." **Miko gave Raf a hug, and everyone else smiled, glad that we weren't going to lose a member of the team. Ratchet immediately comm linked Optimus to let him know.

"Optimus, we did it." I expected my father to answer back with something but was slightly worried when all we heard was dead air. Immediately we all turned towards Bulkhead who had been the last in contact with the Prime. "Bulkhead where exactly is Optimus?" Bulkhead tried to find a sudden interest in the floor but saw Miko standing underneath him, looking up at him questioningly.

"Prime said he had something he needed to do alone. I think he might have gone off to fight Megatron." He sounded like a sparkling that got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. We all knew that this was definately what Optimus had to be doing right now, and Jack pulled Miko out from underneath Bulkhead as Arcee walked up to him, her hands on her hips.

"Bulkhead! You let Optimus face Megatron alone?"

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead didn't move as he was glared down by the femme.

"It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his location." I turned around to start trying to figure out where he was only to see that Ratchet had somehow snuck by me and was already at the groundbridge controls. After a painful minute of waiting the computer finally started beeping, signifying it had found Optimus. "I've locked onto Optimus's signal. Wait." _That was the one word I didn't want to hear._ "How is this possible?"

"What, what is it?" Arcee and Bulkhead came up behind me, trying to get a glance of the monitor, just like me.

"We need to get Optimus out of there. Now!" Immediately I opened the groundbridge to the coordinates flashing on the screen, hopping that we wouldn't get there too late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bit of the cliffhanger. But that's how the episode ended. And I'm about to fall asleep at my computer so I decided to end it there. I hope that you'll come back to read what happens next. Now time to respond to reviews from last time.**

**Kirkanalo: **Thanks for the title suggestion. As you can see I used part of it. The title Little Miracles was really getting on my nerves.

**Second daughter of Eve: **I won't confirm or deny whether Oceana is Soundwave's daughter or not but thanks for the warning about getting close to Mary Sue. I certainly don't want her to fall into that category.

**I hope that I can respond to more reviews next time. Until then I'm gonna keep writing and try to survive this thing called high school. **


	18. Chapter 15

**A/A: I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. I was busy last week with dress rehearsal week for the play I was in and then I forgot to take the SD card I had the file on when I was switching where I was working and couldn't get to it for a week. But on a slightly happier note I got 3,000 views on this story. And with out further rambling I give you One Shall Rise part 1**

* * *

Bulkhead was the first one running through the groundbridge and I followed, sort of using Bulkhead as a shield to any attacks that might have been waiting for us. It was a good thing Bulkhead went first, as he leapt out of the groundbridge he barreled into Megatron who was standing over my father. I stopped paying attention to the former Wrecker as soon as I saw him take his first swing at Megatron. Instead I knelt down next to my father and tried to help him up.

I managed to help him into a sitting position as Arcee did a flip out of the groundbridge, only to stop in her tracks to stare up at the exploding volcano. Ratchet followed behind her, not making quite as spectacular an entrance as Arcee had.

"Quickly we must pull him through." Immediately stopped trying to help my father up and started to drag him back to the base with Ratchet and Arcee's help. Ratchet had a much easier time getting him up onto his pedes than I had and we were about halfway through the groundbridge before Arcee turned around and screamed at Bulkhead to get through the groundbridge.

As soon as he was in the base of the groundbridge I shut that side down, stopping Megatron from following. Bulkhead then helped me by taking Optimus off of me. Ratchet and Bulkhead helped the Prime limp the rest of the way into base with Arcee and me following.

"Easy Optimus, from the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." As Ratchet said this Optimus looked up towards where Bumblebee was standing over Raf who was sitting up on the gurney.

"I am not the only one." I smiled slightly as June continued to fuss over him. Bulkhead tried to lower Optimus down into a sitting position but ended up somewhat dropping him the last couple of feet, ending with an echoing clang of metal. Once again I noticed his gaze finding its way to Raf and I realized he was just as protective over the humans as he was over Bumblebee and I.

"Hey. " Raf smiled weakly towards Optimus while June glared at him disapprovingly.

"He's lucky to be alive." My father didn't say anything to that but rather cast a quick glance towards Bumblebee, obviously thinking about how he could have lost his son as well.

"So Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" I looked over towards the stairs as Jack and Miko descended them, surprisingly the question hadn't come from the usually over talkative girl.

"A Volcano full." I shuddered slightly as Arcee said this, not really wanting to think about what Megatron would do with all that dark energon.

"The question is how." The green former Wrecker was immediately corrected by Ratchet.

"No. The question is what. As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth." This seemed to perplex Miko and I knew what her next comment would be along the lines of.

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" I let out a small sigh while everybody else started at the Japanize girl. "White horse with a horn on its head prances around all sparkly."

"Unicron, An ancient evil, whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it." June glared at the medic, clearly not amused.

"So you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" _If Ratchet didn't know what a unicorn was why would he know what a boogeyman is? _I didn't even bother to listen as Miko had to describe it to Ratchet. Ratchet then had to stutter over the fact we didn't actually know if Unicron existed. "I've heard enough. Jack please help me get Raf into the car."

**"Whoa, wait where are you taking Raf?" **I felt a little bad for Bee as June didn't answer him, probably because she didn't know what he'd asked. Luckily for him Jack had the same sort of idea.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors." June didn't even pause long enough to cast a disapproving glance at Ratchet but we all knew it was meant towards him. "And Raf's family needs to know what happened." I took a step forward to say that we were Raf's family too. "His real family."

"Mom his family can't protect him, not like they can." _And June if you think this is them being protective you've seen nothing yet. _

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed." As my father said this he slowly stood up with no assistance, although he didn't stand up to his full height. "But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends. Or any human ever again." I stood by my father's side as he said this, supporting him in two ways. I silently said that I stood by what he was saying but I was also there in case he needed someone to lean on. At that point June stopped rolling the gurney and turned towards Optimus.

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, _not_ their own survival." My father stiffened beside me and I knew just how close that hit home for him. I shared a glance with Bumblebee, knowing that we were in the same position except on a much larger scale and not even on our own planet.

"Nurse Darby, we understand where you're coming from. Every night I wish that Oceana and Bumblebee weren't involved in our war either. They're the Cybertronian equivalent of teenagers." Arcee said this and all of the humans in the base turned to look between Bumblebee and I.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth, it doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." As Jack said this I could see some similarities between Jack and Optimus.

"You're coming with me, all three of you. And they will not be coming back." Nurse Darby then started pulling Raf's gurney towards he car again, making it quite clear that her word was final.

"I understand." I looked up at my father, surprised he hadn't made more of an effort to keep the kids under our watch.

"That's it?" Miko was thinking the exact same thing except she was a bit more vocal about it. "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko had run up to Optimus's pede with her hands on her hips, obviously not happy with what was going on.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on earth." June said this as she stood by her car, helping Raf in. However neither of the two older teens were anywhere near the car. "Get in." Miko shoved off the demand with an eye roll, a scoff and a very Miko comment.

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?" I rolled my optics as June tried to combat the rebellious teenager, only resulting in a very true but also disrespectful comment. "You're not my mother!" Bulkhead opened his mouth to try and talk some sense into her but quickly received the lash of her sharp tongue. "Neither are you." June simply turned to her own son.

"Well I am yours, let's go Jack." Jack looked nervously between his mother and the Autobots behind him. Arcee took a step forward and met the boy's eyes as he turned around to face her.

"She is your mom…" I'd never heard Arcee that sad before except when she talked about Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Jack turned back to where his mom was waiting for him and hesitated for a second.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry." As soon as that was out of his mouth Jack looked down at the floor. June glared at him for a moment before realizing he was serious and walking back over to her car and slamming the back door as Raf looked crestfallen towards Bumblebee.

I moved over next to my brother, gently grabbing his hand to let him know I was there for him as he watched Raf leave, possibly to never see him again. Bumblebee's doorwings drooped as he let out a small sigh and I could tell he was trying not to start out right crying then and there. That's when the monitor let out a loud beep before a video of Agent Fowler come up.

"Prime! Do you copy?"

"I hear you Agent Fowler." My father walked towards the monitor straightening slightly as he did so.

"Been watching the news lately? Mother nature's got twitch in her britches." Why Agent Fowler used such odd language would always be a mystery to me.

"We know about the volcano."

"And the quakes? Seven major quakes, of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe, on different tectonic plates, in _theory _unrelated. If they hadn't happened-"

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished his sentence preventing him from continuing on. That's when Miko pointed out the news channel that was playing on the tv. The weather report ended quickly.

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine." I had to stop myself from laughing at that. It was just such a ridiculous idea.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." I rolled my optics as Ratchet suggested that it could have at least had a slimmer of a chance to have been true.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this time to be coincidental." I nodded in agreement and then glanced around and realized Bumblebee didn't appear to be in the base right now. Even though I was slightly worried about him I didn't say anything because I knew he could take care of himself.

A few minutes later Bumblebee drove back into the base, idling for a few seconds before opening up his doors, letting Raf and June step out. This made me wonder what had happened to make June change her mind about staying at the Autobot base.

"Ehh… We're back…" Raf said this sheepishly before fully hoping out of Bumblebee.

"And we are glad." As soon as both of his passengers were out of the way Bee quickly transformed, to face Optimus. Before he had a chance to say anything the tv blared out loudly.

'_World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency… and scientist believe the phenomenon to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment.' _As the news report finished Fowler exited the human sized lift.

"What have you learned Prime? And you'd better not blow smoke up my-" That was when he noticed June was standing less than twenty feet away. "Miss Darby… What a nice surprise." I found it interesting that he always acted extremely different whenever she was around.

"Agent Fowler." June acknowledged him politely.

"We have learned this; As with the so called magma from the volcano. These earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core, in fact." Ratchet read off the statistics from the monitors as Agent Fowler leaned on the railing on the walkway above.

"Earthquakes don't start there, do they?" I shook my helm as Agent Fowler asked this, how could he not know about his home planet.

"Tiny tremors, rising and falling, in a consistent pattern almost like…" Ratchet had continued on, ignoring Agent Fowler's question only to stop dead in his tracks. The medic stared at the screen for a moment before gasping slightly. "By the AllSpark. If I convert these data points into audio files… Listen." As he started to play the files I froze.

It was a heartbeat, more specifically a Cybertronian sparkbeat. I didn't want to know what could possibly be that large and at the core of the Earth.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack was spot on with his guess however his mom's question was the more important one.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except…" June stopped short and Raf finished her thought.

"The blood of Unicron!" Miko sat on the back of the couch, confused.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something is living down there? Inside our planet?" I didn't see what was so farfetched about the idea, Primus was the core of Cybertron.

"I fear the earth's core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested. But of dark energon." I shuddered at what Optimus was suggesting and Ratchet only made it clear to the humans.

"Then if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold."

"So how do we stop this thing from rising?" Agent Fowler asked this and surprisingly I was agreeing with him.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold." Optimus looked away from the humans as he said this, as if blaming himself for the fact there wasn't an immediate answer.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" As always June was asking the right questions but again I simply thought of how Primus was the core of Cybertron.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning. There was Primus, and there was Unicron , one the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating The Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of AllSparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again, until now." My father finished this and Agent Fowler leaned a bit closer.

"Maybe we can find the hole the ubber 'Con left when he dug his way down there and fill it full of explosives." Agent Fowler could have some pretty weird ideas.

"Agent Fowler I don't believe that earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titian."

"Forming your earth itself." As Ratchet finished Optimus's thought, Agent Fowler really started to understand what he was saying.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull, created by the planetary alignment." Arcee said this throwing her arms up into the air, obviously not sure what to do next.

"Okay what happens now, when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" I could only imagine what comments were going to come from Miko. The wait wasn't very long.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow?" As she said this Miko imitated an explosion with her arms. "Earth poofs to dust?" Everybody turned to look towards the Prime, wanting his advice. When he didn't say anything immediately I knew he wasn't sure.

"You don't know, do you?" June looked up worriedly as she asked this.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. None the less, we must find a way to ensure this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it." It scared me slightly to think that we might have to find another planet to reside on.

A few hours later we all still stood in the main room, everyone except my father, who was out examining the epicenters of the earthquakes.

_"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in ore." _My father reported in from the canyon he was currently standing in.

"So what does that tell us?" Agent Fowler leaned on the railing as he looked from the human's area down at Ratchet's work station.

"It follows that natural metals in your earth, would be extensions of Unicron, his limbs, if you will." Ratchet barely glanced up at the government agent as he said this.

"So he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened." Before any of us could answer her the monitor that Ratchet was standing in front of was started beeping loudly.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

_"Rest assured Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance." _Over the comm link the sound of smaller rocks falling accompanied by a voice that I didn't recognize and by the look on Ratchet's face I could only assume that he didn't know it either.

_"Do you know me, follower of Primus?" _For some reason the voice evoked some fear in me, but not as much as what my father said next.

_"Unicron, the chaos bringer."_

_"Good." _I had so many thoughts running through my helm at that moment, a majority of them about my father's safety. The sound of more rock falling and crumbling came over the comm link and my worries about father multiplied. _"Now know me as Unicron your destroyer!" _

There were heavy pedesteps, larger than my father's, and the all too familiar sound of my father's arm blades coming out. I flinched as I heard the sounds of fighting, blades connecting and more rock crumbling.

My father was a strong fighter but this was Unicron he was facing, a living god. Optimus might have the memories of the other Primes but he was still just a mech. There was a pause in the fighting and I heard my father's arm blades retract.

_"I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron." _I found myself, as the humans would call it, holding my breath, waiting for what the god's answer would be.

_"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?" _Very good question, Unicron. I had no clue what my father was thinking.

_"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this planet which you constitute, and the beings who inhabit it. Human kind relies upon you, for life, subsistence. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species, which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness." _So Optimus was going for the suck up route. Not what he'd normally have done.

_"So this Human kind, of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?" _

_"Indeed."_

_"Parasites!" _Well sounds like Unicron didn't take lightly to the fact that he had a ton of tiny little things crawling over him. Honestly I didn't really blame him. _"They too shall know my wrathful hand! Once I am finished with you." _I heard what sounded like a blast of electricity and my father being knocked back. My father vented heavily and I could hear pedesteps in the background and occasional bursts of electricity, still coursing over his frame. _"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. And thus you shall fall."_

A loud charging sound came over the comm and I turned away from the screen even though there was nothing to see. Looking down at my pedes I smiled slightly as I saw Raf placing a supporting hand against my leg. I was also glad I had seen him do this or else I might have ended up stepping on him.

_"That outcome may inevitable but not on this day." _I looked over my shoulder back at the monitor that had a picture of my father displayed on it, showing that a comm link was open.

Hope fluttered in my spark as I believed that my father could do it as blaster fire came over the comm along with the sound of crumbling rock. However it was followed by even more rock crumbling and I could only wonder what was going on.

_"Yes disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one but we all are Unicron." _

* * *

**A/N: So only the first part of One Shall Rise but I promise that I will get the rest of season 1 done and up as soon as possible and I will do everything I can so it doesn't take as long as this update did.**

**And now responding to the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Second daughter of Eve: **I know I hate cliffhangers too. And I did it again this chapter but that's where the episodes ended and it was a nice place for me to stop writing at.

**Only one review last time? Do you not like the story? I'm really having trouble keeping my concentration on this story and reviews will help me stay focus on this story. I always hate it when I get a fair ways into a story and then completely abandon the idea. I don't want to do that with this one and I would love to hear what you have to say about my story good or bad. I don't care either is helpful. Until the next chapter.**


	19. Author's note 3

Hi, I know that you're all waiting for an update on this story and it really makes me sad that I have to say that another one won't becoming soon. My life has gotten swamped. I got into my school musical so I have to stay after a lot of days to work on that and how I write this is I watch the episode as I write it because I'm a perfectionest like that. So that limits my writing time to when I'm at home. I also had a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it and now it's my story called Change. And while that one I do reference specific parts on the 2007 movie I have the movie on my phone so it's a lot easier to do when away from my house.

And in November I am planning on doing NaNoWriMo. Which for those of you who don't know is National Novel Writing Month. I know it will be very time consuming especially with the musical. The goal of it is to write a 50K+ novel in a month. To meet the minimum number of words its approximately 1,667 words a day. And I'm not going to write a fanfiction for this. So just kind of expect me to drop off the face of FanFiction during November. But until then I will be working on my new story Change.

But I am really sorry that I'm going to update this anytime soon. And I promise that I will continue it after my life calms down. Please just bare with me on this. A little bit of support for Change would be nice but it's certainly not required. I'm really sorry to all of you but I really need to focus on one story right now. And once again I promise that I have not completely abandoned this story but rather putting it on hiatus for about two months. I will come back!


End file.
